Harry Potter, le Seigneur déchaîné
by Justicar of Darkness
Summary: Commence pendant CdF. Écoutant la Prophétie et étant entraîné par Sirius pendant l'été; Harry revient à l'école pour être forcé dans un tournoi mortel par un vieil homme qui se mêle de tout et un Ministère incompétent. Brisant ses chaînes Harry montre au monde magique ce dont il est capable. Attention Dumbledore et Voldemort: pour Harry, tout les coups sont permis !
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde, c'est Justicar of Darkness avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Cette fanfiction Harry Potter emprunte certaines idées à THE Dark Dragen. Il m'a donné permission de les utiliser alors vous pouvez remballer vos commentaires de 'plagia'. Ses fanfictions non censurées peuvent être trouvées sur sous le nom dragen. Je trouve qu'il fait un super travail et c'est pourquoi ses fics m'ont inspirées. Pour info, toutes ses fics sont en anglais et que je sache personne ne les a traduites.**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration : THE Dark Dragen**

* * *

><p>'Il était temps.' Murmura Ron. Saisissant son couteau et sa fourchette, il regarda les plateaux de services vides disposés sur la table.<p>

Harry Potter, garçon de quatrième année, regarda les onze derniers arrivés qui attendaient d'être répartis. Tournant la tête pour regarder Ron, il lui adressa un sourire et répondit: 'Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si une tempête retarde les Premières Années sur le lac.' Bien sûr, il, comme beaucoup d'autres de la deuxième à la septième année, avait faim, mais tant que les premières années sont arrivés ici en toute sécurité, ça ne fait pas de mal d'attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Ron le regarda et rétorqua : 'Je suis putain d'affamé, mec.'

'Ronald, langage !' Le réprimanda Hermione. Ron lui adressa un sourire sardonique.

Harry remarqua le directeur se lever et la grande salle se tut.

Soulevant sa coupe, Dumbledore dit. 'Aux étudiants, nouveaux et anciens. Bon appétit.' Sur ce, il pris une gorgée et se rassit. Harry et la plupart de la grande salle imita le Directeur et murmura : 'Aux étudiants.'

Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, Ron se jeta sur le premier plat à portée de main dés son apparition sur la table.

'Attention aux mains, les gars.' Harry mis en garde ceux qui étaient assis prés d'eux. Quelques personnes rirent et regardèrent Ron avec amusement.

'Aaah, ch'est mieux !' Dit Ron, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre en purée.

Après plusieurs minutes sans conversation, Près Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui flottait tout près commenta. 'Vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait un festin ce soir, vous savez. Il y a eu des problèmes dans les cuisines plus tôt.'

'Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?' Demanda Harry avant de reprendre une bouchée de steak.

Secouant sa tête qui vacilla dangereusement, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête répondit : 'Peeves bien sûr,' Remontant sa fraise, il poursuivit. 'L'argument habituel : il voulait assister à la fête et c'est hors de question. Vous savez comment il est, incapable d'être civilisé, il ne peut pas voir une assiette de nourriture sans la jeter. Nous avons tenu un conseil des fantômes, le Moine Gras était pour lui donner une autre chance mais très sagement, à mon avis, le Baron Sanglant a été catégorique et lui a interdit de venir.'

Le Baron Sanglant était un spectre silencieux qui favorisait la maison de Serpentard et dont l'apparence donnait quelques frissons. Couvert de taches de sang argenté, il était la seule entité dans le château qui était réellement capable de contrôler Peeves.

'Oui, nous avons vu Peeves dans le hall d'entrée, il semblait énervé au sujet de quelque chose.' Déclara Ron sombrement. 'Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait dans les cuisines ?'

'Oh comme d'habitude', déclara Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en haussant les épaules. 'Il a créé le chaos, en faisant voler des pots et des casseroles partout, l'endroit baignait dans la soupe et les Elfes de Maison terrifiés…'

Clang.

Hermione avait renversée son gobelet d'or de jus de citrouille. Il se répandit sur la nappe la tachant mais Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention.

'Il y a des Elfes de Maison ici ?' Dit-elle en regardant frappée d'horreur Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. 'Ici à Poudlard ?'

'Certainement', déclara Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête surpris par sa réaction. 'Le plus grand nombre dans un logement en Grande-Bretagne, je crois. Plus d'une centaine elfes.'

'Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul dans l'école !' Dit Hermione, en regardant à gauche et à droite, essayant d'en apercevoir un.

'Eh bien, ils ne quittent pratiquement jamais la cuisine de jour', déclara Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. 'Ils ne sortent que la nuit pour faire un peu de nettoyage, s'occuper de feux et ainsi de suite. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas censé les voir, n'est ce pas ? C'est la marque d'un bon Elfe de Maison, que vous ne sachiez pas qu'il est là ?'

Hermione le regarda. 'Mais ils sont payés ?' Dit-elle avec un regard qui ferait pâlir d'envie Rogue. 'Ils obtiennent des vacances, n'est ce pas ? Et - et des congés maladie, et tout ?'

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête gloussa tellement que sa tête manqua de glisser, se balançant par la peau et les muscles fantomatiques qui la rattachaient à son cou. 'Des congés maladie ?' Dit il, en repoussant sa tête sur ses épaules et la fixant fois de plus avec son col. 'Les Elfes de Maison ne veulent pas de congé maladie ou quelque chose comme ça !'

Hermione regarda son assiette à peine touchée et posant son couteau et sa fourchette, elle repoussa son assiette loin d'elle. 'Un travail d'esclaves.' Dit Hermione, respirant difficilement par le nez. 'C'est ce qui a fait ce dîner !' Dit elle, refusant de prendre une autre bouchée.

Harry savait d'où son indignation venait, l'histoire qu'il lui raconté à propos de Dobby et ce qui était arrivé à l'elfe de maison Winky. Il pouvait également deviner ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment: à un moyen de libérer tous les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard. 'Hermione manges quelque chose, tu n'aidera personne en t'affamant, pas toi et encore moins les Elfes.' Dit Harry.

De ses premières réflexions sur la question, Hermione réalisa que Harry avait raison. Donc, elle recommença à manger. "Bon, maintenant, si je te connais aussi bien que je le pense, tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme tenter de libérer les Elfes ici à Poudlard, ne le fais pas.' Déclara Harry.

Surprise par sa perspicacité quant à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry lui disait de ne pas essayer de libérer ces créatures. 'Mais Harry…'

'Hermione, réfléchit.' L'interrompit Harry. 'Tu fondes ton opinion d'esclavage sur ce que tu sais de Dobby et Winky. Dobby, qui a appartenu aux Malefoy, et Winky, que tu as vu cinq minutes. Les Moldus n'ont-ils pas des servantes et des majordomes ? Pour ce que tu en sais les Elfes pourraient être traités comme des servantes et des majordomes. Et même si c'est de l'esclavage il y a peut-être une raison à cela, peut-être qu'ils aiment ça.'

Hermione fut surprise par l'argument de Harry. Dans un accès de colère, elle réfuta. 'Peu importe, de l'aide embauchée est juste ça, embauchée, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont payés. Et pour ce qui est d'aimer être traité comme un esclave, c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent rien d'autre.'

'Ok, tu me tiens sur les femmes de ménages de Moldus et les majordomes payés.' Admit Harry, 'Mais, que sais tu sur les Elfes de Maison ? Pour l'instant, tu agis comme Ron.' Harry rit lorsque Hermione et Ron le regardèrent d'un oeil mauvais, il se tourna vers Ron et avec un soupir continua. ''Allez Ron, nous savons tous que tu agis souvent sans réfléchir, comme haïr les Serpentards sans autre raison qu'ils sont des Serpentards. Il pourrait après tout y avoir quelques bons éléments dans la maison et la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'agissent pas est parce qu'ils sont inquiets de ce que les gens comme Malefoy pourraient leur faire. Et avec des gens comme Malefoy, je ne les blâme pas du tout, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils agissent de cette manière, restant entre eux pour assurer leur sécurité. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas les voir, juste au cas Malefoy, ou ceux comme lui, qui pourraient décider de leur faire du mal parce qu'ils sont mes amis, ou tout simplement pour avoir été civil avec moi.'

'QUOI… ?' Aboya Ron.

'Si tu n'aimes pas cette idée Ron, grandis.' Ajouta Harry quand il vit la colère Ron. 'Contrairement à toi et beaucoup d'autres, je ne vois pas Serpentard comme les méchants et tout le reste comme des gentils. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ?' Ron secoua la tête alors qu'il se rappelait du traître de Gryffondor, Peter Pettigrow. Tristement, Ron retourna à son assiette. Les autres étudiants autour de Harry, Hermione et Ron qui écoutaient le débat sur les elfes de maison se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier pour empêcher Ron de prophétiser sur les Serpentards.

'Où en étais-je ?' Dit Harry alors qu'il se retournais et faisait face Hermione, s'arrêtant pour réfléchir. Il continua: 'Oh, oui, que sais tu réellement sur les Elfes de Maison ? Et se ils ne veulent pas être payés ? Ou se peut il qu'ils soient payés sous une forme autre que des Gallions ? Et si avoir de la nourriture et un endroit sûr qu'ils peuvent appeler maison est une compensation suffisante pour eux ? Et si un Elfe de Maison a _besoin_ d'être «asservi» comme tu dit ?'

'Que veux tu dire Harry ?' Demanda Hermione confuse. 'Pourquoi un Elfe de Maison aurait il _besoin_ d'être asservi ?' Beaucoup d'étudiants qui écoutaient se demandaient ceci aussi et regardèrent Harry, attendant sa réponse.

'Je pensais à Dobby et pourquoi il est resté avec les Malefoy si longtemps si ils le traitaient si mal.' Dit Harry. 'Alors j'ai lu dans un livre que je ai pu trouver cet été, qui explique tout sur les Elfes de Maison et leur comportement. Les Elfes de Maison ont besoin de la magie de leur maître pour survivre. Ils sont comme de petites versions utiles des Détraqueurs, sauf qu'au lieu de se « nourrir » d'émotions, ils se «nourrissent» de magie. Sans un apport régulier de magie ils peuvent mourir.'

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

'Il y a un processus assez spécial qui rappelle l'esclavage, mais il crée un lien entre l'elfe et son maître. Donc, libérer tout simplement les Elfes de Maison est en fait une mauvaise idée. En outre, pour autant que je sache, le lien ne peut être brisé que par le maître, donc je ne suis pas trop sûr que tu serais capable de les libérer, mais je suis pour aider à créer un système de protection pour eux.' Dit Harry.

Hermione et tout le monde qui l'écoutait pensèrent sur ce qu'il avait dit. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé aux Elfes de Maison et à la raison pour laquelle ils se liaient à des sorciers et sorcières avant, la plupart des enfants de Moldus comme Hermione avaient pensé que c'était une forme d'esclavage. Mais si Harry avait raison, les Elfes de Maison avaient besoin des sorciers et des sorcières pour vivre, ce qui fit décider à Hermione qu'elle devait étudier le sujet avant toute autre chose, car elle ne voulait pas les tuer.

'Oh et une dernière chose Hermione.' Dit Harry avec un sourire quelque peu narquois qui inquiéta Hermione. Avec un regard rapide, il se pencha vers elle, mais ne baissa pas la voix. 'Pour ce qui est des Elfes de Maison aimant être traité comme des esclaves, je ai lu quelques livres pendant l'été sur des personnes, Magiques et Moldues, qui aiment aussi être traitées comme des esclaves, désireuses de servir leur maître de toute les manières possibles.' Les étudiant entendant cela rougirent, sachant très bien ce que Harry voulait dire.

Il y eu un moment de silence autour de Harry, il pouvait entendre la pluie et le murmure des autres conversations dans la Grande Salle. Puis il y eu un autre coup de tonnerre qui secoua les fenêtres, le plafond orageux illuminant les plaques d'or alors que les vestiges du premier service disparurent et étaient remplacés instantanément par les desserts.

'Tarte à la mélasse, Hermione ?' Proposa Ron, ne remarquant pas les visages rouges des gens autour de lui. De ressentiment, et en partie en raison de son obsession de la nourriture, il n'avait pas écouté ce que disait Harry après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il serait prêt à être ami avec des Serpentards.

Une Hermione au visage rouge lui lança un regard qui lui rappela celui du professeur McGonagall et lui fit se demander pourquoi la plupart des gens autour de lui avaient des visages rouges.

Lorsque les puddings avaient été démolis, avec Hermione finissant une part de tarte à la mélasse, les dernières miettes disparurent des plats. Albus Dumbledore se leva, le vacarme des bavardages remplissant la salle cessa presque aussitôt de sorte que seul le vent hurlant et la pluie battante pouvaient être entendus.

'Donc !' Dit Dumbledore, souriant à eux. 'Maintenant que nous sommes tous nourris et abreuvés, je dois une fois de plus demander votre attention, afin que je donne quelques ajouts au règlement.'

'Mr. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous dire que la liste des objets interdits à l'intérieur du château a cette année été étendue à la nouvelle gamme de produits de Zonko. La liste complète comprend quelques 437 articles, je crois, et peut être consulté dans le bureau de M. Rusard, si quelqu'un souhaite l'examiner. Comme toujours, je tiens à vous rappeler que la forêt est hors limites à tous les étudiants et il en va de même pour le village de Pré au Lard pour ceux qui n'ont pas atteints de leur troisième année.'

Après une courte pause pour examiner les étudiants assemblés, Dumbledore dit: 'C'est aussi mon pénible devoir de vous informer que la Coupe de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu cette année.'

'Quoi ?' Cria Harry choqué. Tous les étudiants autour de lui étaient stupéfaits, criaient de surprise et bouche bée devant le Directeur. Il regarda Fred et George, Ils étaient bouche bée face à Dumbledore, apparemment trop choqués pour parler.

Dumbledore continua: 'Cela est dû à un événement qui débutera en Octobre, et durera tout le long de l'année scolaire, prendra beaucoup de temps et d'énergie aux enseignants, mais je suis sûr que vous apprécierez tous. Je ai le plaisir d'annoncer que cette année Poudlard accueillera le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.'

Tous les élèves furent plongés dans la stupéfaction la plus complète et se turent immédiatement.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. 'Comme je le disais,' Dit-il, souriant à la mer des étudiants avant lui. 'Nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir un événement très excitant cours des prochains mois, un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est un très grand plaisir que je vous informe que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu à Poudlard cette année.'

'Vous plaisantez !' Hurla Fred Weasley.

Presque tout le monde se mit à rire, et Dumbledore rit d'un air approbateur. 'Je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, maintenant que vous le dites, j'en ai entendu une excellente au cours de l'été sur un troll, une sorcière et un lutin qui vont tous dans un bar… ' Professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, l'avertissant de revenir à son annonce. 'Err - mais peut-être ce ne est pas le moment pour ça...' Dit Dumbledore. 'Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ... eh bien, certains d'entre vous ne savent peut-être pas ce que ce Tournoi implique, donc j'espère que ceux qui le connaissent me pardonneront de donner une brève explication.'

'Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été créé il y a environ sept cents ans, une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles européennes de la magie: Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion est sélectionné pour représenter chaque école, puis les trois champions participent à trois tâches magiques. Les écoles se sont relayés pour accueillir le tournoi une fois tous les cinq ans et il a été convenu que c'était un excellent moyen d'établir des liens entre les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de différentes nationalités, jusqu'à ce que, le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que le tournoi a été interrompu.'

'Le nombre des morts ?' Murmura Hermione alarmée. Son anxiété ne semblait pas être partagée par la majorité des étudiants dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup d'entre eux chuchotaient avec enthousiasme, et Harry lui-même était beaucoup plus intéressé d'entendre parler du Tournoi que de se soucier des décès qui s'étaient passés des centaines d'années.

'Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives au cours des siècles pour rétablir le tournoi,' Continua Dumbledore, 'dont aucun n'a réussie. Cependant nos départements de la Coopération Internationale et celui des Jeux Magiques ont décidés que le moment est venu pour une autre tentative. Nous avons travaillé dur pendant l'été afin de s'assurer que cette fois aucun champion ne se retrouvera en danger de mort.'

'Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront avec leurs prétendants en Octobre et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu à Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera lesquels des étudiants seront les plus dignes de concourir pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, pour la gloire de leur école, et pour mille Gallions de prime.'

'Je vais essayer !' Murmura Fred Weasley au bout de la table et son visage s'éclaira d'enthousiasme à la perspective d'une telle gloire et d'une telle richesse. Il n'était pas la seule personne qui semblait se visualiser comme le champion de Poudlard. À chaque table Harry pouvait voir des gens regardant Dumbledore d'un air extasié ou encore chuchoter avec ferveur avec leurs voisins. Il ne planifiait pas entrer dans ce tournoi, donc qu'il imaginait avoir enfin une année normale sans une situation de danger de mort. Il ne pourrait pas faire du Quidditch cette année, mais il avait des plans pour le tenir occupé. Dumbledore recommença à parler à nouveau rendant les étudiants dans la Grande Salle silencieux une fois de plus.

'Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous êtes désireux d'apporter la Coupe du Tournoi à Poudlard.' Commenta Dumbledore. 'Mais les Directeurs des écoles participantes ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie ont convenus d'imposer une limite d'âge aux prétendants cette année. Seuls les étudiants qui sont majeurs, c'est-à-dire, dix-sept ans et plus seront autorisés à engager leurs noms. Ceci… 'Dumbledore leva la voix légèrement à cause du bruit de plusieurs personnes qui étaient indignées et les jumeaux Weasley avaient soudain l'air furieux '…est une mesure que nous pensons être nécessaire, étant donné que les tâches du tournoi seront toujours difficiles et dangereuses. En dépit de toutes les précautions que nous prenons, il est hautement improbable que les élèves en dessous de leur sixième année soient en mesure de faire face aux taches. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun étudiant mineur ne contourne notre juge impartial lors de sa sélection du champion de Poudlard.' Ses yeux bleu clair pétillaient alors qu'ils observèrent les visages mutins de Fred et George. 'Je vous prie donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à vous présenter si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans.'

'Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront à la fin Octobre et resteront avec nous pour la plus grande partie de cette année. Je sais que vous monterez toute votre courtoisie à nos hôtes étrangers pendant qu'ils seront avec nous et soutiendrez sans réserve au champion de Poudlard. Et maintenant, il est tard et je sais à quel point il est important pour vous d'être vigilant et bien reposés quand vous commencerez vos leçons demain matin. Donc, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et vous verrai tous très tôt demain matin pour le petit déjeuner.'

Dumbledore se rassit. Il y eut un grand vacarme lorsque tous les étudiants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les portes. 'Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ', Déclara George Weasley, qui n'avait pas encore rejoint la foule en mouvement vers la porte, mais était debout et regardait Dumbledore d'un air empli de défiance. 'Nous aurons dix-sept ans en Avril, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas essayer ?'

'Ils ne m'empêcheront pas d'entrer !' Déclara Fred obstinément. 'Les champions auront à faire toutes sortes de choses que vous ne seriez jamais être autorisés à faire normalement, et penser à l'argent du prix !'

'Ouais.' Dit Ron, le regard lointain. 'Oui, mille Gallions…'

'Allez,' Dit Hermione. 'nous serons les seuls à rester ici si vous ne vous bougez pas.'

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George allèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Fred et George débattant des façons dont Dumbledore pourrait empêcher ceux qui avaient moins de dix-sept ans d'entrer dans le tournoi.

'Qui est-ce juge impartial qui va décider qui sont les champions ?' Demanda Harry.

'Je sais pas, Répondit Fred. 'mais c'est lui que nous aurons à tromper. Je pense quelques gouttes d'une Potion de Vieillissement pourraient le faire, George ...'

"Dumbledore sait que vous n'avez pas l'âge.' Remarqua Ron.

'Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui décide qui est le champion, n'est ce pas ?' Déclara Fred astucieusement. 'Il me semble qu'une fois que ce juge sait qui veut entrer, il va choisir le meilleur de chaque école et peu importe l'âge qu'ils ont. '

'Des gens sont morts !' Rappela Hermione d'une voix inquiète alors qu'ils traversaient une porte cachée derrière une tapisserie.

'Ouais' Répondit Fred avec désinvolture. 'mais c'était il y a des années, n'est ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, où est le plaisir sans un peu de risque ? Hé, Ron, si nous savons comment contourner Dumbledore ? Envie d'entrer ?'

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?' Demanda Ron à Harry. 'Ce serait cool de pouvoir entrer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suppose qu'ils voudraient quelqu'un de plus âgé ... sais pas si nous en savons assez...'

'Certainement pas moi.' Interrompit la voix sombre de Neville derrière Fred et George. 'Je m'attends à ce que ma Grand-mère veuille que j'essaie. Elle est toujours en train de dire que je devrais faire respecter l'honneur de la famille.'

'Mot de passe ?' Demanda la Grosse Dame alors qu'ils approchaient.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent répondre, ils entendirent : 'Mr. Potter !' Se retournant, ils virent le professeur McGonagall s'approcher. 'Comment puis je vous aider, Madame ?' Demanda Harry.

'Demain matin, veuillez passer par mon bureau avant d'aller prendre votre petit déjeuner.' Répondit le professeur.

'Pourquoi, qu'ai-je fait de mal ?' Interrogea Harry.

'Je vous expliquerai tout demain matin, et non, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.' Assura le professeur.

'Bien madame, bonne nuit.' Répondit Harry, se retournant, il vit le portrait de la Grosse Dame déjà ouvert et s'y engouffra à la suite de ses amis

Un feu crépitant réchauffait la salle commune circulaire, qui était plein de fauteuils moelleux et de tables. Leur souhaitant bonne nuit, Hermione disparut derrière la porte du dortoir des filles.

Harry, Ron et Neville grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur propre dortoir, qui était situé au sommet de la tour. Cinq lits à baldaquin avec tentures pourpres profonds se tenaient adossés aux murs, chacun avec le coffre de son propriétaire au pied.

Harry, Ron et Neville enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et entrèrent dans leur lit. Il était extrêmement confortable de se coucher dans son lit et d'écouter de la tempête dehors.

'Je pourrais essayer, vous savez' Déclara Ron d'un ton endormi. 'Si Fred et George savent comment entrer dans le tournoi.'

'Sais pas.' Répondit Harry. 'Si les jumeaux arrivent à trouver un moyen pour entrer dans le tournoi, vous devriez essayer si vous sentez que vous pouvez le faire. Moi, je ne m'en mêle pas, je laisse les autres se mettrent en danger tout seul, pour une fois.'

'Quoi ?' Demanda Ron d'une voix choquée. 'Qu'en est-il de la gloire et des Gallions ?'

'Je suis déjà célèbre, et j'ai suffisamment de Gallions pour me tenir jusqu'à ce que je finisse Poudlard, pourquoi en voudrais je plus ?' Demanda Harry 'Bien que le Quidditch va me manquer, je peux enfin avoir une année sans que quelqu'un ou quelque chose essaye de me tuer. Je peux enfin avoir une année normale. Peut-être que cette année, je peux avoir une fille sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.'

'Suppose que t'as raison.' Déclara Ron pensivement. Pendant les trois dernières années, Harry avait affronté la mort plus d'une fois. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son ami de vouloir une année normale, il savait qu'il le ferait si il est passé par ce que Harry avait traversé.

'Bonne nuit, les gars.' Lança Ron dans un bâillement, et en quelques instants, il s'était endormi.

Après plusieurs minutes, et quand les ronflements des occupants du dortoir étaient évidents, Harry sortit de son lit Après avoir confirmé qu'ils étaient bien endormis, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se lançant à l'extérieur.

**Meri d'avoir lu et s'il vous plait review. C'est ma première HP fic donc allez-y mollo sur les commentaires. Ce chapitre a été empruntéà Animagus Mishap de dragen et adapté. J'ai eu son accord pour emprunter des idées et bien que ce chapitre ressemble beaucoup au sien, je vais tout faire pour diverger des siens mais je trouve ses fics superbes et très bien écrites, donc si vous cherchez bien il y aura sans doute des traces de son travail par la suite.**

**Maintenant, j'ai deux questions pour vous **

**Harry aura trois formes Animagus, une que vous connaissez déjà, deux sont des prédaturs dans leur espècee et une est l'ultime prédateur magique. Deux de ses formes seront magiques.**

**Pensez vous que Harry devrait avoir plus que trois formes Animagus et si oui lesquelles et pourquoi ?**

**2) ****Blaise Zabini devrait il être un garçon ou un e fille ?**


	2. Flash-back Partie 1

**ugo23: Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mon correcteur d'orthographe s'est crashé et mon bêta a disparu. Je me défendais en cours de français mais j'étais loin d'y être le meilleur**

**Pims10 : Je me tate toujours pour le genre de Blaise. Et ne t'inquiête pas je reste sur trois formes Animagus et il n'y aura pas de Draco/Harry.**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration : The Dark Dragen**

Après avoir confirmé qu'ils étaient bien endormis, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Harry tombait.<p>

Il venait de sauter d'une fenêtre de son dortoir. Lors de sa chute, il prit le temps d'apprécier le vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Puis lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à dix mètres du sol il ouvrit ses ailes et profitant de son élan, s'éloigna en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Pendant sa chute, il s'était transformé en un faucon noir.

Pendant son vol vers la Forêt Interdite, il se demanda pourquoi le professeur McGonagall voulait le voir le lendemain matin. En tant que professeur de métamorphose, elle était superbe mais en tant que directrice adjointe, elle ne recevait pas son approbation. En Première Année, pendant le désastre de la Pierre Philosophale, il était aller lui confier ses soupçons sur Severus Rogue et elle l'avait tout simplement envoyé paître. Il y avait aussi la retenue qui les avaient conduis dans la Forêt, pourquoi envoierait elle des Premières Années dans la Forêt alors que quelqu'un ou quelque chose tuait des Licornes ? Bien qu'il s'avérât que Voldemort, qui possédait, Quirrell, était le coupable le fait qu'elle n'ait pas prêter attention à ses soupçons lui resta en travers de la gorge. Pendant sa Deuxième Année, il était allé se plaindre du professeur Lockhart à sa directrice de Maison sans qu'il n'y ait de suite. Il pensait que Lockhart était très collant avec les filles de son année et passait beaucoup de temps avec elles à la fin des cours. Ses peurs furent empirées lorsqu'il découvrit que Lockhart était très habile avec les Sortilèges d'Amnésie.

Tout ceci le rendit d'autant plus soupçonneux quand McGonagall demanda sa présence dans son bureau pour le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'il survola la Forêt Interdite, Harry sentit un léger tiraillement sur sa magie. Le tiraillement venait d'une partie reculée de la Forêt, un endroit où il savait qu'il risquait de rencontrer les enfants d'Aragog ne sachant pas comment ils réagiraient à son arrivée dans leur territoire, il préféra continuer de planer autour du château. Apercevant une tache blanche dans le ciel nuageux, Harry reconnut sa chouette Hedwige. Sachant qu'elle le reconnaîtrait pour l'avoir déjà vu dans cette forme, il prit une trajectoire qui le rapprocha. L'apercevant planant prés d'elle, Hedwige poussa un doux hululement pour indiquer qu'elle le reconnaissait.

L'heure suivante fut remplie de vols planés à deux et de jeux de chasse aérienne. Puis, sentant l'envie d'aller se coucher Harry retourna à la fenêtre d'où il était parti. Atterrissant dans le dortoir, il vérifia que ses camarades étaient bien endormis avant de se transformer et d'aller dans son lit. Alors qu'il s'endormait, Harry se rappela ce qui lui était arrivé cet été.

_**Flash-back**_

Harry était assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursleys et souriait à la mine renfrognée de Vernon. Harry en connaissait la cause : le fait qu'il avait un parrain accusé de meurtre de masse. A leur arrivée au n°4 de Privet Drive, Vernon annonça : 'Mon garçon, prends tes affaires dans le coffre et va dans ta chambre. Cet été tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux tant que tu ne te comportes pas comme un hooligan et que tu n'approches pas de ma famille !'

Surpris que son Oncle n'ait pas commencé à se plaindre de lui et de son parrain accusé de meurtre, Harry monta ses affaires dans sa chambre où il fit une rencontre inattendue.

'Sirius !'

'Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? Dursley ne t'a pas embêté ?' Demanda Black.

'Je vais bien et Vernon m'a laissé… Attends un peu, tu lui as fait quelque chose ?'Finit Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

'Qui, moi ? OK, peut-être un peu… J'ai 'discuté' avec Pétunia et Vernon, ils vont nous laisser tranquille et ne pas se mêler de nos affaires.' Répondit son parrain.

'Merci Sirius, mais de quoi parles tu en disant 'nos affaires' ?' Demanda le Potter d'un ton confus.

'Cet été, je vais t'entraîner et te révéler certaines choses.' Commença Patmol. 'Mais avant tout je dois te dire qui tu es et ensuite je te poserai une question. Tout d'abord, tu es le Survivant.' A la grimace de dégoût d'Harry, il ajouta. 'Je sais que tu détestes ce titre, avec raison, il te rappelle la mort de tes parents. Mais pour les sorciers ça fait de toi une célébrité et ça te donne le pouvoir d'influencer les gens. Ensuite, tu es l'Héritier de trois familles : Peverell, Potter et Black pour autant que je sache. Peverell et Potter, ça te vient de James et Black vient de moi. Ces positions te donnent un certain pouvoir politique…'

'Héritier de quoi ?' Coupa Harry.

'Foutu Dumbledore !' Jura Sirius. 'Il était censé t'apprendre les us et coutumes de notre société ainsi que t'enseigner comment prendre ta place de Lord Potter. Au vu de ta réaction, je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas ?'

'Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, donc je dirais que non.' Répondit l'adolescent.

'Les Potters sont une Famille Très Noble et Très Ancienne qui descendent de la Famille Très Noble et Très Ancienne des Peverells. A ma mort ou à ton émancipation, tu deviendras Lord de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Blacks. Quand tu deviens un Lord, tu deviens aussi un membre du Magenmagot ça veut dire que tu peux assister aux procès et voter les lois. A cause de ce pouvoir, beaucoup de personnes vont chercher à entrer dans tes bonnes grâces et certains vont te craindre.

De plus, toi, Harry Potter es un individu unique. A un an tu as vaincu Voldemort.' Puis voyant que Harry allait l'interrompre, Sirius ajouta : 'Nous savons tous deux que c'est l'œuvre de Lily, mais le Monde des Sorciers croit que c'est toi qui l'a vaincu et donc te voit comme un héro. Pendant ta Première Année, tu as fait face à Voldemort et sauvé la Pierre Philosophale. En Deuxième Année, tu as combattu et tué un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les événements de ta Troisième Année. Oh, je pourrai aussi ajouter 'a combattu un Troll et a sauvé des demoiselles en détresse'. Tout ceci fait de toi un sorcier différent des autres.'

'Et voici ma question.' Continua Patmol. ' Qui souhaites tu être ? D'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendu à Poudlard tu es un élève exceptionnel en Défense et tu reçois des notes tout justes acceptables en Métamorphose et Charme. Mais d'après les mêmes rumeurs tu atteins à peine la moyenne dans tes autres classes. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour Potions, Rogue se comporte avec toi comme un enfant avec une vieille rancune, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te retiens de faire de ton mieux. En tant que ton Parrain, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi donc je te demande aujourd'hui : 'qui veux tu être ?'

Pensant à tout ce que Sirius venait de lui dire, Harry réalisa que Dumbledore lui avait caché beaucoup de choses et que ce n'était pas en se cachant qu'il se débarrasserait de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air, pour une raison inconnue, de vouloir sa mort. Il décida alors de se reprendre en main.

Avec son raisonnement complet, il se promit d'être plus assertif et confident et espéra que Sirius pourrait l'aider. Si il le faisait, il utiliserait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter pour se faire plaisir. Si c'était quelque chose de sérieux (et non Sirius, parce que les choses enfantines ne lui apporteraient rien), alors il allait le maîtriser le plus rapidement possible et peut-être même l'enseigner à ses amis pour les rembourser de pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. En bref, il allait arrêter de se laisser aller à la dérive sur la rivière de la vie. Il allait commencer à faire l'expérience de ce qu'il voulait. Pour commencer, il allait faire mieux dans ses classes et non se laisser aller, il voulait rendre ses parents fiers et s'améliorer à l'école rendrait sa Mère fière de lui. Bien étudier à l'école lui permettrait de préparer son avenir, et bien qu'il n'aimait pas penser à l'avenir, car il ça impliquait souvent de revenir chez les Dursleys, il savait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de penser à ce sujet, en particulier si les gens allaient commencer à venir vers lui pour obtenir des réponses ou de l'aide. Il faut également penser à Voldemort à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, il finissait par le tuer sous une forme ou une autre, une formation d'écolier et sa chance l'avaient gardé en vie jusqu'à présent, mais ça ne durerait pas pour toujours.

Réfléchissant aux sujets qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'étudiait pas Arithmancie, il aimait les mathématiques, principalement parce qu'il pouvait le faire dans sa tête sans crainte de sa tante, un oncle ou son cousin. Donc, l'année prochaine, il étudierait cette matière, même si il avait un an de retard, il était sûr Hermione l'aiderait à rattraper son retard et ça lui permettrait de sortir de Divination. Peut-être qu'il possédait un talent pour cela ? Sinon, il pourrait toujours laisser tomber en sachant qu'il avait essayé. Il allait aussi faire l'essai de l'Etude des Runes. Hermione lui avait dis que les runes étaient utiles à savoir pour les protections et les rituels.

'Tu as raison, Sirius.' Commença Harry sérieusement. 'Je me suis toujours retenu. Ca remonte à un contrôle où j'ai eu une meilleure note que Dudley, quand je suis revenu et que j'ai montré ma note à Pétunia elle a commencée à hurler que c'était de ma faute si son 'Dudlynouchet' avait eu une mauvaise. J'ai reçu comme récompense une cote cassée et trois jours sans manger. Ensuite j'ai fait attention de ne pas avoir de meilleures notes que Dudley et c'est devenu une habitude.'

Voyant Sirius, rouge de colère, se lever pour aller punir les Dursleys, Harry le retint et lui dit : 'Non, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'eux et j'ai depuis longtemps cessé d'accorder de l'importance à ce qu'il pensent de moi.' Puis continua : 'Oui, je ne donnais pas le meilleur de moi-même en classe mais aussi je suis devenu paresseux en la compagnie de Ron. Mais ce ne sera plus le cas, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre ma vie en main et de ne me laisser manipuler par personne.'

'Puisque tu parles de Ron, il y a certaines choses auxquelles j'ai réfléchi mais je t'en parlerai plus tard.' Rétorqua Black. 'Et en parlant de Dumbledore, tu dois faire attention à lui. Je ne sais pas si ses actes sont intentionnels ou simplement malavisés. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que c'est lui qui a lancé le Sortilège de Fidelitas donc il savait que Peter était le Gardien du Secret et que je n'avais pas vendu les Potters. Il n'a pas cherché à me donner un procès, ce qui le rend suspect à mes yeux.'

'Allons nous autre part ?' Demanda Potter.

'Oui, j'ai installé une tente dans un bois proche. Après mon évasion avec Buck, je me suis arrêté dans une propriété des Blacks et j'ai rassemblé ce qui serait utile pour t'entraîner.' Répondit Sirius avant de conduire Harry dans les bois. 'Voici mon humble demeure !' Dit il en arrivant à destination.

S'arrêtant et plissant les yeux, Harry vit lentement apparaître une tente à coté de laquelle se trouvait Buck. 'Bonjour, Buck.' Salua t'il en inclinant légèrement le buste et fixant la créature dans les yeux. Presque immédiatement, Buck rendit son salut au Potter et lui permit de caresser son encolure. Après cela Sirius emmena son filleul vers sa tente. 'Sirius, tu es sur que nous allons tenir à deux dans cette tente ?' A cela Patmol répondit en entrant dans la tente : 'Bien sur que oui, et tu oublies de quoi est capable la Magie !'

De façon hésitante, Harry pénétra dans la tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, il découvrit avec stupeur que l'intérieur de la tente était IMMENSE. L'entrée donnait sur un salon avec deux canapés, des sofas et une table basse sur laquelle on pouvait poser des boissons ou des livres. Il explora par la suite le reste de la tente et découvrit en plus du salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger une salle de bain, une salle de musculation et plusieurs chambres. Seulement deux pièces refusèrent de s'ouvrir, lorsqu'il posa la question de ce que ces portes cachaient, Sirius répondit : 'Derrière la première porte, se trouve l'Armurerie et la deuxième cachait la Bibliothèque. L'Armurerie contient toutes sortes d'armes, des armures et de l'équipement. La Bibliothèque a tous les livres que j'ai pu réunir après mon évasion. L'un d'entre eux devrait t'intéresser, c'est un livre écris par un Black qui pouvait parler Fourchelang, il est écris en Fourchelang donc je ne peux pas le lire contrairement à toi. Dans cette tente, tu peux utiliser la magie sans être repéré par le Ministère. Mais avant de commencer ton entraînement, voici ce par quoi tu commences.' Dit il en lançant à Harry une potion et un livre.

'Qu'est ce que c'est ?' Demanda Potter.

'La potion verte répare les dommages infligés par les Dursleys et utilise les nutriments de ce que tu manges pour renforcer ton corps, le livre est un manuel sur l'Occlumancie. Ce que je te dirais plus tard sera très important, donc tu as besoin de savoir comment protéger ton esprit de Legilimens hostiles.' Répondit Sirius. 'Je te dirai pourquoi Voldemort veut ta mort, ainsi que des secrets sur ta famille et la mienne. Ton entraînement commence avec ce livre et cette potion mais à partir de demain, tous les matins tu iras courir dans la forêt puis à ton retour tu utiliseras la salle de musculation que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi. Pour la magie, tu étudieras d'abord la théorie puis tu utiliseras ce que tu sais. J'ai aussi des armes de ma famille et des armes Moldues que nous étudierons tous les deux.'

S'installant dans un sofa, Harry but la potion et commença à lire _Occlumancie : Comment ordonner son esprit pour les nuls_.

_**-HPlSd—**_

2 semaines plus tard, Harry se tenait dans une clairière près de Stonehenge et regardait Sirius finir le cercle d'un rituel au cours duquel l'adolescent allait apprendre quelle était sa forme Animagus. Lorsqu'il demanda pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici, son Parrain répondit : 'Stonehenge est un site hautement magique et sur une ligne d'alignement entre plusieurs sites magiques. Nous n'allons pas à Stonehenge, car il y a un ordre du Ministère de me donner le Baiser à vue. Puisque je tiens à mon âme, nous n'irons pas à un endroit très peuplé comme Stonehenge où un sorcier pourrait m'apercevoir et appeler les Aurors pour me capturer. Bien, maintenant si tu en as fini avec tes questions, le cercle est fini. Place toi au centre et laisse moi faire, tu va rencontrer ta forme Animagus.'

D'un pas hésitant, Harry entra dans le cercle et lorsqu'il atteignit le centre, il entendit Patmol réciter une incantation en latin avant que tout devienne noir.

Six heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et vit Sirius qui patientait en lisant un livre de Sun Tzu. Remarquant que son Filleul sortait de sa transe, il ferma son livre et commenta : 'Il savait de quoi il parlait ce Sun Tzu, fichtrement bon livre. Alors, quelle est ta forme Animagus ? Qu'as tu rencontré ?'

Extasié, Harry répondit : 'Je n'ai pas rencontré mes formes, je les incarnais. J'ai trois formes Animagus, et j'ai incarné chacune dans leur monde. Le premier rêve s'est passé dans un endroit qui ressemblait aux Alpes en France. Lorsque le rêve a commencé je volais dans les nuages, puis quand je suis descendu en dessous de la couche nuageuse j'ai aperçu des montagnes et un lac. Voulant savoir à quoi je ressemblais, je suis aller utiliser l'eau comme un miroir. De ce que j'ai vu, je ressemble à un Faucon Pèlerin mais entièrement noir. J'avais soif donc j'ai pris quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reprendre les airs. Pendant mon vol, j'ai eu faim et j'ai ressentis le besoin de m'affirmer en tant que chasseur et prédateur. Donc, je me suis mis à chercher une proie dans la montagne j'ai repéré ce qui avait l'air une marmotte ou d'un petit rongeur, j'ai décris des cercles autour de ma proie avant de l'attaquer avec une attaque en piqué. Pour le tuer, je lui ai brisé la nuque d'un coup de serre, alors que je commençais à manger ma proie tout est devenu noir et je m'attendais à me réveiller.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai commencé mon second rêve. Dans ce monde, il avait l'air de faire nuit et je me trouvais dans une forêt. L'herbe et le feuillage étaient d'un vert profond alors que le ciel était violet et que des étoiles y scintillaient. De ce que j'ai pu voir j'avais l'air d'un canin et j'étais entièrement noir. Etrangement, j'avais l'air d'avoir une sorte de pouvoir sur les ombres : lorsque j'ai posé une patte dans l'ombre d'un arbre, elle a semblée prendre vie et s'est entrelacée autour de ma patte comme si je pouvais y entrer. Après quelques expérimentations, j'ai compris que je pouvais utiliser les ombres comme je souhaitais. J'ai passé ce qui m'a paru être des heures à voyager d'ombre en ombre et à les modeler. Soudain Loup blanc avec le bas des pattes grises est apparu devant moi en grognant comme il défiait. Sans attendre, je me suis jeté sur lui mais je n'ai réussi qu'à écorcher son épaule avant qu'il ne recule. Ensuite, il m'a sauté dessus mais je l'ai esquivé en disparaissant dans une ombre. Le combat a continué comme ça pendant un moment, avec chacun d'entre nous réussissant à érafler l'autre mais aucun d'entre nous ne prenait l'avantage. Jusqu'à ce que je le piège quand il traversa une ombre : je lui ai lancé une pique d'ombre pour le blesser puis je l'ai envelopper de tentacules d'ombre pour l'immobiliser. Quand il n'a plus put bouger, je suis sorti de l'ombre où je me cachais et me suis approchais de lui. C'est alors que j'ai senti à quel point il était faible : il était resté éloigné de moi plus qu'il ne le fallait pendant le combat et utilisait des attaques d'ombre de loin sans jamais s'approcher plus que nécessaire. Le retenant avec ma propre maîtrise des ombres, je m'approchais et alors que je me tenais au dessus de lui, il laissa échapper un gémissement comme si il me suppliait de l'épargner. Ignorant son gémissement, je le mordais à la nuque pour lui briser le cou. Je sentis alors que je venais d'affirmer ma place en tant qu'Alpha de cette forêt. Après cela, ayant soif et voulant laver le sang dans ma bouche, je me dirigeais vers un ruisseau où j'étanchais ma soif et rinçait ma bouche. Puis je regardais dans l'eau ce à quoi je ressemblais, je vis un Loup entièrement noir et beaucoup plus grand que les Loups normaux. Puis ma vision devint noire et je m'attendais à me réveiller ici.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je commençais ma troisième et dernière vision. Aussi la plus énigmatique. Ma vision commença alors que je volais dans les nuages, mais cette fois je n'incarnais pas la créature, j'étais simplement un passager dans son corps. Alors que je volais dans les nuages, je ressentis la joie de la créature quand elle se lança dans un ballet de figures aériennes. Peu après, alors qu'elle sortait de la couche nuageuse, je vis un nouveau monde. Ce monde ressemblait fortement à la surface de la planète Mars mais en y ajoutant des volcans et des coulées de lave. Puis, je vis les habitants de cet étrange monde. Beaucoup d'entre eux ressemblaient à des dinosaures, il y avait aussi ce qui ressemblait à des dragons, mais le plus étonnant fut les humains. Ils étaient plus grands et plus imposants que n'importe quel être que j'ai vu sur Terre. La majorité d'entre eux avaient une peau blanche comme de l'ivoire et des cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène. Ils portaient tous, à l'exception des enfants et des personnes âgées, une arme comme un gourdin ou une épée. Comme la créature se posait, je vis son ombre. Elle était IMMENSE, plus de vingt mètres de long et de grandes ailes sur le dos. Une fois posée, la créature s'approcha d'un plan d'eau. Alors qu'elle commençait à boire, j'essayais de voir son reflet, mais tout devint noir et je me suis réveillé.'

Puis voyant Sirius bouche bée, Harry demanda : 'Patmol, quel que chose ne va pas ?'

Ce à quoi Black répondit : 'Si quelque chose ne va pas, je ne sais pas. Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu continues d'être de plus en plus différent. Tu était supposer rencontrer ta forme Animagus pas l'incarner. La majorité des gens ont une seule forme Animagus, c'est très rare d'en avoir plusieurs incarner ton Animagus aurait du prendre plusieurs semaines de méditation. Mais maintenant, je suis presque sûr que tu arriveras à te transformer complètement en Loup ou en Faucon d'ici la fin du mois. En parlant de tes formes, ton Faucon est juste ça : un Faucon. Mais ton Loup est beaucoup plus que ça, avec la taille et le pouvoir qu'il a sur les ombres, je peux te dire que ta forme est un Loup d'Ombre, ce type de Loup est en quelque sorte la famille royal des Loups.'

'Wow !' S'émerveilla l'adolescent. 'Non seulement je suis l'Héritier de trois Familles, mais je suis aussi un Loup royal. Intéressant tout ça !'

'Pendant Août, je te donnerai des leçons sur comment te comporter en Lord et je te donnerais des livres sur tout ce que tu dois savoir sur ta place dans notre monde, le Magenmagot et le Ministère.' Interrompit son Parrain. 'Au sujet de la lettre de Ron qui t'invite à la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je te conseille de lui dire que tu le retrouveras là-bas. Tu auras ta propre tente et les Potters ont toujours droit à une place et des tickets gratuits lors des grands événements comme celui-ci. Si tu t'y étais pris à l'avance tu auras pu réserver ta propre loge mais maintenant tu te retrouves dans la loge du Ministère avec tous ceux que Fudge à invité et les dignitaires irlandais et bulgare.'

'Pourquoi ma propre tente ?' Interrogea Harry.

'Je ne peux pas t'accompagner et je vais garder cette tente puisque c'est la mienne.' Répondit son Parrain. 'Et puisque je me suis autoproclamé l'oncle sympa, je vais te donner une tente pour te donner un peu plus d'indépendance, et si tu te sens d'humeur, pour être en privé si tu ramène une fille, ou même plusieurs.' Finit il en clignant un œil.

'Couché Patmol, ce que je fais avec une fille n'est pas tes affaires.' Coupa un Harry rougissant.

'Si tu veux.' Confirma Sirius d'une façon désinvolte. 'Mais tu n'auras pas ta tente avant mi-Août. Ce sera une partie de mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Quand tu auras fini ton entraînement Animagus, nous irons prendre une semaine de vacance dans le sud de la France, j'ai déjà tout réservé. Le 1er Août, pour ton anniversaire, je t'emmènerai quelque part où tu passeras ta journée à t'amuser, et tu en auras besoin. Car une semaine plus tard, tu t'entraîneras avec un de mes amis du SAS, c'est un Cracmol, dans une unité spéciale qui affronte les utilisateurs de magie. Tu sais déjà comment utiliser des armes Moldues, il t'enseignera des techniques de combat armé et sans arme, l'usage des explosifs, des techniques commando et te perfectionneras dans le maniement des armes. Ce sera pendant une semaine, et pendant une semaine tu vivras en Enfer. Mais après cette semaine dure, ce ne sera que de l'entraînement léger.

'Alors, commençons tout de suite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !' S'exclama un Harry impatient.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review SVP.<strong>

**J'ai toujours cette question de si Blaise reste un garçon ou devient une fille.**


	3. Flash-back Partie 2

**Raspoutine66 : Mon Harry sera fort mais pas invincible. Je connais le piège dont tu parles et je pense que je peux l'éviter.**

**Yoko67 : Merci pour ton soutien. Vraiment. Mais j'avais un peu merdé sur le prologue donc les commentaires étaient justifiés, même si un peu dûrs. Mais merci beaucoup.**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

'Alors, commençons tout de suite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !' S'exclama un Harry impatient.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Début Flash-back 2<strong>_

Harry réussit à finir son entraînement Animagus le 26 Juillet, et commença à explorer la possibilité de se transformer en un hybride entre sa forme de Faucon ou de Loup et sa forme humaine. Mais avant qu'il puisse compléter cet entraînement Sirius l'emmena prendre des vacances en France, au Cap d'Agde et ses plages naturistes. Au début de leur séjour, Sirius en bon Parrain, emmena son Filleul en visite dans une colonie de Vélane, certaines d'entre elles s'attachèrent à lui et pendant son séjour elles lui firent découvrir tous les plaisirs du sexe sans prendre sa virginité. Le 31, ils allèrent à Nice pour prendre du bon temps puis comme minuit sonnait Sirius donna ses cadeaux à Harry. Un passe pour tous les casinos de Las Vegas, valable le 1er Août et des lentilles qui avaient plusieurs fonctions. D'abord, elles agissaient comme ses lunettes puis elles pouvaient zoomer, avaient une vision nocturne et, un ajout de Sirius, pouvaient voir au travers d'objets comme des vêtements, des portes ou des murs.

Pendant la journée du 1er Août, ils s'amusèrent à Las Vegas, puis Black emmena le Potter dans un quartier magique où il lui acheta une tente magique et une nouvelle baguette qui lui fut fabriquée sur mesure. La tente avait le même schéma que celle de Sirius et la baguette fut modifiée pour que seul Harry puisse l'utiliser.

Comme le temps s'écoulait, Sirius rappela le rendez-vous qu'il avaient le lendemain matin avec son ami des SAS. Quand l'heure du rendez-vous fut proche, Sirius Transplana près de Cardiff en emmenant Harry avec lui. Dans une maison proche, ils rencontrèrent le SAS qui allait entraîner l'adolescent pendant une semaine. Dés les présentations, il insista pour être appelé Sergent-Major. Puis vint la semaine d'entraînement où Harry vécut l'Enfer. Le Sergent-Major poussa le corps d'Harry au bout de ses limites en le privant de sommeil, en lui imposant des courses dans la montagne en pleine nuit et le forçant à nager dans une eau à 5 degrés. Après lui avoir fait courir un parcours d'obstacle le matin, le Sergent-Major passait la journée à entraîner Harry à différentes méthodes de combat armé et sans arme. Le 7 Août, le jour avant le départ de Harry, avec un artificier il enseigna les bases de l'utilisation des explosifs à l'adolescent. Le 8 Août, avant que Harry ne parte, le Sergent-Major lui offrit comme récompense pour l'avoir impressionné, un fusil de tir de précision L96A1 moulé pour s'adapter à sa prise.

Puis Sirius et Harry partirent pour les Highlands d'Ecosse pour se reposer, bien que Harry développa l'habitude de courir le matin.

Et le 23, le Potter alla prendre un Portoloin pour aller à la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch où il trouva l'emplacement réservé aux Potters.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Harry lisait le livre écrit en Fourchelang, _Les Sortilèges en Fourchelang_, en sirotant un soda. Le point intéressant était que les Sortilèges lancés en Fourchelang ne nécessitaient pas de mouvement de baguette. Et en bonus, personne à part Voldemort ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il lançait.

Soudain, Ron entra en trombe dans la tente suivit plus timidement par Hermione qui s'annonça.

'Salut, mec !' Commença Ron son visage légèrement rouge d'indignation. 'Où étais tu ? Mon Père a dit que tu ne te trouvais pas chez toi. Quand Dumbledore a entendu ça, il a commencé à te chercher partout, disant : 'Harry est le plus en sécurité chez lui.', tu as effrayé tout le monde !'

'Autre part.' Répondit le Potter. 'Je doute que mes choix en dehors de l'école concernent Dumbledore. Et j'étais en sécurité, j'étais avec un ami appelé Patrick Mollier, qu'on surnomme Patmol.'

Seule Hermione saisit la référence à Sirius, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement alors que Ron commença à bredouiller : 'Mais Harry, c'est Albus Dumbledore, il sait ce qui est le mieux !'

'Ron. Coupa Harry. 'Nous allons être d'accord de ne pas être d'accord. Et je préférerais parler de Quidditch.' Après avoir salué Hermione, lui et Ron commencèrent à parler de Quidditch, comparant les équipes de Bulgarie et d'Irlande et échangeant des pronostiques sur le résultat. Hermione, quant à elle, était assise dans un sofa face à Harry et le regardait en silence, comme si elle l'étudiait.

Pendant sa discussion avec Ron, Harry scanna l'esprit de ses amis avec son Occlumancie. Ron était occupé à être jaloux de la richesse perçue de Harry et pensait à ce qu'il dirait à sa Mère, car Molly et Albus lui avaient demandés d'espionner Harry, en fait depuis leur Première Année il avait été un espion. Hermione le surprit agréablement, bien qu'elle ait été une espionne en Première et Deuxième Année, elle ne l'était plus. Mais elle avait toujours un grand respect pour les figures d'autorité.

A la fin de leur discussion, Ron, qui devenait rouge de colère à l'arrogance perçue de Harry sortit de la tente en pensant à ce qu'il dirait à sa Mère et à Dumbledore. Après la sortie de Ron, Harry continua sa lecture et Hermione qui avait demandée une boisson, sirotait une Bièraubeurre. Après avoir demandé la permission d'Harry, elle explora la tente, mais comme pour lui dans celle de Sirius, l'Armurerie et la Bibliothèque restèrent fermées. Quand elle eut tout exploré, elle revint s'asseoir en face de Harry.

'Harry.' Commença t'elle. 'Où étais tu, et ne me dis pas autre part, je sais que tu étais avec Sirius Et qu'as-tu fait ?'

'OK.' Répondit l'adolescent. 'Je te dirais où je suis allé mais pas ce que j'ai fait. Et ne proteste pas, c'est non négociable. Pendant la majorité de Juillet, je suis resté près de la maison des Dursleys, puis avec Sirius je suis allé en France, j'ai passé mon anniversaire à Las Vegas, ensuite je suis allé au Pays de Galle et pour finir jusqu'à hier j'étais en Ecosse.'

'Peux tu me dire pourquoi deux portes sont restées fermées ?' Demanda Hermione.

'Ces deux portes sont l'Armurerie et la Bibliothèque. L'Armurerie contient des objets dangereux donc tu ne peux pas y aller. Et la Bibliothèque a des livres Black et Potter, et tu n'as pas le droit de les lire.' Expliqua Harry.

'D'accord.' Concéda Hermione en pouffant les joues. 'Reste avec tes jouets, je te verrais dans la loge du Ministre pendant le match.' Avant de retourner à la tente des Weasleys.

Lorsque l'heure d'aller au match approcha, Harry s'habilla de vêtements Moldus recouverts d'une robe noire avec des ornements vert émeraude faite en Soie d'Acromentule. Lorsqu'il traversa le camping pour atteindre le bois où se trouvait le stade il vit de nombreux sorcier et sorcières afficher leur magie sans craindre d'être vus par des Moldus, il entendit aussi de nombreuses langues étrangères, pas seulement le Bulgare et l'lIrlandais mais aussi du Français, del'Allemand, de l'Arabe….

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée du stade, il présenta à la sorcière du comptoir le ticket que Sirius lui avait fourni. 'La loge du Ministère, tout en haut des marches, Héritier Potter !' Gloussa t'elle. Harry monta le long escalier jusqu'à la loge du Ministère où un homme l'arrêta. 'Ticket et nom, s'il vous plaît.' Sortant son ticket Harry se présenta. 'Voici mon ticket, je suis l'Héritier Potter-Peverell-Black.'

A cette annonce tout le monde originaire de Grande-Bretagne se retourna et vit avec stupeur Harry.

Drago, qui était assis entre son Père et sa Mère, devint rouge de colère à la mention de Héritier Black et tempêta : 'Comment ça Héritier Black ? Je suis l'Héritier Black ! Quand mon Père…'

Avec une voix hautaine, digne d'un Sang-Pur, Harry rétorqua : 'Oh, tu es là cher Drago. S'il te plait, tais-toi, ta voix me fait mal aux oreilles. Et malheureusement pour toi, je suis l'Héritier Black depuis ma naissance, tu peux vérifier avec Gringotts si tu veux.'

'Quand le Seig…' Commença Drago avant d'être réduit au silence par un regard de Lucius.

'J'espère que l'Héritier Black ne s'offensera pas si nous le prenons au mot et vérifions avec Gringotts votre déclaration ?' Répliqua Lucius d'une voix soyeuse.

'Pas du tout cher Lucius, après tout on ne sait jamais qui ment et qui dit la vérité dans ce bas monde ?' Commenta Harry avant d'aller baiser la main de Narcissa. 'Et voici toute la beauté d'une Fille de la Maison Black.'

'Héritier Black.' Salua Narcissa avec une révérence.

Après cela Harry salua Fudge, sachant que ses titres faisaient impression puis alla saluer les Weasleys qui tous sauf Ron qui gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le terrain vide, l'accueillirent à bras ouvert.

Puis Ludo Verpey arriva et après le consentement de Fudge, qui essayait sans succès de parler avec le Ministre Bulgare, annonça l'arrivée des mascottes. Harry s'émerveilla lorsque les Farfadets firent pleuvoir une pluie d'or sur eux avant de se rappeler que cet or n'était pas réel. Lorsque les Vélanes apparurent sur le terrain, Harry savait ce qui allait se passer, il ressentit le Charme des Vélanes tenter de l'influencer mais l'esprit de son Loup et de son Animagus inconnu rejetèrent l'influence étrangère. Il observa alors avec amusement de nombreux hommes se ridiculiser sous l'influence des Vélanes.

L'arbitre, Hassan Mostafa, qui s'était lui-même ridiculisé sous l'influence des Vélanes, les força à regagner le bord du terrain et signala à Ludo que le match était prêt à commencer. Verpey appela alors chaque joueur, déclenchant des ovations lorsque chaque Attrapeur arriva sur le terrain. Puis, Hassan Mostafa siffla le début du match. Très vite les Poursuiveurs Irlandais montrèrent leur supériorité alors que les Batteurs Bulgares donnèrent libre cours à leur férocité. Krum démontra pourquoi il était Attrapeur en dépit de son age en faisant mordre la poussière plusieurs fois à Aidan Lynch, l'Attrapeur Irlandais. Le match se conclut 160 – 170 en faveur des Irlandais mais par la prise du Vif d'Or par Victor au cours d'une Feinte de Wronski qui envoya Adrian au sol. Les joueurs de deux équipes défilèrent dans la loge du Ministère et furent féliciter par tous les officiels présents. Par la suite, Harry, après avoir salué Narcissa et lui avoir adressé les salutations de Lord Black, prit part à une fête avec les Weasleys qui soutenaient l'Irlande, sauf Ron qui adulait Krum. La fête terminée, Harry pris congé de Hermione et des Weasleys en promettant de les revoir sur le quai de King's Cross.

Puis il regagna sa tente, et alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir il entendit des cris de panique. Regardant au travers de la toile de la tente Harry aperçut des Mangemorts. Sans paniquer, il se dirigea vers l'Armurerie où il entreprit de s'équiper. Tout d'abord, il mit des un jean et un t-shirt noirs en Soie d'Acromentule car ils avaient une résistance comparable à celle du Kevlar. Comme armement il choisit la Dague Black qu'il attachât à l'intérieur de son avant bras avec ceci il prit dans un holster attaché à sa cuisse un Beretta 92 et il complétât ceci avec le L96A1 qui lui avait été offert. Pour finir, il mit une ceinture rattachée à son holster de cuisse avec des grenades explosives, flash-bang, fumigène et des chargeurs pour se armes. Pour rester incognito il en fila une cagoule avec des Runes pour empêcher que l'on puisse voir au travers, pour que qui que ce soit autre que lui puisse l'enlever et pour garder une température confortable. Comme protection supplémentaire, il mit un blouson en peau de Basilic avec lui aussi des Runes pour garder une température confortable. Puis ainsi harnaché, il murmura : 'Il est l'heure d'aller chasser du Mangemort.'

Il laissa ses baguettes à l'intérieur de la tente pour ne pas être repéré par le Ministère et restant dans les ombres se dirigea vers les Mangemorts. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les Mangemorts, Harry enclencha la vision nocturne de ses lentilles et prépara son L96A1, sur lequel il avait ajouté des Runes pour le rendre silencieux et plus léger. A 150 mètres de lui, il vit un groupe d'une dizaine Mangemorts qui marchaient entre des tentes qu'il incendiaient et faisaient léviter trois Moldus au dessus d'eux : le propriétaire du camping, sa femme et leur fille. Il s'approcha un peu plus, et à 100 mètres du groupe mis en joue les Mangemorts. Il prit une grande inspiration et gardant son souffle pressa trois fois la gâchette, chaque pression mettant une balle dans la tête d'un Mangemort. Les Mangemorts, voyant leurs amis tomber sans un bruit et sans voir l'éclair d'un Sortilège furent plongés dans la confusion, ce qui permit à Harry d'abattre deux Mangemorts de plus en vidant son chargeur sur les cibles en mouvement. Pendant que le Potter changeait de chargeur, ils lâchèrent les Moldus, qui atterrirent rudement sur le sol, et s'enfuirent dans les bois. Harry rangea son L96A1 dan une Poche Sans Fond et sortit son Beretta, plus propice à l'environnement renfermé des bois et les pris en chasse.

Pénétrant dans les bois, Harry vit un scène qui le dégoûta : cinq Mangemorts, pantalon sur leurs chevilles retenaient trois Vélanes dont une avait l'air d'avoir reçu le Sortilège Doloris. Les deux autres étaient une fille qui devait être un peu plus âgée que lui et une petite fille qui semblait plus jeune qu'un Première Année de Poudlard.

'J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment était une Vélane !' Puis se tournant vers celle qui semblait être la Mère des deux filles menaça : 'Ecarte les jambes, salope ! Ou j'utiliserais tes filles à ta place après t'avoir tué !'

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la femme qui se débattait, Potter dégoûté lança une grenade flash-bang et lorsque tout le monde fut aveuglé, sortit de sa cachette et abattit chaque Mangemort de deux balles. Alors qu'il vérifiait que les Mangemorts étaient bien morts, il reçut un sortilège de Découpe dans le dos. Heureusement pour lui le Sort fut absorbé par le blouson surpris il se retourna et vit que l'adulte pointait vers lui sa baguette vers lui d'une main tremblante en gardant ses filles derrière elle. Dans ses yeux, Harry vit qu'elle était terrifiée et avait peur de lui après l'avoir vu s'occuper des Mangemorts d'une manière brutale et sans pitié.

Montrant qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal, Harry abaissa son pistolet et recula et expliquant : 'Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je chasse seulement les Mangemorts.' Jusqu'à sa sortie de la clairière, la Mère pointa sa baguette vers mais il s'arrêta en chemin pour mettre une balle dans la tête de chaque Mangemort.

Enclenchant un nouveau chargeur dans son Beretta, Harry repartit à la chasse. Sachant que les Aurors arriveraient bientôt pour reprendre contrôle de la situation, il se résolut à repartir à regagner sa tente pour ne pas être attrapé. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire demi-tour, il entendit des cris de douleur suivis de rires. Approchant de la source des cris, le Potter vit entre les arbres prés d'une dizaine de Mangemorts entourant deux blondes et un noir. Dégainant sa Dague Black, Harry se faufila entre les arbres pour s'approcher des Mangemorts.

'_Doloris_ !' Vint d'un Mangemort visant la blonde qui semblait être de l'âge de Harry. 'Voici la punition lorsqu'on refuse de s'incliner devant le Saigneur des Ténèbres, Greengrass !'

A ces mots et après avoir observé les captifs, Potter reconnut Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini. Tout ce qu'il savait d'eux est qu'il étaient des Serpentards mais ne faisaient pas partie du gang de Drago Malefoy et étaient amis avec Tracey Davis.

Puis Blaise fut immobilisé par un Maléfice du Saucisson, alors que plusieurs Mangemorts approchèrent les sœurs Greengrass avec un regard mauvais. Sachant ce qui allait se produire, Harry se décida à agir et approcha les deux Mangemorts les plus proches, qui étaient restés à l'écart et dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Raffermissant son contrôle sur les ombres, il saisit sa Dague dans une prise inversée. Agissant en synchronisation, il lança une lance d'ombre entre les omoplates du premier homme, le tuant instantanément, et poignarda le sorcier en face de lui dans la poitrine en lui mettant la main sur la bouche pour qu'il ne puisse pas alerter ses camarades. Sa Dague, renforcée par des Runes pour la garder toujours aiguisée, coupa facilement la robe et les chairs du sorcier.

Avec ses armes à distance, Harry se sentait plus détaché, de ses victimes mais avec sa Dague il pouvait voir et sentir la vie quitter lentement sa victime pourtant il ne ressentit aucun dégoût ou regret, seulement une froide détermination d'abattre ces animaux.

Il recommença la même tactique plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les sorciers entourant les sœurs Greengrass. Une fois de plus il lança une grenade flash-bang et abattit les Mangemorts restant de chacun deux balles dans la poitrine. Une fois tout danger écarté, il se préciptat vers les sœurs Greengrass en pleurs et à qui il ne restait que leurs sous-vêtements. Agissant vite, il récupéra deux capes sur les corps des Mangemort pour couvrir les deux sœurs, ce qui lui valut un 'Merci !' sanglotant de Daphné auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

Alors qu'il se préparait à repartir, il entendit '_Doloris_ !' venant de derrière lui. Immédiatement, il sentit la douleur, comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait des centaines de couteaux chauffés à blanc dans le corps, dans sa douleur il put entendre le rire de son agresseur et les cris terrifiés des sœurs. Il était incapable de bouger pour faire autre chose que se tordre de douleur et cela lui parut durer une éternité. Puis, aussi soudainement que le Sortilège avait commencé, il s'arrêta, emportant la majorité de la douleur. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au Potter pour pouvoir se redresser, malgré les résidus du Sortilège qui le traversaient de temps à autre, et regarder les alentours. Il vit Daphné qui pointait sa baguette vers un sorcier, qui avait été décapité par un Sortilège de Découpe au cou lentement pour ne pas l'affoler, il posa sa main sur sa baguette fumante et la força à l'abaisser. Sans prévenir elle se blottit et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. La couchant dans l'herbe près d'Astoria, qui avait libérée blaise, il leur adressa un salut de la tête avant de repartir vers sa tente en prenant soin d'éviter chaque personne encore présente dans les bois. Sur son chemin de retour, il vit une marque fantomatique verte en forme de crâne s'élever d'une clairière qui fut quelques secondes plus tard illuminée par des éclairs rouges.

Arrivé à sa tente, Harry remit tout son équipement à sa place, pris une douche chaude pour rincer le sang et la poussière de la soirée et alla dans son lit où il s'endormit rapidement.

Le matin suivant, il revêtit des habits correspondant à son titre d'Héritier de trois Maisons et se mit à la recherche de Fudge. Il le trouva en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy et plusieurs Aurors examinant les dégâts. Se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir tué hier, Harry demanda à Fudge ce qui s'était passé. Le Ministre expliqua que plusieurs sorciers déguisés en Mangemort avaient dévastés le camping, torturés les Moldus ainsi que plusieurs sorciers et sorcières. Il fit remarquer aussi qu'un inconnu masqué, utilisant de viles armes Moldues avait tué plusieurs éminents citoyens. Remarquant que Harry montrait des signes d'exposition à l'Endoloris Fudge demanda qui avait osé attaquer le Survivant. Harry, fixant Lucius dans les yeux répondit que c'était un sorcier déguisé en Mangemort. Lucius, qui suspectait que Harry était l'inconnu masqué, tenta de le piéger en suggérant à Fudge que Harry avait besoin d'un garde du corps. Le Ministre rejeta cette idée sous le prétexte que Harry allait bientôt retourner à Poudlard et serait protégé par Dumbledore. Puis Harry demanda ce qu'était la marque qu'il avait aperçu hier et qui l'avait créé. Fudge, avec un tremblement dans la voix, expliqua que par le passé cette marque flottait au-dessus des maisons frappées par Lord Machin et ses suivants. Ce qui fut confirmé par un Lucius nerveux, intriguant Harry. Puis, dans un rire, Fudge raconta que un Weasley et une Née-Moldue avaient été trouvés sous la marque, et à la question si ils auraient pu créer la marque, affirma que c'était impossible, bien que la baguette du Weasley eut été utilisée pour la créer.

Après avoir pris congé du Ministre et de Lord Malefoy, Potter se dirigea vers là où il pourrait trouver les Weasleys, seulement pour voir qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Donc, il alla ranger sa tente et partit prendre un Portoloin qui le mena à un endroit où il put retrouver Sirius et passer le reste de ses vacances avec lui jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

_**Fin Flash-back 2**_

Ceci était à quoi pensait Harry en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, pour la sélection des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.<strong>

**Je penche vers la suggestion de Blaise étant un garçon et une fille, mais je suis toujours ouvert aux suggestions.**


	4. Flash-back Partie 3

**Yoko67 : Encore merci pour ton soutien, je le dirai jamais assez -)**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

Après avoir pris congé du Ministre et de Lord Malefoy, Potter se dirigea vers là où il pourrait trouver les Weasleys, seulement pour voir qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Donc, il alla ranger sa tente et partit prendre un Portoloin qui le mena à un endroit où il put retrouver Sirius et passer le reste de ses vacances avec lui jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

_**Fin Flash-back 2**_

Ceci était à quoi pensait Harry en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, pour la sélection des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il finissait de manger le festin offert par les Elfes pour la sélection des trois champions, Harry sentit le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait empirer. Pour se changer les idées, il pensa à la révélation de Sirius et à ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour à Poudlard.<p>

_**Début du Flash-back 3**_

'Comment ça, j'ai un prophétie sur le dos ?! Tu plaisantes ?' Demanda Harry inquiet.

'Pas du tout.' Commença son Parrain. 'Je l'ai gardé pour la fin de l'été pour que tu puisses en profiter et pour que tes boucliers d'Occlumancie soient assez puissants. Tu retournes à Poudlard dans 2 jours et ton Occlumancie est assez bonne. Donc voici la prophétie : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ Une partie a été entendue par Rogue, qui l'a transmise à Voldemort ce qui a causé la mort de tes parents et a fait que Voldemort t'a marqué. Rogue a supplié Dumbledore de sauver Lily, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Il a fait sembler de les protéger car il te voyait déjà comme une arme. En t'empêchant d'accéder à la Prophétie, à tes titres et à de l'entraînement il veut faire de toi un sacrifice. Quand je l'ai vu peu après mon évasion de Poudlard, il m'a dit qu'il pensait que le pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait était l'Amour. Soit il est devenu sénile ou il prévoit quelque chose qui n'est pas dans ton intérêt.'

'Penses tu qu'il pourrait me forcer dans un contrat de mariage ?' S'enquit Potter.

'Impossible.' Affirma Sirius. 'Seul le Patriarche des Potters peut entrer un Potter dans un contrat de mariage. Et vu que James n'en a pas fait un pour toi, tu es libre comme l'air. Mais Albus en prétendant être ton tuteur magique peut essayer, et faire croire à qui ne connais pas ces règles que c'est le cas. Sur un autre sujet, nous savons tous deux que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va se dérouler à Poudlard et qu'il y a de grandes chances que ton nom apparaisse. Pendant ton absence, j'ai trouvé dans un livre un moyen de tourner cette situation à ton avantage. Alors, voila…'

Pendant le temps qu'il restait avant qu'il parte Harry et Sirius firent des plans pour l'année à venir.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Pendant son voyage en train, Harry resta silencieux, repassant dans sa tête leurs plans pour l'année et la Prophétie.

Puis le jour de la rentrée, il fut appelé par le professeur McGonagall. 'Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ?' Demanda Harry, avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeunere.

'Pas exactement pour moi Mr Potter. Le Directeur a remarqué vos changements et voudrait que vous passiez voir Madame Pomfresh pour s'assurer que tous va bien.'

Harry, pendant l'été, avait atteint, grâce à la potion, les 1m90 et avait gagné du muscle.

Ce à quoi Harry répondit, surprenant Minerva : 'D'accord, j'irai voir Madame Pomfresh puisque je dois lui parler. Mais j'aimerai que vous veniez puisque je dois aussi vous parler.' La Directrice de Gryffondor était surprise, car le fait que Harry n'appréciait que modérément ses visites à l'Infirmerie était connu de tous.

Harry expliqua : ' Pendant l'été, un sorcier nommé Patrick Mollier m'a rendu visite, et en plus de me donner des potions pour restaurer mon corps, il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait pour que son savoir ne se perde pas à sa mort.' Sirius, à cause de son séjour à Azkaban ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant donc avait fait de Harry son héritier. En fait, il était bien l'Héritier Black mais avait servit à Drago un petit mensonge.

'Mr Potter, savez vous à quel point c'est dangereux d'accepter des potions d'un inconnu ?' S'insurgea le professeur. 'Pour autant que nous le sachions il aurait pu vous empoisonner. Vous devriez être prudent lorsque vous faites confiance à quelqu'un, surtout vous, vu que vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc il est d'autant plus urgent d'aller voir Pompom.'

'D'accord, je vais vous suivre, et sur le chemin nous pouvons parler.' Soudain, il ajouta. 'Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être est ce mieux ainsi. Je ne voudrais pas lancer une rumeur que j'ai utilisé de la Magie Noire pendant l'été et si vous êtes là vous pourrez dire au Directeur qu'il n'y a aucun danger, ainsi il n'essaiera pas de défaire mon travail.'

Minerva était stupéfaite par la déclaration de Harry. Il semblait sous-entendre que Albus voulait qu'il reste faible bien sur si c'était de la Magie Noire il interviendrait, mais en faire de même si ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle suivit Harry qui se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie. 'Mr Potter, de quoi voulez vous me parler, et pourquoi sous-entendez vous que Albus voudrait que vous soyez faible ?'

Harry se maudit intérieurement, car il ne voulait rien sous-entendre, du moins pas à voix haute. 'OK, je vais vous dire ce que je sous-entend, mais je doute que ça vous fasse plaisir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit cet été et j'ai réalisé que le Directeur n'a pas toujours mes intérêts en tête comme il le dit si souvent. Je ne dirais rien de ma vie chez les Dursleys, vu que c'est personnel, mais je lui ai raconté quelles étaient mes conditions de vie et espérait qu'il pourrait m'aider, seulement pour qu'il me dise d'y retourner bien que ce soit clairement contre ma volonté.'

A cela, Minerva murmura : 'J'avais dit à Albus qu'ils étaient les pires Moldus qui soient.' Puis voyant le regard empli de colère de Harry, ajouta : 'Oui Mr Potter, j'étais là quand Albus vous a laissé avec les Dursleys. Je lui ait dis que vous ne seriez pas bien reçu mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus, mais je n'en avais pas le pouvoir.'

Quand Harry entendit cela, il résolut de se méfier encore plus du Directeur. Il fut en colère avec McGonagall car elle savait comment était sa famille et pourtant n'avait rien fait. Mais elle semblait honnête quand elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire donc décida d'attendre et de voir comment elle agirait dans le futur.

'Commençons avec ma Première Année. Beaucoup de choses auraient pu être différentes, mais je vais souligner quelques points. D'abord, pourquoi garder la Pierre à Poudlard ? Voldemort était il la première personne à essayer de voler la Pierre ? Je ne pense pas, et maintenant je suis presque sûr que la Pierre était un appât pour faire sortir Voldemort de sa cachette et me tester. Les épreuves étaient si faciles que s'en est ridicule. Une plante dont on vient d'apprendre que sa faiblesse est la lumière une clé volante pour le plus jeune Attrapeur qu'il y ait jamais eu un échiquier, tout le monde connaît le niveau de Ron aux échecs un Troll, nous en avions déjà battu un un puzzle logique pour Hermione, la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année et le Miroir qui ne m'a posé aucun problème. Et qui a eu la brillante idée d'envoyer des Premières Années dans la Forêt où des Licornes se font tuer ?' Finit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall était choquée. Plus elle en entendait plus elle était en colère contre Albus. Elle avait dit plusieurs fois que la Pierre n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard, mais elle avait acceptée ce que disait Albus quand il disait avoir la situation bien en main. Mais le pire était que quelqu'un avait changé la retenue qu'elle avait donnée. Elle répondit : 'Mr Potter, les épreuves dont vous parlez ne sont pas celles qui ont été mises en place. Il n'y avait pas une mais deux plantes, une dont la faiblesse est la lumière et une autre dont la faiblesse est l'obscurité. La clé pour ouvrir la porte ne se trouvait pas en bas lorsque vous étiez proche de gagner le jeu, les pièces d'échecs vous attaquez il n'y avait pas un mais trois trolls et les fioles des potion étaient toutes remplies d'une potion qui vous endormirez. Et pour le Miroir, je ne sais pas, Albus l'a ajouté. Et tout les professeurs avaient reçu pour instruction de ne pas envoyer d'élèves dans la Forêt tant que ce qui tuait les Licornes n'avait pas été abattu.'

Pour Harry ce dernier point était une autre raison de se méfier de Dumbledore car lui seul avait l'autorité nécessaire pour influencer ceci. Puis, il se souvint d'un dernier point. 'Dernière chose, et cette fois ce n'est pas à propos d'Albus mais de vous. Si vous m'aviez écouté quand je vous ai parlé de la Pierre, je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'aller la 'sauver'. Vous êtes vous demandé comment je pouvais savoir pour la Pierre ? Ou comment je savais que quelqu'un allait la voler ? Si vous aviez cherchée à savoir, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de descendre là-dessous.'

Minerva se sentit coupable, car en effet si elle avait cherchée à savoir, Harry n'aurait pas été blessé et n'aurait pas eu à tuer un professeur.

'Continuons avec ma Deuxième Année, qui là non plus n'a pas été parfaite. Pourquoi Dumbledore a t'il engagé Lockhart ? N'importe qui ayant lu ses livres sérieusement aurait vu que les dates rendaient impossibles certaines de ses actions, permettant de dire que c'était une fraude. Si Ron et moi n'étions pas intervenus, il ne serait pas aller sauver Ginny. Comment se fait il que le Directeur ne savait pas quel était le monstre qui attaquait les étudiants alors que Hermione une élève de Deuxième Année a pu le comprendre avec quelques indices ? Et enfin, encore vous. Je vous ai dit que quel que chose n'allait pas avec Lockhart, je m'inquiétais pour les étudiants et avec raison, car quand nous sommes allés sauver Ginny il s'est avéré qu'il était très talentueux avec le Sort d'Amnésie. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu célèbre : il volait l'histoire des gens et les forçait à oublier. Je suis inquiet qu'il ait pu toucher de façon inappropriée ses élèves et les ait fait oublier, si c'est le cas ce serait la faute de Dumbledore mais aussi la votre. La faute serait en grande partie celle de Dumbledore puisqu'il l'a engagé mais vous seriez en tord aussi car si un élève vous approche avec une telle plainte au sujet d'un professeur, la logique demandes que vous investiguiez.'

Minerva se sentit encore plus coupable et encore plus en colère contre Albus. Elle avait dit au Directeur que Lockhart était un incompétent, incapable d'enseigner et qu'elle avait reçue plusieurs plaintes à son propos. Mais comme à Potter, elle leur avait dit de ne pas réagir de façon excessive et que le professeur avait été approuvé par Dumbledore puisqu'il l'avait engagé. Mais maintenant elle était en colère contre elle-même. Si Potter avait raison, beaucoup de ses étudiants avaient été… Cette pensée la dégoûtait. Plus Potter parlait plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait son travail.

Avant qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits, Potter continua : 'Et pour finir, ma Troisième Année. Pourquoi le Directeur a-t-il permis au Ministre de poster des Détraqueurs près de Poudlard ? Le risque de les voir échapper à tout control et se nourrir sur les élèves ne vaut pas la _possible_ chance de capturer un criminel. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit que seul les Aurors avaient le droit d'être stationnés près de Poudlard ?

Parlons de mes classes, je vais échanger Divination avec Anciennes Runes. Avant que vous disiez quoique ce soit, je sais que je n'étais pas dans cette classe l'année dernière mais je sais que je peux passer un test pour prendre cette matière avec ceux de mon année. Je vais aussi laisser tomber Potions et Histoire de la Magie. Je sais que je ne peux pas complètement les laisser tomber donc je vais étudier de façon indépendante. J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour noter mon travail en Potions.'

Puis Harry continua son voyage ver l'Infirmerie, où se trouvait Pompom Pomfresh. L'infirmière s'était levée tôt pour préparer des potions calmantes à l'attention des Premières Années qui auraient le mal-être de Poudlard. Voyant Harry s'approcher, elle soupira : 'Dans quoi vous êtes vous encore fourré, Mr Potter ?'

'C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir Pompom.' Dit le professeur de Métamorphose. 'Il dit qu'il a pris des potions d'un inconnu pendant l'été et je l'ai amené ici pour voir quels étaient les dégâts.'

'J'ai essayé de dire au professeur que il n'y avait aucun problème.' Commença Harry. 'Un sorcier, nommé Patrick Mollier', m'a donné des potions pour ma guérison.' Puis son ton se durcit. 'Mais ce n'était pas le travail de Patrick de me donner ces potions, n'est ce pas ? C'était le votre ! Même si ce n'était pas les mêmes potions que vous m'auriez donné, elles avaient un but de guérison. Donc j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne me les avez pas donné ?'

L'infirmière était choquée par le ton de Potter et inquiète que il ait accepté des potions d'un inconnu. Minerva quant à elle pensait la même chose que lui, ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle ne réprimanda pas Harry pour ces paroles.

'A votre première visite à l'Infirmerie, j'ai réalisé un scanner médical et j'ai trouvé plusieurs anomalies. Je suis allé en parler au Directeur et…' Répondit Pompom.

'Il a dit qu'il s'en chargerait, n'est ce pas ?' Interrompit Harry. 'Vous voyez ce qu'il en est. Il a fallu trois ans et un inconnu pour faire votre travail. Le Serment d'Hippocrate, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

La première règle d'un médecin est _ Ne pas faire de mal_. Mais en faisant rien, vous auriez pu faire plus de mal que de bien. Votre priorité est elle de soigner vos patients ou d'écouter un vieil homme fouineur, même si c'est votre patron. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir décider de qui vous soignez. Qui sait ce que le retard dans ce traitement aurait pu faire ? Rien ne s'est passé, mais ça aurait pu être grave. Si Patrick n'avait pas été là pour faire votre travail, ça aurait pu être très grave.'

Harry attendit patiemment que Mme Pomfresh fasse ses scans médicaux, qui révélèrent que Harry ne s'était jamais porté mieux, et il sortit courir à l'extérieur.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Il se rappela aussi du jour où les étudiants de Poudlard commencèrent la rumeur comme quoi il devenait un Seigneur de Ténèbres. C'était après une argumentation pendant une classe du professeur Maugrey.

'Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait quels sont les Sortilèges dont l'utilisation est susceptible de vous envoyer à Azkaban ?' Interrogea le professeur.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent lentement dont celle de Harry. Maugrey pointa Harry pour qu'il réponde.

'Il y en a trois.' Répondit Potter. ''Ils sont connus sous le nom les Sortilèges Impardonnables : le Sortilège de l'Imperium, le Sortilège Doloris et le Sortilège de la Mort. L'usage de n'importe lequel sur un humain est passible d'une peine de prison d'Azkaban à vie.' Puis il ajouta. 'J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été, ainsi que sur ces Sortilèges, et je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas être connus comme étant Impardonnables.'

Ses camarades de classe le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou. Ils avaient tous du mal à croire que Harry, l'élève-star de Gryffondor, pensait que les Sortilèges Impardonnables devraient être interdits.

Fol Œil le regarda avec intérêt. 'Expliquez, Mr Potter.' Il demanda avec curiosité.

'Pour commencer, le Sortilège de l'Imperium.' Commença Harry. 'Le Sortilège donne un contrôle absolu des actions de la victime du Sort. De ce que j'ai lu, la victime ne sentirait rien d'autre qu'une impression de flotter dans les nuages et une légère félicité. Pendant que vous êtes sous son influence, le lanceur peut vous faire faire ce qu'il veut, même tuer votre famille pour faire dans l'extrême. Dans de mauvaises mains ce Sort peut être très dangereux, mais dans de bonnes mains il peut être d'une grande aide. Disons que vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui va se tuer en sautant vous pourriez penser que le Sortilège de Stupéfixion ou quelque chose similaire pourrait l'arrêter. Mais si vous faites ça, il est très probable que vous fassiez tomber la personne. Si vous utilisez l'Imperium vous pourriez ramener la personne en sécurité pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'en occuper. Ou si vous étiez avec quelqu'un dans un bâtiment en feu ou à un endroit élevé la personne pourrait paniquer ou être paralysée de peur. Encor une fois vous pourriez stupéfier cette personne et la faire léviter en dehors du bâtiment. Mais là encore vous pourriez la faire tomber dans le feu ou dans le vide et dans le cas ou vous utiliser la lévitation, ça pourrait prendre du temps durant lequel le feu pourrait vous barrer la route ou le bâtiment s'effondrer, vous tuant. Mais en utilisant l'Imperium, un simple Sort et vous et la personne en danger pouvez revenir en sécurité. Je peux penser à de nombreuses situations similaires, mais elles se terminent toutes de la même façon : vous et la personne en danger êtes sauvés.'

'C'est une idée tout à fait valable, Potter.' Répondit Maugrey, avec un sourire. 'Pas beaucoup de gens pensent comme ça, dans les bonnes mains un tel Sort peut en effet protéger des personnes et sauver des vies. Mais, comme vous l'avez dit, il peut être dangereux dans de mauvaises mains.' Le professeur pris alors une des araignées, ce qui causa à Ron de repousser sa chaise, il la tint dans la paume de sa main et lança :'_Imperio !_' L'araignée sauta de la main d'Alastor et se balança au bout d'un fil de sa toile comme au bout d'un trapèze. Puis elle brisa sa toile en sautant sur le bureau et tourna en rond sur elle-même.

Tout le monde riait sauf Harry, Hermione et Maugrey.

'Vous trouvez que c'est marrant ?' Lança Fol Œil à ceux qui riaient. 'Vous aimeriez que je vous fasse la même chose ?'

Les rires cessèrent instantanément.

'Comme le disait Potter, contrôle absolu. Il y a plusieurs années de nombreux sorciers et sorcières étaient sous l'influence de ce Sort.' Dit Maugrey et Harry sut qu'il parlait des années quand Voldemort était tout-puissant. 'Beaucoup d'Aurors travaillant pour le Ministère ont eu du mal à dire qui était forcé et qui agissait de leur propre volonté. L'Imperium peut-être combattu et je vous apprendrais comment, mais ça demande de la force de caractère, ce que tout le monde n'a pas. Il vaut mieux éviter de se faire toucher par ça, donc VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !' Il rugit soudainement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

'Ensuite le Sortilège Doloris, de ce que j'ai lu, il cause une douleur inimaginable. Mais utilisé correctement, il peut relâcher de coutres poussés d'énergie qui stimuleraient les nerfs et les muscles. Je ne connais pas la façon de faire dans les hôpitaux magiques, mais il y a une telle pratique chez les Moldus qui permet de relancer le cœur. Ce qui permet de faire revenir à la vie le patient si le cœur et le cerveau n'ont pas été privés d'oxygène trop longtemps.' Expliqua Harry

'Laissez moi vous montrez les effets d'un Sort Doloris prolongé. Ce Sort a besoin d'un spécimen plus grand pour que vous comprenez.' Déclara Maugrey avant de lancer '_Amplificatum !_' Ce qui fit reculer encore plus Ron face à l'araignée qui avait atteint la taille d'une Acromentule

Fol Œil pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée et lança '_Endoloris !_'

Tout de suite l'araignée tomba en repliant ses pattes sur elle-même, elle se roula en boule et convulsa en roulant dans tous les sens. Aucun son ne venait d'elle mais Harry était sure que si elle en avait une, elle aurait criée. Il avait crié lors de la Coupe du Monde quand il avait été touché par ce Sort.

'STOP !' Cria Hermione d'une voix stridente.

Harry la regarda. Elle ne regardait pas l'araignée mais Neville. Harry suivant son regard vit que les mains de Neville étaient crispées sur son bureau, ses jointures blanches et ses yeux emplis d'horreur. Maugrey leva sa baguette, l'araignée se relaxa mais continua de convulser par moment.

'_Reducio !_' Marmonna Fol Œil. 'Comme le dit Potter : de la douleur à l'état pure. Ce Sort vous fait sentir comme si vous étiez en feu, poignardé… Vous n'avez pas besoin de couteaux pour torturer quelqu'un si vous pouvez utiliser ce Sort. Celui là était très populaire lui aussi. Pour finir, Potter, le Sort de la Mort, quelles sont vos pensées ? Comment peut il être utilisé pour le bien ?'

Tout le monde regarda Harry avec intérêt. Des personnes comme Ron, Seamus et Dean pensaient que parce que Harry pensait que les Impardonnables pouvaient être utilisés pour le bien, il devenait un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

'Et enfin, le Sort de la Mort. Commença Harry. 'Comme beaucoup le savent, tue rapidement et sans douleur donc pourquoi est ce qu'un médecin ne pourrait pas l'utiliser sur un patient qui meurs lentement ? Ne serais ce faire preuve de pitié que de tuer quelqu'un qui souffres inutilement et que plus rien ne peut aider ? Tout ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que bien que beaucoup des Sorts de Magie Noire peuvent être utilisés pour faire le mal, ils peuvent aussi faire le bien. Comme la Magie que nous pouvons utiliser, elle peut être utilisée pour faire le mal. Comme le Sortilège de Stupéfixion, avec assez de puissance vous pourriez arrêter le cœur d'une personne et la tuer. Comme avec le Sortilège de Lévitation, vous pouvez léviter une personne très haut ou par-dessus le rebord d'un bâtiment élevé et annuler le Sort, les laissant tomber et ainsi les tuant. C'est en fonction de l'intention.'

'Bien dit Potter.' Dit Maugrey. 'Peu de gens pensent comme ça. Comme il l'a dit, la Magie est la Magie, les gens rendent la Magie bonne ou mauvaise. J'ai entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dire : Il y a seulement le pouvoir, et ceux trop faible pour l'obtenir. La plupart d'entre vous pourraient ne pas être d'accord avec ceci, mais après ce qu'a dit Potter, vous devriez y réfléchir.'

Il tendit la main vers l'araignée, qui comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer essaya de s'échapper mais Fol Œil la rattrapa avec un '_Accio !_' et la plaça au centre de son bureau. Une fois sur ses pattes, elle se mit à courir précipitamment vers le bord du bureau.

Maugrey leva sa baguette et Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

'_Avada Kedavra !'_

Il y eut un flash de lumière verte et un brusque coup de vent. De façon instantanée, l'araignée tomba du bureau morte.

'Comme Potter le dit, rapide et sans douleur' Dit Maugrey calmement. 'Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contrer. Une seule personne y a survécu et elle est assise devant moi.'

_**-HPlSd—**_

Il se rappela aussi comment son amitié avec Ron commença à battre de l'aile.

Fred et George le remerciaient pour leur avoir prêté sa Cape et pour son conseil de léviter leurs noms dans la Coupe. Ils lui dirent aussi comment Ron qui s'était montré avait par erreur posé le pied sur la Limite d'Age, ce qui lui avait valu d'être projeté contre un mur. Il fut trouvé par Maugrey qui l'emmena à l'Infirmerie où il fut interrogé par McGonagall et Fol Œil lorsque Maugrey menaça de transformer Ron en fouine Ron se mit à table, comment il allait être le Champion de Poudlard et comment il allait voler à Harry toute sa gloire et tout son argent.

'Je l'ai vu venir, pour être honnête.' Dit Harry quand les Jumeaux lui demandèrent pourquoi il n'était pas surpris. 'Regardez, l'idiot transpire la jalousie et l'avarice. Ce serait amusant de le voir sélectionner et se prendre une raclée pendant les taches.'

'Aucune chance Harry, pas avec moi et Fred dans la compétition. Et Angelina a mis son nom aussi.' Sourit George.

Quand Ron se montra en public, les jumeaux s'étaient assurés de mettre au courant toute l'école à propos de ce que Ron avait dit, en assurant qu'il n'était en aucune façon associé aux jumeaux. Quand Ron se montra, il rencontra des regards de mépris et de dégoût qui surpassaient ceux que Harry avait reçu pendant l'épisode de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Stupidement, il se dirigea vers Harry, assis à la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, et immédiatement commença à empiler de la nourriture sur son assiette.

'Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me regarde ?' Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

'Ca doit avoir à voir avec le fait que tu ais dis que tu allais voler toute ma gloire et tout mon argent.' Dit Harry froidement. 'Maintenant prends ton assiette et va t'asseoir ailleurs avant que je te montre pourquoi Voldemort me crains.' Pendant qu'il disait cela il fixait Ron avec un regard de dégoût et projetait dans son esprit un sentiment de peur.

Un regard à la baguette qui dépassait de la manche de Harry et il partit, serrant son assiette débordante contre sa poitrine.

_**Fin du Flash-back 3**_

Son assiette vidée, il se tourna vers la Coupe de Feu qui émit un flash de flammes rouges, prévenant de l'imminence de la sélection.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.<strong>

**C'est le dernier gros flash-back, maintenant nous retournons dans le présent.**

**Dernière chance pour choisir entre un Blaise garçon ou fille.**


	5. Champions & Gringotts

**Yoko67 : Bonne chance pour ton exam blanc, -)**

**Raspoutine66 : Cette notion de Magie Noire et Magie Blanche a commencée pour moi avec des fics de Star Wars. J'y crois vraiment et je m'y tiens !**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

* * *

><p>Un regard à la baguette qui dépassait de la manche de Harry et il partit, serrant son assiette débordante contre sa poitrine.<p>

_**Fin du Flash-back 3**_

Son assiette vidée, il se tourna vers la Coupe de Feu qui émit un flash de flammes rouges, prévenant de l'imminence de la sélection.

Dumbledore se leva et annonça, à voix haute : 'La Coupe va maintenant sélectionner nos trois Champions, faites silence s'il vous plait ! Quand j'annonce votre nom, veuillez aller dans la salle préparée à votre attention !' Avant de s'approcher de la Coupe. Dans une éruption de flammes rouges, un parchemin s'échappa de la Coupe, que Dumbledore s'empressa de saisir 'Le Champion de Durmstrang est…Victor Krum !'

Au milieu des applaudissements, venant majoritairement du contingent de Durmstrang et des Serpentards, Krum se leva et se dirigea vers la salle mentionnée. 'Je savais que vous pouviez y arriver, Victor !' Rugit le Directeur Karkaroff. Harry reconnu l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, dont Ron ne cessait de parler avant leur…séparation.

Après que Krum soit allé dans la salle des Champions, un autre parchemin apparu dans une éruption de flammes, le Directeur l'attrapa et lu : 'Le champion de Beauxbâtons est… Fleur Delacour !'

Le Champion, ou plutôt la Championne, reçut des applaudissements polis venant de la table de Serdaigle, où se trouvaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Comme Krum, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la même salle. Harry reconnu une des filles qu'il avait secouru pendant la Finale de la Coupe du Monde. Comme l'avait dit Ron, elle était une Vélane, et avait du mal à contrôler son Charme, comme le prouvaient les expressions béates de nombreux garçons lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux.

'Oh, elles ont l'air déçues.' Dit Hermione en désignant plusieurs élèves de Beauxbâtons.

Déçues est un euphémisme, pensa Harry. Deux des filles, qui avaient apparemment entrées leurs noms et n'avaient pas été choisies, fondirent en larmes la tête entre les bras.

Alors que Harry roulait des yeux devant les deux drama Queens, Fleur était entrée dans la salle et la Coupe cracha un autre nom. Dumbledore prit le parchemin et annonça : 'Le Champion de Poudlard est…Cédric Diggory !'

'NON !' S'exclama Ron, mais personne ne l'entendit au milieu des applaudissements. Des tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle venaient des applaudissements polis, la table de Gryffondor émettait des applaudissements enthousiastes, mais les Poufsouffles produisaient les applaudissements les plus bruyants, les plus enthousiastes. Pomona Chourave avait sautée sur ses pieds et applaudissait Cédric.

Harry était un peu triste que Angelina n'ait pas été choisie mais il était content pour Diggory. Et son nom n'était pas sorti de la Coupe, ce qui était encore mieux.

Abasourdi, Cédric se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait les autres Champions.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux Poufsouffles pour se calmer, après quoi Dumbledore reprit joyeusement : 'Excellent ! Nous avons maintenant nos trois Champions, je suis sûr que je peux compter sur vous tous pour encourager votre Champions. En encourageant votre Champion vous…'

Mais il fut interrompu par la Coupe de Feu qui émit plusieurs flashs bleu et rouge, avant de cracher un parchemin que le Directeur attrapa, comme si il agissait par automatisme.

Pendant le discours du Directeur, Harry jura : 'Et merde ! Pas encore !' Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se saisir de sa magie.

Seule Hermione, qui était assise à coté de lui, l'entendit. Elle fit le rapprochement entre les jurons de Harry et les flashs de la Coupe avant de soupirer : 'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours toi, Harry ?'

'Je ne sais pas. Mais tu dois me croire Hermione, je n'ai pas entré mon nom.' Murmura Harry.

'Je te crois, Harry.' Répondit Hermione.

Dans le silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore lut le parchemin : 'Harry Potter !'

'Mais ce n'est pas moi !' Protesta Harry.

'Personne ne te croit, Potter !' Lança Drago Malefoy

'Harry Potter, avec les autres !' Pressa Dumbledore.

Après un dernier regard à Hermione, qui portait un regard de soutien, il traversa sans un mot la Grande Salle silencieuse. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle où se trouvaient les Champions, il entendit le murmure des conversations s'élever derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit les trois Champions. Krum se tenait debout près du feu au fond de la pièce Diggory, qui portait un sourire béat, s'appuyait dos contre le mur et Fleur arpentait la salle de long en large.

'Qu'y a-t-il ? Ils veulent que nous revenions ?' Demanda Fleur.

'Il y a eu un imprévu.' Répondit Harry.

Cédric, comprenant ce que voulait dire Harry dit d'un ton hargneux : 'Putain de Potter ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?!'

Harry sortit presque sa baguette, son Loup Animagus demandant le respect, mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée des professeurs. Dumbledore avait l'air agité et inquiet. Rogue portait un sourire méprisant, McGonagall avait l'air agitée, Madame Maxime, la demie géante, ainsi que Karkaroff avaient l'air furieux. Ludo Verpey, qui pénétra dans la salle avec Barty Croupton, le prenant par le bras le plaça au centre de la pièce et annonça : 'C'est incroyable, nous avons un quatrième Champion dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.'

'Madame Maxime !' Dit Fleur en approchant de sa Directrice. 'Il doit y avoir un erreur ! C'est un petit garçon, il est trop jeune !'

Harry dû se crisper pour empêcher son Loup de réagir violemment aux commentaires de la Française.

'Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir.' Répondit la Directrice. 'Que se passe t'il Dumbledore ? Pourquoi deux de vos élèves ont-ils été sélectionnés ?'

'C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, Dumbledore.' Ajouta Karkaroff, irrité. '_Deux_ Champions ? Je ne me souviens pas que l'école hôte ait le droit à deux Champions. Ou n'ai-je pas lu les règles correctement ?'

'C'est impossible !' Protesta Maxime. 'Poudlard ne peut pas avoir deux Champions. Ce serait injuste.'

'Nous pensions que votre Limite d'Age empêcherai vos élèves les plus jeunes d'approcher la Coupe.' Accusa Karkaroff. 'Ou nous aurions amener une plus grande sélection de candidats.'

'Ce n'est pas la faute de Dumbledore, mais celle de Potter, Karkaroff.' Grogna Rogue, ses yeux emplis de haine. 'Ne blâmez pas Dumbledore pour la détermination de Potter à briser les règles. Depuis sa Première Année, il n'a eu de cesse de briser les règles.'

'Nous savons tous ce que vous pensez de moi.' Dit Harry, parlant pour la première fois. 'Vous m'avez haï depuis mon arrivée, tout ça à cause de ce que mon Père et ses amis vous ont fait pendant que vous étiez élève ici. Et vous avez le culot de dire que je me comporte de manière enfantine alors que vous gardez une simple rancune comme un enfant.'

'Harry, montre du respect au professeur.' Avertit Dumbledore

'Oh, mais je lui montre du respect.' Répondit Harry. 'Si je lui montrai ce que je pense de lui, il n'aurait pas apprécié. C'est lui qui me blâme pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je suis puni même pour ce que j'avais une raison de faire. Si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait, l'école aurait été fermée.'

Rogue répondit par son habituel regard méprisant, avec une lueur de haine qui disait qu'il allait surveiller Harry. Dumbledore semblait vouloir soulever la question, mais Harry le coupa en ajoutant : 'En ce qui concerne la sortie de mon nom de la Coupe, je n'ai pas entré mon nom, et avant que vous demandiez je, je n'ai pas demandé à un élève plus âgé d'entrer mon nom.' Précisa t'il.

'Il ment !' Protesta Olympe.

'Il n'a pas pu franchir la Limite.' Dit Minerva. 'Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour…'

'Dumbledore doit avoir fait une erreur avec la Limite.' Dit Karkaroff d'un ton désinvolte.

'C'est possible, bien sûr.' Répliqua Dumbledore poliment.

Harry dit d'un ton moqueur : 'Tout le monde a vu ce qui est arrivé à Weasley lorsqu'il a franchi la Limite, pourquoi pensez vous que un autre élève de Quatrième Année pourrait réussir là où il a échoué ?'

'Mr Croupton…Mr Verpey. Vous pouvez juger de la situation. Vous nous accorderez que la situation est injuste et peu régulière, que dit le règlement ?' Demanda Karkaroff hésitant.

'Nous devons suivre le règlement, et le règlement stipule que les participants dont le nom sort de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer.' Annonça Croupton sèchement.

'Barty connaît le règlement par cœur, si il le dit vous pouvez le croire.' Sourit Ludo.

'Donc vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas déclarer le Tournoi nul et rallumer la Coupe ?' Demanda Harry, irrité d'être ignoré. Croupton et Verpey étaient d'accord avec Dumbledore, ce que Harry savait n'était pas légal.

'Je le crains, mon garçon.' Soupira Dumbledore. Mais Harry remarqua que ses yeux pétillaient, signe que le Directeur préparait quelque chose, ce qui irrita Potter. 'Donc, Albus Dumbledore, Président Sorcier et Manitou Suprême Barty Croupton, le Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, le Directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, disent que je dois participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi d'y échapper ?'

'C'est exactement ce que nous avons dit.' Confirma le Directeur qui cachait un léger sourire.

C'était exactement ce que Harry voulait entendre, il connaissait très bien les règles et savait que le Tournoi pouvait être déclaré nul avant qu'il accepte de participer. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour ce qu'il prévoyait. 'Dans ce cas…Dans le cadre l'ancienne loi où le Manitou Suprême, le Président Sorcier et un Directeur de Département du Ministère acceptent de laisser un mineur participer à un événement pour adulte, je déclare, avec la Magie comme mon témoin, devenir adulte et Lord Potter.'

Tous les Directeurs, d'école, de maison et de Département objectèrent à cette action. Comme Rogue commençait à s'avancer pour insulter Harry, le nouveau Lord ajouta : 'Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma vie et ma magie, ne pas avoir mis mon nom dans la Coupe ou avoir demandé à un autre élève de le faire.'

Tous ceux présent dans la salle étaient frappés de stupeur devant le Serment de Harry. Ce que tous, sauf Harry, avaient remarqué était que Harry avait émis une aura d'un vert émeraude.

'En tant que Lord Potter j'invoque l'anneau des Lords Potter.' Continua Harry.

'Vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre Père si vous croyez que ce montage de lumière fait de vous un adulte et un Lord !' Ricana Severus.

Soudain, dans la paume de la main ouverte de Harry, apparut, dans un flash, un anneau rouge et or. Le présentant à Croupton, il demanda : 'Pouvez vous confirmer que cet anneau est réel ?'

Pendant plusieurs minutes, dans la salle silencieuse, Croupton réalisa plusieurs scans sur l'anneau grâce à sa baguette et sans le toucher. 'C'est en effet l'anneau des Potter. Ce qui veut dire que Mr…pardon, Lord Potter ne mentait pas. Il est maintenant un adulte.'

Passant l'anneau à son doigt, sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore, Harry continua : 'Bien, maintenant je suis tout à fait prêt à participer dans ce Tournoi. Mais je aaaAAAh !'

Après avoir mis son anneau au doigt, Harry avait commencé à émettre une aura magique qui devint de plus en plus brillante jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enveloppé de flammes vertes c'est alors qu'il se mit à hurler. Aux cris de Harry, Dumbledore se précipita vers son étudiant, baguette à la main apparemment pour aider. Seulement pour voir Harry être enlevé par une boule d'énergie argentée, qui les fit tout deux disparaître de la salle, sous les regards ébahis de ceux présents, ainsi que sous le regard soucieux et furieux de Dumbledore.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, était que Fumseck, à partir du moment où Harry avait mis l'anneau à son doigt avait commencé à émettre une lueur argentée qui s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une boule de lumière argentée.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se sentant comme si on avait passé son corps à la broyeuse. Il se trouvait sur un lit, dans une pièce décorée de teintures rouge et or éclairée par un feu de cheminée et plusieurs torches.

S'asseyant sur le lit en un éclair, il demanda à voix haute : 'Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?'

'_Tu es dans la suite dans la suite de Godric Gryffondor. Tu était inconscient à cause de la rupture d'un bloc magique et je t'ai emmené ici.'_ Dit une voix inconnue.

'Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Harry, et ne voyant pas son interlocuteur, ajouta : 'Et où êtes vous ?'

En réponse à ses questions, un flash de lumière argentée apparut devant lui. Quand la lumière diminua, Harry vit devant lui un Phénix similaire à Fumseck, mais plus grand et avec quelques plumes argentées au milieu de son plumage rouge et orange.

'Fumseck ?' Tenta Harry.

'_Oui et non. Dumbledore m'appelait Fumseck mais mon vrai nom est Traya. Mais personne ne doit le connaître. Dons je te conseille de m'en trouver un nouveau. Pour comment tu es arrivé ici, c'est compliqué et je dois remonter à plusieurs années. Je suis apparu plusieurs années avant ta naissance et un jour alors que je sentait une résonance magique venant de toi, j'ai été invoqué lors d'un rituel réalisé Dumbledore où il m'a lié à lui, presque réduis en esclavage. Lorsque ta magie a brisée ses blocs, j'ai été affecté et j'ai réussi à t'emmener ici. Pendant que tu étais inconscient la Magie nous a liée. Lorsque tu as mis cet anneau à ton doigt, la Magie des Potters a brisé les blocs sur ta magie et guérie tes yeux. En libérant ta magie, tu as maintenant accès à de plus grandes réserves d'énergie, ta magie réagit à sa libération comme un lac qui a brisé une écluse. Ta magie surchargerait tes sorts, les rendants dangereux pour toi et ta cible, ou te laisserait incapable de réaliser en sort en t'échappant. Normalement, un tel phénomène se calmerait au bout de plusieurs semaines, mais puisque je suis lié à toi, je peux faire que ta magie reste contrôlée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.'_ Répondit 'Fumseck'.

'Attends, si je t'ai bien compris, Dumbledore t'a réduits en esclavage et a mis des blocs sur ma magie. Non seulement ça, mais sans toi, ma magie serait incontrôlable pendant plusieurs semaines. Ai-je bien compris ?' Interrogea Harry furieux.

'_C'est l'essentiel, oui. Je te conseille d'aller à Gringotts, mais avant ça il me faut un nouveau nom.'_ Confirma 'Fumseck'.

Harry proposa plusieurs noms avant que le Phénix dises d'un ton blasé : _'Je suis femelle.'_ Harry réalisa son erreur : il avait proposé des noms masculins et non féminin. Il proposa : Que penses tu d'Eolia ? Eole était le dieu grec des vents, et Eolia est féminin.'

'_Eolia, j'aime ça.'_ Répondit le Phénix.

'Gringotts ouvre à 10 hures le matin, quelle heure est il ?' Demanda Potter.

'_Il est 11heures, tu as été inconscient pendant plus de 12 heures. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.'_ Répliqua Eolia.

Lord Potter s'approcha d'Eolia qui le voyant se lever, s'envola pour atterrir sur son épaule, avant de les faire disparaître dans des flammes argentées. Ils réapparurent devant les portes de Gringotts sous les yeux ébahis des gardes. Saluant les gardes d'un hochement de tête, il se dirigea vers un comptoir, où montrant l'anneau à son doigt déclara : 'Je veux voir le gestionnaire du compte Potter.' Voyant l'anneau au doigt de Lord Potter, le Gobelin se dépêcha d'aller chercher le gestionnaire après avoir mené Harry dans une salle de conférence.

'Mon nom est TightPurse et je suis le gestionnaire du compte Potter.' Déclara un Gobelin âgé en pénétrant dans la salle. 'Avant que je dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin que vous confirmiez votre identité en remplissant ce bol avec votre sang.'

Saisissant un couteau à coté du bol, Harry s'entailla le poignet et laissa son sang remplir le bol. Quand le bol fut rempli, la coupure de Harry fut soignée par la magie du bol. Le Gobelin utilisa le sang sur un parchemin qui se remplit d'écritures. Après un rapide coup d'œil, le Gobelin tendit le parchemin à Harry.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Age_ : 14 ans

_Statut_ : Sang-Mêlé

_Formes Animagus _: Loup Royal, Faucon et forme inconnue

_Elémentaire de Feu et d'Ombre_

_Fourchelang_

_Père_ : James Potter (décédé)

_Mère_ : Lily Potter née Evans (décédée)

_Parrain_ : Sirius Black

_Marraine_ : Alice Londubat

_Lord Potter_

Coffre 20 : Voûte familiale, contient l'héritage Potter : armes, armures, livres…

Coffre 21 : Coffre, contient 20, 000, 000 Gallions

Coffre 687 : Compte pour l'Héritier Potter 100, 000 Gallions (réapprovisionné chaque mois)

Propriétés :

Maison d'été (détruite)

Manoir Potter – sous le Sortilège de Fidelitas

Appartement à Paris, France

Parts dans des entreprises :

10 % - La Gazette du Sorcier

10 % - Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch

15 % - Zonko

20 % - Les Trois Balais

_Héritier Peverell_

_Héritier Black_

_Héritier Serdaigle_

_Héritier Gryffondor_

_Héritier Serpentard_

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant les résultats. 'Je comprends pour Peverell, Potter et Black mais pouvez vous m'expliquez ma forme Animagus inconnue et pourquoi je suis l'Héritier de trois des Fondateurs de Poudlard.'

Le Gobelin répondit calmement : 'Votre forme Animagus apparaît comme inconnue car votre magie ne l'a pas encore 'débloquée'. Vous êtes le descendant de Godric Gryffondor par votre Père, une Gryffondor a épousée un Potter il y a plusieurs siècles. La lignée des Serdaigles est devenue Cracmol au fil du temps jusqu'à la naissance de Lily Evans, votre Mère. Lord Voldemort était Lord Serpentard quand vous l'avez vaincu, ainsi le titre de Lord Serpentard est le votre par Droit de Conquête. Si vous acceptez vos titres maintenant, je peux aller chercher vos anneaux et les listes de vos biens.'

'_Je te conseille d'accepter ces titres, ils seront utiles.'_ Conseilla Eolia. _'Albus avait limité ta magie et bloqué ton pouvoir d'Elémentaire de Feu, ce qui est illégal. Tu peux le poursuivre en justice pour cela, et avec les titres des Fondateurs, tu peux lui imposer des restrictions, voir le punir à Poudlard.'_

Entendant la voix de son Phénix dans sa tête, Harry déclara : 'D'accord, je vais accepter ces titres. Moi Harry James Potter, avec la Magie comme mon témoin, accepte de devenir Lord Peverell, Black, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor.' Dés que Harry accepta ses titrees, il fut enveloppé par un flash de magie vert émeraude.

Cinq minutes plus tard, TightPurse revint avec quatre boites et les listes des biens de Harry mais il fronçait des sourcils, comme si il était agacé. 'Lord Potter, laisser moi être le premier à vous féliciter pour avoir accéder le Lord de toutes ces familles. Ces boites contiennent les anneaux Black, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je vous enverrais par chouette l'anneau Peverell, nous le gardons pour l'instant car il contient un Sort de Magie Noire, et nous vous le rendrons lorsque nous l'aurons purifié. J'ai aussi les listes de vos biens et un contrat pour un esclave. Le contrat pour l'esclave concerne Nymphadora Tonks quand sa Mère, Andromeda Black, a été bannie de la famille car elle avait épousée un Né-Moldu, Ted Tonks Walburga Black, sa tante et femme de Lord Black, a maudie Andromeda de façon à ce que sa fille devienne l'esclave de Lord Black.'

'Que se passe t'il si l'un de nous deux refuses ? Et pourquoi moi et pas Sirius ?' Demanda Harry.

'Si Lord Black refuse d'avoir un esclave, elle mourra dans les 48 heures à venir, Nymphadora Tonks a 48 heures pour apparaître devant vous et accepter son nouveau statut, avant que sa magie ne la quitte, la tuant dans la journée.' Expliqua le Gobelin. 'Quand Tonks a atteint l'âge adulte, Sirius Black se trouvait à Azkaban et ensuite il était un fugitif.'

'Donc j'accepte ou elle meurt ?' Résuma Harry.

'Quelque chose comme ça Lord Potter.' Confirma TightPurse. 'Je vous donne les listes des biens Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais je reprends la liste des biens Potters car il semble qu'il y ait des anomalies avec les comptes Potter, Black et Peverell.'

Harry acquiesça et lut les listes de biens des Fondateurs.

_Lord Serdaigle_

Voûte 5 :

1, 000, 000 Gallions

Héritage Serdaigle : livres, armes armures…

Propriété :

25 % Poudlard

_Lord Gryffondor_

Voûte 3 :

5,000, 000 Gallions

Héritage Gryffondor : livres, armes armures…

Propriétés :

25 % Poudlard

Suite Gryffondor - Poudlard

_Lord Serpentard_

Voûte 4 :

100, 000 Gallions

Héritage Serpentard : livres, armes, armures…

Propriétés :

25 % Poudlard

Chambre des Secrets - Poudlard

'Nous vous enverrons les listes des biens Potter, Peverell et Black par chouette avec l'anneau Peverell, une fois que nous aurons réglés ces…désagréments.' Conclu le Gobelin. « Maintenant veuillez passer ces anneaux à vos doigts et signer ce contrat. Une copie sera envoyée à Nymphadora Tonks, afin qu'elle soit avertie de son nouveau statut.'

Par automatisme, Harry passa les anneaux à ses doigts et signa le contrat dont deux copies apparurent : une pour Gringotts et l'autre qui sera envoyée à la jeune Tonks. Pliant l'original, il le mit dans sa poche et se levant déclara : 'Je vous fais confiance pour que ce dont nous avons discutés restera entre nous.'

'Bien sûr, Lord Potter. Ce qui se passe à Gringotts reste à Gringotts.' Affirma TightPurse.

Après cela, ils échangèrent des salutations et Harry fut raccompagné aux portes par un garde.

Après son passage à Gringotts, Harry passa plusieurs heures à se munir d'une nouvelle garde-robe à la hauteur de son statut, qui devait lui être envoyée par chouette.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se demanda comment retourner à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que son Phénix pouvait apparaître à l'intérieur des protections du château. Lisant ses pensées, Eolia les fit apparaître devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Harry se rendit compte que les étudiants et les pro fesseurs avaient déjà mangés et étaient allés se coucher. Baillant, il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, décidé à les imiter vu l'heure tardive.

'Tout de suite je veux dormir, mais demain commence l'Enfer de Dumbledore et Rogue.' Etait la dernière pensée de Harry avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review svp<strong>

**Prochain chapitre, Dumbledore va se prendre un retour de bâtons, et Rogue aussi.**

**Après les votes, les résultats sont :**

**Blaise sera un garçon**

**Harry aura trois formes Animagus**

**Merci pour vos votes**

**Et vous pouvez envoyés vos idées**


	6. Bannissement & Renvoi

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

'Tout de suite je veux dormir, mais demain commence l'Enfer de Dumbledore et Rogue.' Etait la dernière pensée de Harry avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Alors que Harry montait le dernier escalier menant au portrait qui cachait la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Eolia l'interrompit : <em>'Harry, quand ta magie a brisée les blocs de Dumbledore, ell a eue un autre effet. Tu vois, la cicatrice sur ton front était un Horcruxe. Un Horcruxe est un morceau d'âme, que l'on divise lors d'un meurtre. Un meurtre est un acte horrible, qui va à l'encontre de la nature et laisse ton âme souillée. Ta cicatrice était…'<em>

'Celui de Voldemort ?' Compléta Harry.

'_Oui celui de Voldemort. Après qu'il ait tué ton Père, il est venu pour te tuer ta Mère en offrant sa vie contre la tienne, a piégée Voldemort dans un Serment Inviolable afin de sauver ta vie. En la tuant d'abord Voldemort sans le savoir a accepté le marché. Quand il a essayé de te tuer, sa magie s'est retournée contre lui et a détruit son corps, car elle ne pouvait détruire son âme morcelée. Ta cicatrice est le résultat de son Sortilège de la Mort. Son Horcruxe, qu'il n'avait pas fini de préparer est allé se réfugier dans le seul être vivant présent dans la maison, Toi.'_ Répondit Eolia.

'Est-ce que Dumbledore savait ? Et qu'est devenu le Horcruxe ?' Demanda Potter.

_Oui, il savait. Il espérait faire de toi un détecteur si Voldemort était proche et en renforçant le lien psychique entre toi et Voldemort, croyait que en te tuant Voldemort s'affaiblirait. La magie de l'anneau Potter a perçue le Horcruxe comme étant une menace et l'a complètement détruit : la teinte du Horcruxe est partie, tu n'a plus de connexion avec Voldemort et les réserves magiques du fragment d'âme se sont ajoutées aux tiennes.'_ Expliqua le Phénix.

'Une raison de plus de se méfier de Dumbledore. La destruction du Horcruxe est un bonus bienvenu.' Commenta Harry, alors qu'il arrivait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. De façon surprenante, elle l'accueillit avec un regard méprisant et avant même qu'il prononce un mot elle lui ouvrit le passage. Intrigué par la réaction du portrait, il pénétra dans la Salle Commune où il se retrouva face à tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Immédiatement en alerte, il remarqua que les Poursuiveuses étaient en pleurs, confotées par les jumeaux Weasley et que la grande majorité des élèves lui faisant face le regardait avec des regards de mépris ou de dégoût.

'Que se passe t'il ?' Demanda Harry.

Dans le silence de la Salle Commune, Ron s'approcha de Harry et hurla en postillonnant : 'Foutu Potter ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de frimer ! Tu ne veux laisser de l'argent ou de la gloire à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas...Argh !' D'autres mots furent perdus quand Harry saisit Ron par la gorge et commença à serrer.

'Tout d'abord…' Commença Harry dans le silence de mort qui régnait.'…vous devriez savoir que je n'ai pas entré mon nom dans ce fichu tournoi. En fait, j'ai fait un Serment que je n'ai pas entré mon nom. Deuxièmement, la Coupe de Feu préférerait être détruite par ses propres flammes plutôt que de te sélectionner. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es le plus insignifiant, glouton, puéril, fainéant stupide, puéril et pathétique de tous les élèves de cette école. Compris, Roy ?' Dit Harry en jetant le rouquin au sol où il lutta pour reprendre son souffle.

'Mon nom est Ron.' Hoqueta le Weasley.

'Si tu le dis Robby, maintenant je suis fatigué et je vais me coucher.' Finit le Potter en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, avant que quelqu'un attrape son bras.

'Pas si vite, Potter.' Dit Ron en arrachant l'écusson Gryffondor de la robe de Harry. 'La majorité de Gryffondor a voté pour que tu sois banni de la Maison. A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus un Gryffondor, va faire tes valises et va t'en, avant d'être expulsé par la force.'

Portant un léger sourire, Harry monta faire ses valises. Personne n'avait pu ouvrir sa valise car elle était verrouillée par un mot de passe en Fourchelangue. Avant de franchir la sortie de la Salle Commune, il déclara : 'Vous savez qui vous bannissez ? Bien sûr que non vous ne savez ? Vous bannissez Lord Gryffondor puisque vous avez trahis tous les idéaux de Gryffondor et son Héritier, je renomme cette maison, la Maison des Lâches !'

Ses déclarations furent reçues par de nombreux cris de protestation, avant qu'ils soient coupés par le rugissement du portait d'un lion, qui déclara : 'Ainsi que Lord Gryffondor l'a déclaré, il en sera ainsi !' Tous les élèves de Gryffondor perdurent leurs insignes et les tentures rouge et or décorant la Salle Commune disparurent. Harry sortit avec un rire sous les regards stupéfaits des anciens élèves de Gryffondor.

Dés qu'il commença à descendre les escaliers en direction de la Chambre des Secrets, il se tourna vers Eolia et dit : 'A partir de maintenant mon chemin sera le mien je ne suivrai pas le chemin tracé par Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Je deviendrai un Seigneur des Ombres. Veux tu toujours resté avec moi ?'

'_Harry, je ne suis pas un Phénix de Lumière. Je suis venu dans ce monde pour agir en tant qu'être d'équilibre. Je suis ici pour conserver cet équilibre, et je pense que tu peux garder cet équilibre. Donc, je vais rester avec toi.'_ Répondit Traya.

'Bien. Dobby !'

POP

'Que veut le Grand Harry Potter ?' Demanda l'Elfe surexcité.

Ecrivant quelques mots sur trois parchemin, il dit : 'J'ai besoin que tu ailles voir Dumbledore, Karkaroff et Maxime, et que tu leur donnes un parchemin à chacun….Attends, comment peux tu entendre mon appel ici ?'

'C'est que…Je…Quand…Le Grand Harry Potter va se fâcher.' Murmura Dobby.

'Je ne vais pas me fâcher, Dobby.' Assura Harry.

'Quand le Grand Harry Potter a libéré Dobby de Mauvais Maître, Dobby s'est lié au grand Harry Potter et est devenu son Elfe.' Répondit Dobby. 'Mauvais, mauvais Dobby !' Hurla l'Elfe en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

'Dobby, STOP !' L'arrêta Harry. 'Tu n'as rien fait de mal si tu penses avoir mal agi, viens me voir.'

Après ces mots, Dobby saisit les parchemins et disparut dans un léger POP.

'_Harry, qu'as-tu écrit ?'_ Demanda Eolia.

'Tu peux le trouver dans mes pensées, c'est pas dur.' Répondit Harry, avec un sourire satisfait.

'_Oui je pourrais. Mais là, je suis fatiguée, donc arrête d'essayer de faire ton malin. Ou je peux devenir aussi violente que Hedwige.'_ Répliqua Eolia.

'D'accord,d'accord, pas besoin de me menacer.' Capitula Harry, avec une voix moqueuse. 'J'ai organisé un rendez-vous à 10 heures du matin avec les organisateurs et les Champions.'

Ceci étant fait il continua de se diriger vers les toilettes où se trouvait l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets. Heureusement pour lui, Mimi ne se trouvait pas là. Alors qu'il allait glisser dans le conduit, Eolia suggéra la possibilité d'une entrée pour humains. Il lui fallut 10 minutes pour trouver l'entrée : c'était un mur entier qui révéla un escalier descendant. En bas de l'escalier, il chercha le chemin qu'il avait pris pendant sa Deuxième Année. Il retrouva l'éboulement, qu'il répara d'un mouvement de baguette, lui permettant d'accéder à la Chambre des Secrets. Il siffla la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre et ne se sentant pas d'humeur à explorer la Chambre, installa sa tente près de la carcasse du Basilic.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Dans la salle renommée Salle des Champions se trouvaient Ludo Verpey, Directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques , Barty Croupton, Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, ancienne Directrice de Gryffondor et Diectrice-adjointe de Poudlard Pomona Chourave professeur de Botanique et Directrice de Poufsouffle Alastor Maugrey, professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal Igor Karkaroff, Directeur de Durmstrang Olympe Maxime, Directrice de Beauxbâtons Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard Fleur Delacour, Championne de Beauxbâtons Victor Krum, Champion de Durmstrang et Cédric Diggory, Poufsouffle et Champion de Poudlard. Ils attendaient tous Harry Potter, le quatrième Champion.

'Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Dumbledore ? Votre Champion est en retard !' Enragea Olympe.

'Potter est arrogant comme son Père. Nous ordonner de se réunir pour lui…'Commença Rogue.

'Severus, pas maintenant.' Soupira le Directeur. 'Il est 9 : 59, donc…'

Soudain des flammes argentées apparurent au centre de la pièce. Lorsqu'elles disparurent, elles révélèrent Harry et Eolia. Harry portait des habits à la hauteur de son statut de Lord, et Eolia se tenait sur son épaule avec quelques plumes argentées de plus que la veille.

'Je suis content de voir que tout le monde est là comme je l'avais demandé. Mais est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Rogue est là ?' Demanda Potter.

'Espèce de petit arrogant…' Commença Rogue.

'Severus.' Coupa Dumbledore. 'Le professeur Rogue est ici car il a toute ma confiance.' Puis voyant le regard blasé de Harry, demanda : 'Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ?'

'Je pensais qu'il y avait une vraie raison pour sa présence. L'homme n'a ni ma confiance ni mon respect, je peux respecter son expertise des potions, mais c'est tout. Si vous voulez qu'il reste, tenez le bien en laisse.' Prévint Harry.

'Espèce de…' Postillonna Rogue.

'Severus, SILENCE !' Le coupa Dumbledore.

'Bien, nous savons tous que j'ai juré que je n'ai pas entré mon nom. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à ma nomination ?' Demanda le Champion.

'Je n'accepterai jamais que vous…' Commença Rogue.

'Laissez moi reformuler. Est-ce que quelqu'un autre que les Mangemorts qui mouront d'une mort incroyablement douloureuse avec des mutilations indescriptibles faites à leur corps a une objection ?' Demanda Potter en émettant des vagues de pouvoir.

Personne ne répondit. Ils regardaient tous avec peur, colère ou crainte l'adolescent qui avait insulté le professeur Rogue. La plupart d'entre eux terrifiés par le pouvoir qu'il dégageait Fleur, étant une Vélane, tomba presque à genoux de l'orgasme que lui avait donné le pouvoir venant d'Harry, sa part-Vélane se débattait entre l'idée de fuir Harry qu'elle voyait comme un prédateur, ou se soumettre et s'accoupler à ce puissant sorcier. Madame Maxime quand à elle ressentit le besoin de sa part-Géante de combattre ou fuir ce prédateur.

'Je vois qu'il n'y a aucunes objections.' Continua Harry. 't ça aurait été très facile d'entrer mon nom, je connais deux élèves qui ont pus entrer leur nom même sans avoir l'âge requis.'

'Potter, que vouliez vous dire en disant que ça aurait été facile d'entrer votre nom ?' Demanda Alastor.

'Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît le Sortilège de Lévitation ?' Demanda Potter.

'N'importe qui aurait pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe…Même des Premières Années.' Dit McGonagall pâle.

'Tout à fait. Nous pouvons ajouter cela à la longue liste de ce que le Directeur a merdé.' Dit Harry sarcastique. 'Au fait, vous pouvez vous considérer comme étant en probation, Dumbledore.'

'Pardon, mon garçon ?' Demanda Dumbledore choqué.

'Je bégaye ? Vous pouvez vous considérer comme étant en probation.' Répéta Potter, parlant lentement, comme si il parlait à un enfant.

'Et avec quelle autorité ?' Protesta McGonagall.

'Je suis Lord Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard, le dernier par droit de conquête.' Dit Harry montrant ces trois anneaux. 'J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais il est clair que le Conseil d'administration vous a laissé trop de liberté et a fermé les yeux sur de trop nombreuse erreurs donc en tant que propriétaire de Poudlard, je renvoie le Conseil. Vous êtes en probation jusqu'à ce que je vous juge capable de faire votre travail correctement.'

'**Comment oses tu questionner le Directeur ? Tu es juste un gamin insignifiant…'** Rugit Rogue.

Il fut coupé par la vague de pouvoir qui vint de Harry. 'Vous, Severus Rogue, êtes renvoyé de vos positions de professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard, avec effet immédiat.'

'Harry, il n'y a aucun besoin de faire cela.' Dit Dumbledore, essayant d'influencer Harry. 'Le professeur a toute ma confiance, je lui confierai ma vie.'

'Peut-être vous voulez partir avec lui ?' Demanda Harry, ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit par la négative. 'Bien ce que je pensais Snivellus, tu as déshonoré cette école par ta présence pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, tes valises ont été faites et te rejoindront à l'extèrieur. Poudlard, fais le sortir !'

POP

Rogue disparut.

'Que lui avez-vous fait, Lord Potter ?' Demanda Croupton.

'Je l'ai envoyé devant les portes.' Dit Harry, oubliant de mentionner que Rogue avait apparu cinq mètres au dessus du sol avec sa valise au-dessus de lui. 'Qui est en charge de la sécurité du Tournoi ?'

'C'est moi, Lord Potter.' Répondit Maugrey, hésitant.

'Considérez vous renvoyé de cette position. Si vous ne pouvez pas gardé un œil sur la Coupe, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que nous croyons que vous êtes capable de sécuriser les Taches. Je trouverai un remplacement dans les semaines à venir.' Dit Harry. 'Des objections ?' Demanda t'il à Olympe et Igor, ils approuvèrent tous les deux, Karkaroff avec une joie particulière. 'Mr Verpey devrait annoncer les règles de la Première Tache.'

'En effet.' Sourit Ludo. 'Les instructions de la Première Tache, Barty ?'

'Oui, les instructions de la Première Tache…La Première Tache testera votre courage, donc nous ne vous dirons pas ce qui vous attend. Courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité importante pour un sorcier. La Première Tache est le 24 Novembre et se réalisera devant l'ensemble de étudiants et un pane de juges. Les Champions auront seulement leur baguette, ils recevront lors de la Première Tache des informations sur la Deuxième Tache.'

'Bien si c'est tout, je vais aller prendre mon déjeuner.' Annonça Harry.

'Avant que vous partiez, Lord Potter laissez moi dire à quel point je suis déçu que…' Commença Dumbledore.

'Excusez moi de dire ça, Directeur mais je m'en fout. Moi aussi je suis déçu, mais je n'en fait pas tout un plat.' Interrompit Harry. 'Avant que j'oublie, _Epée de Gryffondor, à moi !_' Dans un flash apparut l'Epée de Gryffondor qu'il mit dans le fourreau qu'il portait dans son dos. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la Championne de Beauxbâtons et murmura à son oreille : 'Ce petit garçon connaît la personne qui vous a sauvée pendant la Finale.' Puis il se dirigea vers les cuisines, sous les regards stupéfaits des occupants de la pièce et celui interrogateur de Fleur Delacour.

Dumbledore fut laissé rageur et se demandant comment Potter avait pu devenir si incontrôlable. Il se demanda comment reprendre contrôle de la situation…

_**-HPlSd—**_

Dans la cuisine, Dobby lui prépara un déjeuner qu'il pourrait aller manger au bord du lac. Où Hermione vint le rejoindre Quand Harry s'assis au bord du lac, l'école entière résonnait des conversations ils parlaient du renvoi de Rogue, de la probation de Dumbledore, du bannissement de Harry et du nouveau nom de l'ex-maison Gryffondor. Une chose était certaine : Dumbledore et McGonagall n'était pas au déjeuner.

'Dumbledore va sans doute être enterré sous les plaintes venant de parents et du Ministère.' Prédit Harry.

'Que t'arrive t'il, Harry ?' Demanda Hermione. 'C'est…ce n'et pas comme toi !'

'Pas comme moi ? Précise. Répondit Harry.

'Tout ceci ! Tout d'abord, tu disparais tout l'été, tu réapparais faisant étalage de ta richesse quand par le passé tu était si réservé, ton comportement avec Ron, aller à l'encontre de Dumbledore et ce que tu as fais à Gryffondor !' Protesta la sorcière.

'Tu sais Hermione la jalousie est un sentiment si laid…' Remarqua Harry en la fixant.

'Que veux tu dire ?' Demanda Granger.

'Jalousie…Est ce la raison pour laquelle toi et Ron m'espionnaient depuis la Première Année ?' Dit Harry.

'Quoi ?' Glapit Hermione.

'Ou était ce l'avidité ? Je suis presque sûr qu'il payait Ron. Que t'a t'il promis ? Je doute que ce soit de l'argent puisque contrairement à Ron, tu ne t'es jamais plainte de manque d'argent. T'a-t-il promis des livres, accès à sa bibliothèque personnelle, accès à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, un badge de Préfet… ?' Demanda t'il d'un ton plein de colère.

'Dumbledore a dit que quelqu'un devait veiller sur toi !'

'Ouai…Pour savoir si je fais quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, comme penser par moi-même au lieu de le suivre aveuglément.' Dit Harry, dégoûté.

'Ce n'est pas ça du tout !' Protesta Hermione.

'Vraiment ? Donc, il ne t'a pas demandé de le rencontrer chaque semaine ? Il n'a pas acheté ton silence avec un Retourneur de Temps en Troisième Année ? Et de penser que j'étais assez naïf pour te considérer comme ma meilleure amie.' Dit Harry, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'école sans un regard en arrière.

'Attends, Harry ! Attends !' Cria Hermione, alors qu'elle lui courait après. 'Je suis désolée, c'était stupide de ma part ! J'ai arrêté après l'évasion de Sirius !'

'C'est pour ça que tu es allée voir McGonagall au lieu de Dumbledore quand j'ai reçu l'Eclair de Feu.' Rappela Potter froidement.

'Je sais que j'avais tord de faire ça. Mais j'ai changé !' Implora Hermione.

'Et je devrais croire ça ? Tu as trahie ma confiance pendant près de trois ans. Tu me prends pour un idiot ?' Demanda Harry.

'M-Mais…' Commença Granger.

'Tu pensai qu'un 'Je suis désolée' suffirait ? Que nous serions à nouveaux meilleurs amis ? Tu m'as trahie, Hermione ! Si quelqu'un était mort je t'aurai appelé Queudver II, mais il te reste du temps pour ça, n'est ce pas ?' Ajouta Harry, avec une dernière remarque pour blesser Hermione.

'Attends, Harry !' Dit Hermione en posant la main sur l'épaule de Harry, qu'il repoussa sans ménagement. 'S'il te plait, Harry !' Dit elle en attrapant son épaule, et rencontrant la même réaction. Puis le saisissant par la taille et se collant à lui. 'S'il te plait, Harry ! Je jure que je ne te trahirais plus jamais ! Je t'en pris !' Aucune réponse, elle commença à pleurer. 'Donne moi une dernière chance, je t'en pries ! **Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, je jure sur ma magie que je ferai n'importe quoi, donne moi une dernière chance !**'

Toujours aucune réponse mais cette fois un flash de magie entoura Harry et Hermione avant de se concentrer autour du cou d'Hermione et de révéler un collier en soie dorée ornée d'un P. Se tournant, Harry vit Hermione avec sa main sur son cou. 'Que s'est il passé ?'

'Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai quelque chose sur mon cou !' Répondit la sorcière, avant de se rappeler ce qui ce passait. 'S'il te plait, Harry ! Donne moi une dernière chance, je t'en supplie !'

Devant son insistance, Harry se laissa attendrir. 'D'accord, mais c'est ta dernière chance. Trahit moi encore une fois et tu le regretteras ! Maintenant que s'est il passé et pourquoi as-tu un ruban autour du cou ?'

'Je ne sais pas, je…' Commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Elfe de Maison.

POP

'Harry Potter Monsieur, Directeur veut vous voir.' Dit l'Elfe avant de repartir.

'OK, je vais voir Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, va à la Bibliothèque et recherche ce qui s'est passé.' Dit Harry avant de se diriger vers l'école, suivi par Hermione. Ils se séparèrent dans l'entrée, Harry montant et Hermione allant à la Bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivé devant la statue menant au bureau il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe et en attendant lis le livre que Sirius lui avait donné sur les Fourchelang. Il fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall, qui arriva avec un visage solennel.

'Mr…Lord Potter, je me dois de protester comment vous avez réagi avec Mr Weasley, donc je vais vous assignez plusieurs retenues. De plus…' Commença le professeur.

'Professeur McGonagall.' Interrompit Harry, en continuant à lire. 'Vous savez comment Ron a réagi et quels sont les mensonges qu'il répand. Voulez vous que je demande des réparations en tant que Lord Potter et propriétaire de Poudlard ?'

Minerva se tut, elle savait ce que le jeune Weasley avait dit et les rumeurs qu'il répandait, étaient une raison suffisante pour que Harry se sente insulté et demande des réparations. Il pourrait même déclarer une Querelle de Sang à la famille Weasley.

Blanche comme neige, elle déclara : 'Il n'y a aucun besoin de cela, Lord Potter. Je parlerai au jeune Weasley.'

Avant que Potter puisse répondre, la gargouille révéla l'escalier menant au bureau du Directeur. Escalier qu'il s'empressa de monter après avoir rangé son livre.

Faisant irruption dans le bureau, il déclara : 'Que voulez vous Dumbledore ? J'ai autre chose à faire que discuter avec mon Directeur en probation !'

'Bonjour, mon garçon.' Répondit Dumbledore. 'Voici l'Auror Tonks, envoyée par le Ministre pour être votre garde du corps. Elle dit avoir un autre sujet à discuter avec toi. Pourriez vous me dire quel est ce sujet ? Et, j'aimerai te demander de pardonner les Gryffondors et leur rendre leur nom.'

'Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas votre garçon. Vous pouvez vous adresser à moi en tant que Lord Potter. Et non, je ne vais pas vous dire de quoi l'Auror Tonks et Lord Black vont parler. Et en ce qui concerne la Maison des Lâches, selon le discours du professeur McGonagall aux Premières Années, notre Maison est notre famille. Selon vous, ce comportent ils comme une famille ? Personne n'a eu le courage de me soutenir, d'où le nom de Lâches.' Répliqua Harry, irrité. Puis, se tournant vers Nymphadora ajouta : 'Suivez moi !' Sortant sous le regard consterné d'Albus.

'Albus, comment allons nous redresser cette situation ?' Demanda Minerva, inquiète.

'Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Je crains qu'avec le refus de pardonner Harry, il devienne perdu dans les Ténèbres.' Dit Albus, inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Harry menait Tonks dans sa tente dans la Chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review svp<strong>

**J'ai déjà mon idée sur ce qui arrive à Hermione, mais quelles sont vos suggestions ?**


	7. Esclaves & Procès

**Gabe92 : Harry ne fera rien à Tonks tant qu'elle n'essaye pas de le combattre ou de le manipuler.**

**A tous les autres j'apprécie votre soutien et vous en remercie.**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

**Dû à une review d'un lecteur anglais, j'ai besoin de préciser que du jour de la rentrée au jour de la sélection, tout s'est passé comme dans le livre, en plus de ce que j'ai ajouté.**

'Albus, comment allons nous redresser cette situation ?' Demanda Minerva, inquiète.

'Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Je crains qu'avec le refus de pardonner Harry, il devienne perdu dans les Ténèbres.' Dit Albus, inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Harry menait Tonks dans sa tente dans la Chambre.

* * *

><p>Harry était stupéfait.<p>

Tonks venait d'accepter son nouveau 'statut', et comme Hermione, elle et lui avaient été entourés par un flash noir de magie qui s'était concentré autour du cou de Nymphadora et avait matérialisé un collier en soie noire avec un B argenté. Il réalisa alors que Hermione était devenue, elle aussi, son esclave. Si c'était définitif ou lié à son Serment restait à voir.

Soupirant, Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. 'Que se passe t'il maintenant ? Et as-tu informé qui que ce soit de ta nouvelle situation ?'

'Non, je n'ai informé personne de mon nouveau 'statut', Milord. Je suis ici en tant que garde du corps envoyé par le Bureau des Aurors, mais c'est à vous de décider si je reste travailler en tant qu'Auror. C'est aussi à vous de décider quoi faire de moi et à qui révéler ma nouvelle position.'

Soupirant à nouveau Harry déclara en s'asseyant dans un canapé : 'Je ne pas te traiter comme autre chose qu'un être humain tant que tu me trahis pas, il n'y aura aucun problème. Si tu agis mal, la punition dépendra du…'crime'. D'après ce que je sais les esclaves ne sont pas employés, mais ta nouvelle position restera entre nous, tu n'as aucun besoin de quitter ton travail. En public tu es mon garde du corps mais entre nous tu es mon esclave. Compris ?'

Assise sur le canapé en face de lui Nymphadora confirma : 'Oui Milord, j'ai compris. Et merci de ne pas ébruiter ma nouvelle position.'

Harry répondit : 'Personne ne devrait être discriminé pour ça, ce n'est pas comme si tu le voulais. Sirius m'a déjà tout dit sur toi, ta Mère était sa cousine favorite. Installe toi dans une chambre, demain tu m'accompagne à une séance du Magenmagot.'

_**-HPlSd—**_

Dés qu'il réveilla, Harry suivi de Nymphadora se dirigea vers la table dans la Grande Salle où les professeurs prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. A la table se trouvaient Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Igor Karkaroff et Olympe Maxime. Albus et Minerva le regardèrent approcher d'un regard inquiet, Pomona portait une expression hostile, Aurora avait un regard lascif et Filius, Olympe et Igor avaient un regard interloqué. 'Professeur Dumbledore, je suis ici pour vous dire que je me rends à Gringotts pour des affaires concernant les Familles dont je suis Lord, puis je vous retrouverai au Ministère pour la séance du Magenmagot.' Déclara Harry. 'Et Nymphadora m'accompagnera, en tant que garde du corps.'

'Mr Potter…' Commença Dumbledore.

'C'est Lord Potter pour vous.' Interrompit Harry.

'Lord Potter, je ne peux pas vous retenir ici mais j'aimerai que vous pardonniez aux Gryffondors.' Dit le Directeur, sur le ton d'un Grand-Père.

'Directeur, je ne vais pas pardonner aux Lâches si ils ne l'ont pas mérités. La seule raison que en tant que Lord Gryffondor je ne les ai pas expulsé de MA tour est que je préfère le calme de la Chambre des Secrets.' Répondit Harry, avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il traversa les portes de Poudlard, il appela son Elfe de Maison : 'Dobby !'

POP

'Que peut faire Dobby pour le Grand Harry Potter ?'

'Dobby, j'ai besoin que tu ailles au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Là, tu trouveras un homme répondant au nom de Sirius Black tu lui dira que tu viens de ma part et de se préparer à son procès. Quand je t'appellerai, tu amènera Sirius à la porte de la salle où je suis.' Expliqua Potter.

'Compris, Harry Potter Monsieur !'

POP

Après cela Harry se tourna vers Nymphadora, qui Transplana à Gringotts alors qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes de son Phénix. Ils se retrouvèrent sur les marches de la banque et allèrent à l'intérieur après avoir salué les gardes. A l'intérieur, Harry se dirigea vers un guichet libre et montrant ses anneaux annonça : 'Lord Potter pour TightPurse.' Comme la dernière fois, le Gobelin dirigea Harry et Nymphadora vers une salle de conférence avant chercher TightPurse. 'Ah, Lord Potter nous avons réussi à purifier l'anneau et la liste des biens Peverell a été vérifiée. L'anneau était un Horcruxe de Lord Voldemort et Dumbledore avait transféré de l'argent du compte Peverell vers celui des Potter. Nous continuons de découvrir des…anomalies dans les comptes Potter et Black, nous vous donnerons la liste des biens Potter et Black lorsque tout sera…normalisé.' Dit le vieux Gobelin, avant de tendre une boite en bois et un parchemin à Harry.

Harry glissa l'anneau à son doigt et lut le parchemin :

_Lord Peverell_

Voûte 7 :

10, 000, 000 Gallions

Héritage Peverell : livres, armes, armures…

Propriétés :

Manoir Peverell – Location inconnue (voir Ile Peverell)

Ile Peverell –Location inconnue (en mouvement – voir Gringotts)

'Cette île me sera utile si j'ai besoin de disparaître. Comment puis-je accéder à cette île ?' Demanda Harry.

'Par décret du premier Lord Peverell à avoir possédé l'île, la façon d'y accéder est révélée lorsque l'Héritier atteint l'âge adulte et devient Lord Peverell. Puisque vous êtes Lord Peverell mais n'avait pas 17 ans, la façon d'y accéder pourrait être ou ne pas être révélée.' Répondit TightPurse.

'Donc tout ce que je peux faire est attendre.' Constata Harry. 'J'ai besoin d'un Gobelin pour évaluer la carcasse d'un Basilic de dix mètres je garderai plusieurs litres de venin et assez de peau pour faire une armure complète. Il y a aussi une mue de la même créature mais d'une plus petite taille. Je dois me rendre au Ministère pour une séance du Magenmagot, je reviendrai dés que ce sera fini pour emmener un Gobelin pour l'expertise.'

'Je vous accompagnerai moi-même, Lord Potter.' Assura TightPurse.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Après cela, Harry se dirigea vers le Ministère. A l'entrée, Nymphadora montra son badge d'Auror au garde et emmena Harry à la salle du Magenmagot. 'Désolé, on accepte pas les gamins ici.' Dit l'Auror surveillant la porte du Magenmagot, avant que Harry ne lui montre son anneau de Lord Potter. 'Désolé, Lord Potter par ici.' Dit le garde en le laissant passer il allait arrêter Tonks lorsque Harry lui signala qu'elle était son escorte.

'Désolé de mon retard, j'avais des affaires de famille à régler avec Gringotts et le garde m'a retenu.' Dit Harry en pénétrant dans la salle.

'Harry, mon garçon…' Commença Fudge.

'Je préfèrerai que vous vous adressiez à moi comme Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Serdaigle-Gryffondor-Serpentard.' Interrompit Harry.

'Black ? Serpentard ? Pouvez vous le prouver ?' L'interpella Lucius Malefoy. Harry montra ses six anneaux et Lucius se rassit, pâle comme un mort.

'La cour reconnaît Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Serdaigle-Gryffondor-Serpentard, veuillez prendre votre place.' Dit Dumbledore avec un regard troublé. Harry se dirigea vers la section des Maison Très Ancienne et Très Noble où se trouvait sa chaise avec les six sceaux de ses Maisons. ' Si il n'y a rien d'urgent à apporter à l'ordre du jour…' Commença Dumbledore.

'J'ai quelque chose à ajouter, Président Sorcier.' Annonça Harry.

'Très bien, Lord Potter a la parole.' Soupira Albus.

'Ministre Fudge.' Commença Harry froidement. 'J'ai récemment reçu une lettre de mes parents qui m'a mis à la recherche de réponses réponses que je n'ai pas obtenu car elles n'existent pas.'

'Que voulez vous dire Lord Potter ?'Demanda Cornelius, interloqué.

'Je parle du procès de Sirius Black, un procès dont il n'existe aucun compte-rendu. Monsieur le Ministre, puisque vous et votre équipe du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques êtes arrivés les premiers, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi Black est allé à Azkaban sans procès ?' Précisa Harry.

'Il a tué treize Moldus et Peter Pettigrow !' Se justifia le Ministre.

'Et comment êtes vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?' Demanda Lord Potter.

'Nous savions que Black était à la poursuite de Pettigrow quand mon équipe et moi sommes arrivés, nous avons trouvé Black devant un cratère et il riait. Peter ne se trouvait plus là : nous n'avons retrouvé de lui qu'un doigt et d'après les Moldus, Black l'avait tué ainsi que treize Moldus dont nous avons pu confirmé la présence.' Poursuivit Fudge.

'Et la baguette de Black ? Nous avons de nombreux moyens magiques de vérifier ce qui s'est passé, et vous vous appuyez sur ce que des Moldus ont cru voir ?' Rugit Harry.

'Nous avons cassé la baguette de Black car il était dangereux et nous avions de nombreux témoins.' Se justifia Fudge.

'Est-ce que Black vous a attaqué ? Et ne vous est il pas venu à l'esprit que les Moldus auraient pu être sujets à un Sortilège de Confusion ? Qu'il aurait été plus simple de donner du Véritaserum à Black, ou de visionner son souvenir de la confrontation ?' Dit Harry avec mépris. 'Quel genre de justice est ce ? Vous vous appuyez sur des rumeurs et des on-dit quand une enquête a seulement besoin de faits purs et simples. J'ai là un souvenir moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma magie que ce souvenir n'a pas été modifié d'une manière ou d'une autre.' Harry utilisa un _Lumos_, qu'il surchargea intentionnellement, prouvant ainsi qu'il disait la vérité, alors qu'il sortait de sa poche une fiole remplie d'une vapeur argentée. 'Président Sorcier, faites apporter une Pensine vérifiée par le Département de la Justice Magique pour visionner ce souvenir.' Comme Dumbledore avait l'air prêt à la lui refuser, il ajouta : 'Maintenant ! A moins que vous ayez quelque chose à cacher.'

'Très bien.' Dit Albus, avant de demander à un Auror d'apporter une Pensine.

'Ce souvenir est le mien, il date de la fin de ma Seconde Année et vous verrez que Pettigrow a l'air très vivant pour un mort.' Fit remarquer Lord Potter. Le souvenir montra tout, de quand Sirius et Remus avaient forcé Peter à changer de forme, à l'aveu du rat de ses crimes. 'Donc, voici la vérité : Sirius Black est innocent des crimes pour lesquels il a été envoyé à Azkaban !'

De nombreux cris de protestation s'élevèrent, réclamant justice pour la majorité et la tête de Fudge pour certains. Le Ministre face aux Lords outragés tenta de renvoyer l'affaire mais Harry déclara que le cas de Sirius Black était trop important pour ne pas être examiné. Madame Bones, Directrice du Département de la justice magique, déclara alors que au vu du souvenir de Lord Potter et de son Serment, si Black se présentait il serait traité comme un suspect et non un fugitif. C'est alors qu'il appela Dobby qui déposa Sirius à la porte. Calmement, Sirius alla s'asseoir dans la chaise face au Magenmagot, et à l'étonnement de nombreux Lords encore sceptiques, aucunes chaînes ne surgirent de la chaise pour attacher Black. Au cours de l'interrogatoire qui suivit, il fut révélé que Fudge avait couvert le fait que Croupton avait envoyé Sirius à Azkaban sur la seule parole de Dumbledore. Harry, au vu des actes de Fudge et Croupton, demanda une compensation pour l'emprisonnement illégal de Sirius, et la démission de Fudge et Croupton. Après un court débat, le Magenmagot décida de charger Fudge et Croupton de négocier l'indemnité et utilisa un vote de censure à l'encontre du Ministre. Le résultat fut qu'une large majorité de Lord vota la censure : Fudge fut renvoyé et expulsé de la salle Dumbledore en tant que Président Sorcier aurait dû être Ministre par intérim, mais puisque le Département de la justice magique enquêtait sur ses agissements dans l'affaire Sirius Black, Amelia Bones devint la Ministre par intérim et Tiberius Ogden le Président Sorcier. Ignorant les tentatives d'Albus de lui parler, Harry ressortit du Magenmagot avec un Sirius libre.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Une fois dehors, Sirius repartit au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Dobby après que Harry l'ait prévenu qu'il allait recevoir une offre d'emploi pour la sécurité du Tournoi. Après son départ, Harry et Nymphadora allèrent à Gringotts récupérer TightPurse et se rendirent à Poudlard chacun de leur façon. Ils se retrouvèrent aux portes de l'école, et ils traversèrent le parc et l'école sous les regards interrogatifs de Hagrid qui leur avait ouvert, de plusieurs professeurs et de nombreux élèves. Harry mena TightPurse à la Chambre des Secrets où le Gobelin utilisa plusieurs instruments magiques pour peser, mesurer et examiner les différentes parts du Basilic. Dés qu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers Lord Potter et déclara : 'Lord Potter, j'ai enregistré toutes mes mesures du Basilic et vous enverrai mon estimation de la valeur du Basilic de main, le coût de votre armure et le retrait de plusieurs litres de venin seront inclus dans l'estimation.' Accompagné par son Phénix et Tonks, Harry raccompagna TightPurse aux portes de l'école. Sur le chemin du retour, il rencontra Hermione qui l'attendait devant la salle de bains où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Soupirant, il dit : ' Suis moi, je sais ce qui se passe.'

'Il vaudrait mieux que tu le saches parce que j'ai lu tout les livres qui pourraient m'aider mais je n'ai rien trouvé !' Dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire, avant de suivre Harry dans les escaliers menant à la Chambre des Secrets.

Une fois dans la tente, Harry envoya Tonks explorer les tunnels. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue avec un regard entendu, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls Potter dit : 'A genoux !'

'Pour qui te prends tu Harry ? Que…' Commença Hermione.

'**A genoux !**' Rugit Harry.

Avec un glapissement, Hermione tomba à genoux devant Harry. 'Tu penses que tu peux agir comme si tu pouvais me donner des ordres ? News flash, je suis le Lord de six Familles, dont Gryffondor, le propriétaire de Poudlard et accessoirement ton Maître ! Tu vois, au bord du lac tu as juré sur ta magie de faire ce que je voulais et ce collier autour de ton cou symbolise ton statut d'Esclave. Ne crains rien, seulement moi et ceux liés à moi peuvent le voir.' Puis sortant son pénis dur de sa robe, il ajouta : 'Maintenant, j'ai passé une journée stressante et en me parlant sur ce ton tu t'es portée volontaire pour être celle qui m'aidera à évacuer ma frustration. Maintenant, suce !' Ordonna t'il en pressant Hermione contre son entre-jambes.

Hermione ressentait de nombreuses choses. Choque, devant son nouveau statut, l'attitude de Harry et le fait qu'il soit son Maître Espoir, que personne d'autre que Harry ne connaitrait sa nouvelle position Crainte devant ce que le future lui réservait et Dégoût devant ce que Harry attendait d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Harry perdait patience. Devant le manque de réaction d'Hermione, il décida de prendre les choses en main il força son membre dans la bouche d'Hermione et avec un ordre de 'Ne mors pas ou tu vas le regretter !' et 'Respire par le nez !, il fit des va et viens dans la bouche de son esclave jusqu'à ce qu'il la remplisse de sa jouissance. Tenant toujours la tête d'une Hermione quasi-inerte, il lui ordonna avec son membre dans sa bouche : 'Avale !'

Lentement, Hermione commença à avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien dans sa bouche.

Harry laissa glisser Hermione au sol et lui dit : 'Comme je l'ai dis à Tonks, la punition correspond au crime. Donc tu sais à quoi t'attendre.' Et il partit se nettoyer dans sa chambre.

Entre-temps Hermione essayait de reprendre son souffle, non seulement Harry lui avait coupé le souffle avec son membre mais lorsqu'elle avait avalée sa semence, elle avait jouie avec une intensité peu commune. Quand Harry avait tenu sa tête en place et l'avait traité comme un objet, elle avait sentie sa petite culotte s'humidifier et ses mamelons se durcir. Quand il avait jouis, sa petite culotte était presque inondée et elle jouit quand elle avala se semence. Pour elle, l'odeur de son entre-jambes était une odeur qui l'attirait comme le miel pour les abeilles et le goût de sa semence était divin. Elle se promit alors que d'une manière où d'une autre elle y goûterait encore. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, depuis la veille, quand elle s'était liée à Harry, la magie venant de leur lien et celle émanant de lui transformait son attitude autoritaire en celle soumise d'une esclave. Quand la magie venant du sperme circula dans Hermione, elle s'imposa à la magie de Granger pour en faire une esclave docile.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que Harry était revenu dans la pièce que quand il s'adressa à elle. 'Maintenant que tu connais ta place, que peut tu me dire sur ce qui se passe dans le château ?'

'Pas grand-chose, Milord.' Répondit Hermione d'une voix soumise en adoptant une position sur ses genoux. 'Ron répand toujours ses mensonges, les jumeaux sont plus ou moins neutres, Ginny aussi mais elle penche plus de votre coté, les trois Poursuiveuses veulent vous rencontrer et la majorité de l'école pense que vous avez triché.'

Ce à quoi il répondit, en montrant un canapé à Hermione : 'Je m'occuperai de Ron en temps et en heure et je parlerai aux Poursuiveuses plus tard. Est-ce que l'école sait que j'ai juré un Serment Inviolable que je n'ai pas entré mon nom dans le Tournoi ?'

Hermione dit : 'Il y a une telle rumeur mais les professeurs ne l'ont pas commenté. Et Gryffondor ne veut pas ébruiter le fait qu'ils ont banni l'Héritier de Gryffondor, qu'ils ont perdu leur nom et que vous aviez juré un Serment Inviolable au sujet de votre entrée.'

Se levant Harry commenta : 'Il est temps d'aller faire taire ces ragots et rappeler à tout le monde leur place. Pendant le dîner, j'irai à la Grande Salle toi et Nymphadora m'accompagneraient. Je resterai devant les portes pendant mon annonce, et vous deux resterai hors de vue derrière le mur.' Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire, il dit à Hermione de se choisir une chambre dans la tente et que Dobby lui apporterait ses affaires. Il précisa que lui seul pouvait la laisser entrer dans la Bibliothèque et que son droit d'entrée serait discuté plus tard si elle se conduisait comme il faut. Nymphadora revint et annonça qu'elle avait trouvé un tunnel menant à l'extérieur mais qu'il était bouché par un effondrement. Harry répondit qu'il réparerait le tunnel plus tard et qu'il l'utiliserait pour voir ce qui tiraillait sur sa magie dans la Forêt Interdite. Puis, il se tourna vers Tonks et demanda : 'Puisque tu t'es bien conduis aujourd'hui, il se pourrait que je t'accorde une faveur. Que souhait tu ?'

Avec une légère révérence, Nymphadora demanda : 'Milord, je souhaiterai que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Nymphadora je préférerais Tonks.'

'Ca fait deux requêtes. J'arrêterai de t'appeler Nymphadora mais je n'utiliserai pas Tonks, ce sera Nym et Dora.' Répondit Harry, puis voyant l'heure ajouta : 'Maintenant va chercher Hermione, il est temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle.' Sur le chemin, il expliqua à Nym ce qui allait se passer. Arrivée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

BANG

En repoussant violemment les portes, Harry créa une détonation qui résonna, coupant toutes les conversations.

'Bonjour étudiants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Salutations à vous aussi Serpentards, Serdaigles, Poufsouffle et Lâches, anciennement Gryffondor. Je…' Salua Harry.

'Que veux tu dire, Potter ?' Interrompit Drago. 'Le seul lâche ici est toi !' Ce qui fut suivit par des murmures d'approbation de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

'Ah Drago, ma fouine favorite !' Ce qui provoqua des rires et Drago devint rouge de colère. 'Comme c'est mon droit en tant que propriétaire de Poudlard et Lord Gryffondor de renommer la Maison qui m'a exclu. Et tant que nous y sommes, je devrais peut-être renommer les Serpentards et les Serdaigles les Idiots et les Débiles, vu qu'ils ne font pas preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence et d'astuce. Ce serait mon droit en tant que Lord Serdaigle et Lord Serpentard.'

'Il n'y a aucun besoin de faire cela, Lord Potter.' Répondit le Directeur.

'Ah Albus, toujours en probation ce que je vois !' Puis s'adressant aux élèves, ajouta : 'Oui, je suis celui qui a mis Dumbledore en probation, je suis aussi celui qui a renvoyé Rogue.' A cela, il reçut de nombreux applaudissements venant de toutes les Maisons. 'Merci. Dumbledore, McGonagall, veuillez vous occuper de Ronald Weasley avant que je ne demande réparation en tant que Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Serdaigle-Gryffondor-Serpentard.'

'Comment ça…' Commença Ron, avant d'être coupé par une McGonagall pâle assise à coté d'un Dumbledore qui donnait à Harry le regard d'un Grand-père déçu.

Puis, Harry ajouta : 'Et avant que je n'oublie Moi Harry James Potter, jure sur ma vie ne pas avoir entré mon nom dans ce Tournoi, ou avoir demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire. Bon appétit !' Finit il en se dirigeant vers la Chambre des Secrets. Derrière lui s'élevèrent de nombreux cris de protestation.

Il avait à peine atteint le bout du couloir qu'il entendit : 'Potter ! Lord Potter, attendez !' Se retournant il vit Fleur Delacour qui s'approchait de lui en courant, croyant à une agression Hermione et Dora adoptèrent une position de défense devant Harry. Fleur, voyant les baguettes des deux sorcières pointées sur elle, s'arrêta et leva ses mains pour montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

'Je ne veux que parler !' Se justifia Delacour.

'Tout va bien les filles. De quoi voulez vous parler ?' Notant les regards de Fleur à son escorte, il dit : 'Laissez la passer. Vous pouvez tout dire devant elles, elles ne peuvent pas révéler mes secrets.'

'Lord Potter, j'aimerai que vous organisiez un rendez-vous entre l'homme masqué de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et ma famille et si ce n'est pas possible, avec vous ?' Demanda la Championne de Beauxbâtons.

'Je vais voir avec mon contact si il accepte ce rendez-vous, mais je dois vous prévenir, c'est un homme très discret, donc il pourrait ne pas venir.' Répondit Harry., avant de se remettre en marche suivi de Hermione et Nym. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bains avec l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, ils rencontrèrent Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell. Là encore, Granger et Dora, adoptèrent une position défensive devant Harry, avant de se relaxer quand elles annoncèrent vouloir seulement parler à Harry.

'Que puis je faire pour vous, Mesdemoiselles ?' Demanda Harry.

'Nous devons parler en privé, Lord Potter.' Répondit Angelina.

'Par ici.' Dit il, avant de siffler le mot de passe. Il mena alors les Poursuiveuses ébahies jusqu'à sa tente où après avoir envoyé son escorte dans leurs chambres, il guida ses invités dans son bureau qui était aussi sa chambre.

'De quoi voulez vous parler ?' Insista Harry.

'De choses très privées, Lord Potter.' Dit Angelina, en avançant vers lui d'un pas sensuel.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.<strong>

**Je vais être un mâle typique et donner un Harem à Harry. Sentez vous libre de poster des suggestions mais précisez pourquoi et comment svp**


	8. Concubines

**A tous les autres j'apprécie votre soutien et vous en remercie.**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

'Nous devons parler en privé, Lord Potter.' Répondit Angelina.

'Par ici.' Dit il, avant de siffler le mot de passe. Il mena alors les Poursuiveuses ébahies jusqu'à sa tente où après avoir envoyé son escorte dans leurs chambres, il guida ses invités dans son bureau qui était aussi sa chambre.

'De quoi voulez vous parler ?' Insista Harry.

'De choses très privées, Lord Potter.' Dit Angelina, en avançant vers lui d'un pas sensuel.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla entouré par trois corps féminins nus.<p>

Angelina, Alicia et Katie portaient toutes trois une expression repue. Toutes portaient autour du cou un collier en soie dorée avec un P rouge.

Alors qu'il descendaient les marches menant à la Chambre des Secrets, Katie, sans être vue, lui glissa un message lui expliquant la raison de leur visite et ce qu'Angelina prévoyait. Sous le couvert de vouloir discuter Angelina avec l'aide d'Alicia et de Katie allait le manipuler avec du sexe. Katie, dans son message, disait qu'elle le prévenait car elle avait de réels sentiments et elle lui suggéra de répondre à cette tentative de manipulation en faisant d'elles des esclaves, des concubines ou en les menaçant de les accuser de Vol de Lignée, ce qui les enverrait à Azkaban ou ferait d'elle des esclaves à vendre. Elle assura que peu importe ce qu'il choisissait, elle ne résisterait pas et le soutiendrait mais elle lui demandait de ne pas les envoyer à Azkaban.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Harry, il savait ce qu'il allait faire mais attendait que Angelina fasse le premier pas. Il n'attendit pas longtemps car Johnson l'approcha d'un pas sensuel et commença à lentement lui retirer ses vêtements en l'allumant. Quand Katie s'approcha avec Alicia pour imiter Angelina, Harry lui dit dans murmure qu'il avait tout compris et qu'il savait quoi faire. La suite devint perdue dans des ébats torrides remplis de corps transpirants atteignant leur jouissance encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroulent épuisés.

Pendant leurs ébats, Harry dit à Angelina qu'il savait ce qu'elles essayaient de faire et qu'il allait faire d'elle un jouet sexuel dévoué à son plaisir ou l'envoyer à Azkaban. Quand elle entendit cela Johnson se débattit pour se libérer de l'emprise de Harry et s'échapper, mais il tint fermement et fit d'elle son esclave sexuel lorsqu'il jouit en elle Alicia apeurée par la démonstration de force d'Harry se laissa liée à lui sans résister. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Katie elle put voir son hésitation dans ses yeux et sans attendre jura Serment Inviolable de faire ce qu'il voulait et de le satisfaire par tous les moyens possibles. Acceptant leur nouvelle position, Angelina et Alicia rejoignirent Katie pour satisfaire Harry jusqu'à l'épuisement.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Se réveillant, Harry s'extrait de la pile des corps nus sans réveiller personne et s'habillant à la Moldu alla s'asseoir dans un canapé pour réfléchir et planifier sa prochaine action. Quelques minutes plus tard il fut interrompu par Katie, qui comme lui s'était habillée avec des habits Moldus assez osés. 'Est-ce que Milord se sent troublé ? Peut-être puis je soulager son esprit ?' Demanda Bell en se blottissant de façon sensuelle contre lui.

'Pourquoi ?' Répondit Harry après plusieurs minutes en la serrant contre lui.

'Pourquoi quoi ? Tu dois être plus précis Harry.' Murmura Katie, son souffle chaud dans l'oreille de Harry.

'Pourquoi m'avoir averti ? Pourquoi t'être liée à moi comme j'aurai pu…' Interrogea Potter.

'M'offrir mieux ?' Interrompit Katie. 'Merci mais ma place est à tes cotés. Je n'ai pas menti dans mon message, j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi, depuis que tu as intégré l'équipe je t'ai observé enduré tout ce qui t'es arrivé à l'école et pendant les matches et en sortir toujours plus fort, c'est ainsi que j'ai développé pour toi une affection grandissante. Quand Angelina a parlé de son idée, j'ai vu là ma chance de devenir plus proche de toi et je l'ai saisie.'

'Je me suis demandé les mêmes choses et maintenant je sais.' Interrompit Angelina de l'encadrement de la porte avec Alicia, toutes deux habillées de manière assez osée.

'Je suis…' Commença Katie en se tournant vers les deux Poursuiveuses.

'Pas besoin d'essayer de te justifier, avec Harry comme Maître nous avons plutôt bien fini.' Coupa Alicia.

Soudain, apparut Hermione, poussée par la curiosité d'entendre plusieurs voix : 'Trois de plus, Maître ? Vous êtes en train de vous faire un Harem ?'

'Angelina et Alicia essayaient de me manipuler et Katie est un cas spécial. Mais, étant un homme avec une libido saine, je ne dirais pas non à un Harem.' Répondit Harry, puis ajouta pour les Poursuiveuses : 'Comme j'ai dit à Hermione, toute punition sera à la hauteur du 'crime'.'

Après cela, Harry se dirigea vers le tunnel que Tonks lui avait dis mener à l'extérieur comme il quittait la tente, une conversation entre filles débuta. Quand il atteint l'éboulement, il prit sa forme Animagus de Loup et sauta dans une ombre pour émerger de l'autre coté de l'obstacle. Toujours dans sa forme de Loup, il remonta le tunnel jusqu'à sa sortie dans la Forêt Interdite où il sentit plusieurs odeurs : canines, chevalines et arachnides. Alors qu'il cherchait l'origine du tiraillement sur sa magie, il rencontra plusieurs Acromentules qu'il tua toujours à la recherche de ce qui tirait sur sa magie, il déboucha sur une clairière où se trouvaient deux Loups. A leurs odeurs, il comprit qu'elles étaient toutes deux femelles et des Louves élémentaires de feu et de glace, deux types de Loups qui s'attaquaient à vue, mais à la façon dont elles jouaient ensemble il devina qu'elles étaient de la même famille ou de la même meute. Quand il entra dans la clairière les deux Louves, le sentant, se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers lui et grognèrent, montrant les dents. Ignorants l'avertissement de ne pas approcher, Harry s'avança en direction des Louves. Quand il fut à 10 mètres des deux Louves, il vit une lance de glace se matérialiser et foncer vers lui pour se protéger, il créa un mur d'ombre, orienté de façon à diriger la lance sur le coté. Alors qu'il abaissait son mur, il vit que Feu n'était plus là seule Glace lui faisait face et elle préparait une nouvelle attaque. Voyant la nouvelle attaque, ressemblant à un blizzard, se diriger vers lui, il sauta dans une ombre pour réapparaître à la lisière de la clairière, derrière Glace. Il essaya de trouver Feu, mais son odeur révéla qu'elle était déjà partie et qu'elle était loin. Une lance de glace, plantée dans l'arbre devant lui le tira de ses pensées et le força à se concentrer sur Glace et à oublier Feu, qui de par son élément était plus attirante et semblait plus jeune.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, Ronald Weasley se plaignait de son ex-meilleur ami. 'Professeur McGonagall, il faut arrêter Harry avant qu'il devienne un Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il a perdu l'esprit, je…'

'Silence Mr Weasley !' Coupa McGonagall exaspérée. 'Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous écouter débiter des âneries ! Vous êtes là pour que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre dans quelle position vous vous trouvez ! Primo : Lord Gryffondor avait tout à fait le droit de renommer votre Maison. Deuxio : Puisqu'il est le Lord de trois des Maisons de Poudlard, il est le propriétaire de Poudlard. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut expulser qui il veut de cette école, comme il l'a démontré avec le professeur Rogue ! Et…'

'Mais Rogue était un connard et un Mangemort ! Harry est toujours mon ami et un Gryffondor, il ne me ferait pas ça !' Argumenta Ron.

'Mr Weasley, c'est vous qui avez voulu le vote pour expulser Lord Potter, je peine à croire qu'il vous considère comme un ami et grâce à vous il n'est plus un Gryffondor.' Hurla Minerva, de plus en plus énervée. 'Mr Weasley, en tant que Lord il a le droit de vous défier en duel la condition à la fin du duel serait d'après le choix de Lord Potter puisqu'il est celui que vous avez insulté.'

'Je n'ai jamais insulté Harry ! Je…' Tenta Ron.

'Silence Mr Weasley !' Interrompit Minerva. 'Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter dire n'importe quoi ! Ce duel, que Lord Potter est sûr de gagner, pourrait se finir votre mort, votre renvoi… Donc, vous allez arrêter immédiatement ces rumeurs à propos de Lord Potter ! Et pour m'assurer que vous avez bien compris, à chaque fois que vous brisez cette règle, vous perdrez 50 points et vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec Mr Rusard ! Maintenant sortez !' Alors que Ron sortait furieux de l'injustice qui lui était faite, Minerva soupira exaspérée. Pourquoi Dumbledore tenait il absolument à ce que Lord Potter retourne chez les Gryffondors et redevienne ami avec le jeune Weasley ?

_**-HPlSd—**_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry entrait dans le tunnel menant à la Chambre des Secrets à la fois satisfait et frustré. Satisfait car il avait réussi à capturer Glace et l'avait dominé et marqué frustré car il n'avait pas trouvé l'origine du tiraillement sur sa magie et Feu s'était échappée. Puisque aujourd'hui était un Dimanche et il n'avait pas cours, il décida de renvoyer Hermione et les Poursuiveuses dans leur tour pour agir en tant qu'informatrices et de passer le reste de la journée à s'entraîner. Demain, il irait voir Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il suivrait les cours avec les ex-Gryffondors et rien d'autre. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa tente, il remarqua que toutes ses filles étaient assises sur les canapés et buvaient, de l'eau pour Hermione, de la Bièraubeurre pour les Poursuiveuses et du Whisky Pur Feu pour Tonks.

'Ah, Harry !' Dit Nym quand elle remarqua que Harry était revenu. 'Nous parlions de cette idée de Harem et il y a plusieurs filles que tu devrai considérer.'

'OK.' Répondit Potter, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et en prenant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, qu'il commença à boire, avant d'ajouter : 'Vous êtes toutes liées à moi, mais j'apprécierai que vous ne m'appeliez pas Maître, mais je m'attends à ce qu'ici ou quand nous sommes seuls vous restiez à votre place. Avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, tout le monde retourne à sa tour et agit comme d'habitude, sauf Dora qui reste avec moi.' Puis ajouta, en s'avançant dans son fauteuil : 'Donc, qu'avez-vous dit au sujet de ce Harem ?'

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit : 'Les filles que nous allons mentionné sont celle qui présentent des avantages, tels que monétaires, ou elles ont des membres de leur famille à des positions d'influence… Susan Bones, elle est l'Héritière des Bones, une Maison Très Ancienne et Très Noble et sa tante est la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Daphné Greengrass, Héritière de la Maison Greengrass, une vieille famille mais originaire du Danemark, donc elle n'est ni Ancienne ni Noble en Grande-Bretagne cette famille est neutre, elle ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts ou des suivants de Dumbledore. Et les sœurs Patil, Héritières d'une famille d'Inde qui est très impliquée dans le commerce international, comme la famille Greengrass, la Maison Patil n'est ni Ancienne, ni Noble, bien qu'elle fasse partie de la noblesse en Inde.'

Nym ajouta : 'Et il faut ajouter à cela les filles que tu choisis.'

'Je penserai à ce que vous avez dit, mais maintenant vous devez toutes retourner à votre dortoir.' Répliqua Harry. 'Et ne révélez à personne votre nouveau statut.'

Après cela Hermione, Katie, Alicia et Angelina récupérèrent leurs affaires avant d'être raccompagnées par Harry jusqu'à la salle de bain de Mimi. Lorsqu'il revint, il finit sa Bièraubeurre et Eolia apparut devant lui et il soupira : 'Tu es là pour me dire que tu t'en vas parce que tu désapprouves mes actions de ces derniers jours ?'

Se posant sur le canapé en face d'Harry, le Phénix dit : '_Je ne vais pas te quitter pour ça, tu agis comme tu veux, je resterai à tes cotés pour t'aider. Je suis une créature d'équilibre je ne dois allégeance ni aux Ténèbres, ni à la Lumière. La Magie nous a liée pour une raison, j'espère que tu feras preuve d'équilibre toi aussi, mais je te suivrai, et seulement toi, peu importe le chemin que tu choisis_.'

Lorsqu'il eut fini de boire sa Bièraubeurre, Potter se dirigea vers la Librairie de sa tente où il entreprit de lire plusieurs livres sur les Fourchelangs, les élémentaires de feu et d'ombres. Après cela, il alla entraîner ses talents avec Tonks dans la Chambre des Secrets. 'Sais tu si il y a d'autres pièces dans la Chambre ?' Demanda Harry, alors qu'il esquivait un Sortilège de Stupéfixion.

'Pendant que tu 'punissais' Hermione et que j'explorais les couloirs de la Chambre des Secrets, j'ai trouvé plusieurs portes qui avaient l'air fermées par des mots de passe en Fourchelangue.' Répondit Dora en enchaînant avec une série de Sorts destinée à immobiliser Potter.

'Je les ouvrirai plus tard. Mais d'abord je dois m'occuper de Dumbledore, de l'école et du Tournoi.' Répliqua Harry, en utilisant les ombres de la Chambre pour immobiliser Nym. 'Et j'ai gagné.'

'Oui, en effet.' Dit Dora avec un petit sourire. 'Souhaites tu t'occuper de ta petite Métamorphomage ce soir ?' Ajouta t'elle en se transformant en Lily Potter. 'Ou en sautant ta Maman ?' Puis en prenant l'apparence de Narcissa Malefoy. 'En punissant la Mère de Drago et la femme d'un Mangemort ?' En se métamorphosant en Fleur Delacour. 'En dominant une Vélane hautaine ?'

'Si je prévois de m'occuper de toi, tu n'en sauras rien. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te transformer en qui que ce soit pour me plaire.' Dit il en la libérant, et en utilisant une ombre pour mettre une légère tape sur les fesses de Dora.

'Oh, Milord est audacieux !' Roucoula Dora, en grossissant ses seins et ses fesses jusqu'à ce que le tissu commence à émettre de légers bruits de craquement.

'Stop !' L'arrêta Harry. 'Calme toi Dora !' Avant de retourner dans la Bibliothèque où il continua à lire les mêmes livres et feuilletât même certains livres sur des Sorts à utiliser pendant le sexe. Ce soir là, il alla se coucher seul, mais alors qu'il allait se coucher dans sa chambre il passa devant celle de Dora où il entendit de légers gémissements. Comme il tendait l'oreille, il entendit les mots Maître, Harry, plus vite, plus fort il n'y avait aucun doute que sa petite Nym rêvait de lui. Avec un petit sourire satisfait et sachant que Nym le supplieras bientôt de la faire sienne il alla se coucher.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Harry approcha la table des Professeurs suivit de Nym et Eolia sur son épaule. 'Directeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall, j'aimerais vous parler en privé.' Dit Harry.

'Bien sûr mon garçon, nous parlerons à la fin du petit-déjeuner.' Répondit Dumbledore, avec sa voix de Grand-père.

'C'est Lord Potter pour vous et MAINTENANT, à moins que je doive demander à Poudlard de vous envoyer dans une pièce où nous serions tranquilles ?' Demanda Harry.

'Il n'y a aucun besoin de faire cela, Lord Potter. Nous vous suivons.' Interrompit McGonagall, en se levant.

Harry les mena dans une salle, à l'entrée de laquelle il dit à Nymphadora de surveiller la porte, et que personne ne les dérange. Puis, il se tourna vers les Professeurs et vit que Dumbledore s'était conjuré une chaise alors que McGonagall restait debout.

'Lord Potter laissait moi exprimer à quel point je suis déçu par votre comportement. De plus, j'aimerai que vous laissiez Severus revenir, je suis sûr qu'il a compris ses torts. Et j'aimerai savoir d'où vient ce Phénix.' Dit Dumbledore, comme un Grand-père déçu.

'Dans l'ordre où vous l'avez demandé, je me fous que vous soyez déçu, Snivellus ne posera pas un pied dans cette école tant que je suis vivant, et ce n'est pas vos affaires. Je suis là pour vous informer que je suivrai les cours de Gryffondor et rien de plus, aussi je voudrais savoir qui est le nouveau Directeur de Maison de Serpentard ?' Rétorqua Harry.

'Je…' Commença Dumbledore.

'Nous prenons acte de votre décision, Lord Potter. Le Directeur n'a pas encore choisi de remplaçant au Professeur Rogue, remplaçant que vous aurez à approuver.' Interrompit McGonagall.

Après cela, Harry sortit de la pièce et il vit Susan Bones dans une discussion enfiévrée avec Nym. Susan voulait parler à Harry, ce à quoi Dora répondait que Lord Potter discutait avec Dumbledore et McGonagall et ne voulait pas être dérangé. Dés que Harry franchit la porte, Susan le héla : 'Potter ! Lord Potter !'

'Que veux tu Susan ?' Demanda t'il, en regardant Susan d'un œil attentif.

'Pouvons nous parler en privé, s'il te plait ?' Demanda t'elle, d'un ton presque implorant.

'D'accord, attrape la queue de mon Phénix toi aussi Dora !' Dit Harry, avant de demander à Eolia de les emmener dans sa tente. Ils apparurent dans sa tente dans des flammes argentées. A leur arrivée, Harry s'installa dans un canapé et proposa à Susan une boisson. Comme Harry, elle choisit une Bièraubeurre. 'Donc que puis je faire pour toi ?' Insista t'il alors que Nym apportait des Bièraubeurres pour tout les trois, et s'installait à coté de son Maître. Remarquant le regard inquisiteur de Susan sur son garde du corps, il soupira : 'Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu peux tout dire Tonks ne peut révéler mes secrets.'

'Est elle…' Commença Susan.

'Mon garde du corps personnel ? Oui.' Interrompit Harry.

'Si tu dit que c'est bon, je te crois. Je suis ici pour deux choses : D'abord pour m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu as dit que tu n'avais pas entré ton nom, la majorité des élèves de Poufsouffles soutient toujours Cédric, mais depuis qu'ils ont entendu ton Serment, ils ne pensent plus que tu as triché. Ensuite, je voudrai que tu saches que Sirius Black est passé souvent voir ma Tante, et j'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses.' Dit Susan.

'Tes excuses son acceptées, et non je ne savais pas pour Sirius et Amelia. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il appréciait beaucoup ta Tante. Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?' Demanda Harry.

'Je ne voudrai pas qu'on dise que Sirius est libre parce qu'il est un ami de ma Tante, Amelia serait renvoyée si elle était suspectée de jugements biaisés. Le Ministère n'attendrait pas une preuve, il sauterait sur la chance de renvoyer une Directrice de la Justice Magique incorruptible. Et aussi, elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais de toi à ce moment je croyais que tu trichais. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais avoir la possibilité d'apprendre à te connaître.' Expliqua Bones.

'J'appellerais Sirius pour voir ce qu'il fait avec Amelia. Et si tu veux nous pouvons nous retrouver pour un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard ?' Tenta Harry.

'J'apprécierai.' Confirma Susan.

Quand ils eurent fini leurs Bièraubeurres, Harry raccompagna Susan jusqu'à l'extérieur. A son retour, Dora avait un petit sourire en coin : 'Une autre, Milord ?'

'Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais en attendant j'ai besoin de parler à Sirius.' Dit Harry avant d'aller chercher un miroir relié à celui de son Parrain. 'Sirius !' Plusieurs minutes plus tard le visage de Sirius apparut dans le miroir.

'Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?' Demanda Black.

'Je voudrais te parler d'Amelia Bones, pourquoi et le prends tu sérieusement ? N'essaye même pas de me faire la blague Sirius/sérieux, sinon je te transforme en Patmol et je te laisse dans un chenil. Et je voudrais t'embaucher en tant que Chef de la Sécurité du Tournoi.' Répliqua Harry.

'D'accord rabat-joie, je rends visite assez souvent à Amelia car comme tu le sais nous étions fiancés, il se peut qu'il y ait encore quelques sentiments et oui je suis très sérieux. Oui, je vais accepter ce poste de Chef de la Sécurité, Poudlard seras très intéressante cette année.' Répondit Sirius. 'Mets le par écrit, pour que ce soit officiel et j'arrive.'

'Sais tu où est Remus ?' Interrogea Potter.

'Non, pas vraiment.' Répondit Patmol. 'Je l'ai rencontré peu après mon évasion il essayait de m'expliquer que tout ce que faisais Dumbledore était pour le bien du Monde Sorcier. Quand il a compris que je refusais de suivre Albus aveuglément il a commencé à prendre ses distances, et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis peu avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.'

'Si il veut te parler, il passera par Dumbledore. Je te contacterai plus tard.' Dit Harry, avant de couper la connexion. Puis il appela Dobby pour qu'il apporte de quoi manger pour Nym et lui ils partagèrent ce repas et Harry alla se coucher. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il entendit les gémissements de Dora, sachant à quoi elle pensait, il alla en classe avec un sourire satisfait après lui avoir rappelé ses devoirs.

_**-HPlSd—**_

Harry prenait son déjeuner au bord du lac avec Nymphadora et Hermione. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas, il reçut une lettre de Gringotts comme il lisait la lettre, les yeux du jeune Lord s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ce qui était dit pouvait être résumé par 'venez vite'. Repoussant son repas, il se leva et suivis de son garde du corps retourna à l'école où il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où McGonagall prenait son déjeuner. 'Professeur McGonagall, je ne pourrais pas assister aux cours du reste de la journée je dois me rendre de toute urgence à Gringotts.'

Le Professeur soupira : 'Je ne peux pas vous garder ici Lord Potter. Mais, quand vous reviendrez je voudrais vous parler.'

Ayant informé le Professeur de son départ, il appela Eolia, puis Nym et lui disparurent dans des flammes argentées sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.<strong>

**Je prends encore des suggestions pour le Harem.**


	9. Lettre de Gringotts & Sauvetage

**Tarsec : désolé que tu réagisse comme ça mais c'est tout à fait ton droit.**

**Jocky : Non il n'y aura mec dans le Harem.**

**Le sexe dans cette fic est un complément et le sujet principal, mais il est tout à fait de votre droit de le penser.**

**Il y a eu léger changement dans les comptes du chapitre 5, le compte Potter contient 20 et pas 200 millions de Gallions.**

**A tous les autres j'apprécie votre soutien et vous en remercie.**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

Le Professeur soupira : 'Je ne peux pas vous garder ici Lord Potter. Mais, quand vous reviendrez je voudrais vous parler.'

Ayant informé le Professeur de son départ, il appela Eolia, puis Nym et lui disparurent dans des flammes argentées sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Nymphadora et Harry arrivèrent sur les marches de Gringotts avec Eolia. Vu l'urgence de la lettre, le jeune Lord suivi de son garde du corps entra rapidement dans la banque, saluant les gardes au passage. A peine il était entré qu'un Gobelin se précipita vers lui et le dirigea vers une salle de conférence privée. Là, il trouva trois Gobelins assis à la table dont un était TightPurse, le gestionnaire du compte Potter et une escouade de Guerriers Gobelins. Le Gobelin le plus âgé et assis au centre lui demanda de s'asseoir avant de commencer. Une fois que Harry s'était installé dans sa chaise avec Nym qui restait debout derrière lui, le Gobelin commença : 'Lord Potter, je suis le Haut Roi Ragnok à ma droite se trouve BlackBlade, le gestionnaire du compte Black et à ma gauche, est TightPurse le gestionnaire du compte Potter, que vous avez déjà rencontré.'<p>

'Salutations Haut Roi Ragnok, Gestionnaire BlackBlade et Gestionnaire TightPurse.' Salua Harry. 'Votre lettre suggérait que c'était urgent, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ?'

'Lord Potter.' Commença Ragnok. 'Nous avons expurgé les comptes Potter et Black de toutes anomalies. Tout d'abord, le compte Potter : Dumbledore en utilisant son rôle de tuteur magique a fait de nombreux virements que nous considérons comme vol puisqu'il n'était pas votre vrai tuteur magique, cette position appartenait à Sirius Black. Depuis le 1er Novembre 1981, il y a eu un dépôt mensuel de 200 Gallions sur un compte appartenant à Vernon Dursley. Il y a eu chaque année un virement de 20000 Gallions sur un compte au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a aussi viré de nombreuses sommes au Weasley, 1000 Gallions en 82 et 83 2000 en 84, 85 et 86 3000 en 87 et 88 4000 en 89, 90 et 91 5000 en 92, 93 et 94 tout cela a été utilisé en grande partie pour l'éducation des enfants Weasley. Il y a eu des retraits fait par une Molly Weasley et ce la se monte à prés de 75000 Gallions, une petite partie de cette somme a été utilisée pour vos fournitures scolaires. C'est une goutte dans l'océan de ce que vous avez, mais c'est considéré comme vol et nous voudrions savoir comment vous voulez que nous procédions.'

'Voici la liste des biens Potter et Black :

_Lord Potter_

Coffre 20 : Voûte familiale, contient l'héritage Potter : armes, armures, livres…

Coffre 21 : Coffre, contient 115, 002, 964 Gallions

Coffre 687 : Compte pour l'Héritier Potter 100, 000 Gallions (réapprovisionné chaque mois)

Propriétés :

Maison d'été (détruite)

Manoir Potter - sous le Sortilège de Fidelitas

Appartement à Paris, France

Parts dans des entreprises :

10 % - La Gazette du Sorcier

10 % - Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch

15 % - Zonko

20 % - Les Trois Balais

_Lord Black_

Coffre 15 : Voûte familiale, contient l'héritage Black : armes, armures, livres…

Coffre 16 : Coffre, contient 36, 786, 003 Gallions

Coffre 711 : Compte privé de Sirius Black

Propriétés :

Ile Black - Accessible seulement aux Black- sous le Sortilège de Fidelitas

Manoir Black – sur l'Ile Black - sous le Sortilège de Fidelitas

Parts dans les entreprises :

10 % - La Gazette du Sorcier

20 % - Zonko

30 % Barjow et Beurk

'Tout ce qui est listé ne prend pas en compte l'argent volé et ses intérêts. Et la carcasse du Basilic a été estimée à 500, 000 Gallions, le coût de l'équipe de Gobelins qui s'occupera de la carcasse du Basilic est inclus. Ils peuvent se mettre au travail dés que vous le souhaitez.' Ajouta Ragnok.

'Je parlerai aux concernés aujourd'hui ou demain, et je vous enverrai mes instructions par chouette.' Répliqua Harry. 'Votre équipe peut se rendre à Poudlard dés la fin de cette réunion, je les y rejoindrai.'

'Bien, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter cette réunion est terminée.' Dit Ragnok.

'En fait si, j'ai presque oublié l'argent versé aux Dursleys, je veux le récupérer. Il me faut la liste des personnes qui peuvent accéder à mes coffres. Et y a-t-il des contrats dont je devrais prendre connaissance ?' Demanda Harry.

Ce fut BlackBlade qui répondit : 'Seulement Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange peuvent accéder au compte Black, elles sont les seules qui vous soient liées par le sang. L'allocation de Narcissa et Bellatrix est de 1000 Gallions par mois.'

'Et pour Lucius et Drago ?' Demanda Lord Potter.

'Lucius est Lord Malefoy, donc il peut utiliser l'allocation de Narcissa comme bon lui semble. Drago est le fils de Lucius mais pas celui de Narcissa un fait peu connu est que Lucius pour 'préserver la pureté des Malefoys' a mis enceinte sa sœur avec Drago. Sa sœur, Lucretia, est morte pendant la naissance de Drago. En ce qui concerne les contrats des Blacks, il y a les contrats de mariage de Narcissa et Bellatrix. Vous pouvez les annuler, la dote des deux mariages vous sera rendue et Narcissa et Bellatrix redeviendront toutes deux des Blacks. Vous aurez alors la possibilité de les laisser revenir dans la Maison Black ou les bannir. En parlant de bannir, Walburga Black, la Mère de Sirius Black avait banni sa Nièce Andromeda si vous la laisser revenir dans la Maison Black, elle aura droit à une dote et sa fille, votre garde du corps deviendra une Black.' Expliqua BlackBlade.

'Je rencontrerai Narcissa et Andromeda, puis je vous dirai ce que je prévois de faire.' Dit Harry

Le reste de la réunion fut remplie de papiers à signer sur comment Harry souhaitait que les Gobelins gèrent ses parts de marché. Puis la réunion pris fin, Harry et les Gobelins se séparèrent et il repartit avec Nym et l'équipe chargée de s'occuper de la carcasse du Basilic.

Une fois dehors, Dora remarqua : 'Vous êtes très calme, Milord.'

'Je suis loin d'être calme, je suis furieux et Dumbledore se rendra bientôt compte à quel point.' Rétorqua Harry. Puis Eolia le transporta lui Dora et les Gobelins dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry les mena à la carcasse du Basilic et à sa mue, puis partit en leur disant de se mettre au travail et d'attendre qu'il revienne pour partir. Ceci fait, il sortit de la Chambre des Secrets avec Nym et Eolia, et dit à Poudlard : 'Poudlard, verrouillez toutes les issues s'il vous plait. Personne ne rentre ou ne sors sans ma permission.' Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore la gargouille à l'entrée laissa passer Harry sans qu'il ait besoin du mot de passe. Il fit irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui était en réunion avec les Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave.

'Ah, Harry mon garçon…' Commença le Directeur.

'C'est Lord Potter pour vous Dumbledore.' Interrompit Harry. 'Maintenant nous allons parler de l'argent que vous m'avez volé, en plus de laisser Sirius être envoyé à Azkaban. L'argent donné aux Dursleys sera récupéré, mais je m'interroge : qu'est ce que l'Ordre du Phénix ?'

'C'est une organisation destinée à combattre Voldemort.' Répondit Albus calmement, alors que ces collègues le regardaient horrifiés.

'Un but louable.' Concéda Harry. 'Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi Voldemort a tué ma famille et me poursuit ?'

'Je ne peux pas te le dire mon garçon, tu es trop jeune pour ce fardeau.' Répondit Dumbledore.

'Pour la dernière fois c'est Lord Potter, ou je déposerai plainte au Ministère pour qu'il enquêtent sur votre impolitesse.' Menaça Potter. 'Et c'est dommage pour vous car je sais déjà pourquoi Voldemort veut ma mort, et vous venez de perdre l'argent donné à l'Ordre du Phénix. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_ Et vous venez de le mettre en colère. Tout ces virements sont considérés comme des vols par les Gobelins et ils prendront jusqu'à la dernière Noise de vos coffres pour corriger la situation.'

'Mais Lord Potter, l'Ordre du Phénix a besoin de cet argent pour le Plus Grand Bien de tous et pour combattre Voldemort.' Insista Dumbledore, d'une voix suppliante.

'Je m'en fous, Voldemort peut faire ce qu'il veut de la Grande Bretagne, ça ne me concerne pas et j'ai les moyens de me cacher.' Révéla Harry avant de partir. Derrière lui s'élevèrent de nombreux cris de protestation.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Alors que Harry partait, Dumbledore voyait ses plans s'écrouler autour de lui. Ses instruments lui avaient appris que Harry s'était libéré de ses Entraves et du Horcruxe. Puis, en devenant Lord Potter il avait été capable de devenir Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffondor-Serdaigle-Serpentard. Devenant ainsi un adulte et le privant de son pouvoir de tuteur magique. Il ne serait donc plus capable de le forcer à retourner chez les Dursleys. Il était devenu Lord Poudlard et avait utilisé son autorité pour exclure Rogue de l'école. Il avait besoin de son espion, bon sang ! Quand Voldemort reviendra, Rogue serait retourné auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et aurait espionné les Mangemorts pour lui. De plus, il était un maître Legilimens et sondait souvent les esprits des élèves, permettant au Directeur de savoir tout ce qui avait de l'importance il avait aussi son propre talent en tant que Legilimens ainsi que les fantômes et les portraits pour ceci. Maintenant Harry commandait les fantômes et les portraits, arrachant ces précieux atouts de son emprise. Tout ceci à cause d'une simple erreur de parcours. Quelque chose s'était passée pendant les vacances d'été, et Harry ne suivait plus le chemin que Dumbledore traçait. Et le pire était que Harry connaissait la Prophétie ! Alors qu'il se préparait à congédier ses collègues pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à un plan pour reprendre contrôle de Harry, il remarqua le regard furieux de Minerva et les yeux interrogateurs de Filius et Pomona.

'Minerva, je…' Tenta Albus.

'Fermez-la, Directeur !' Coupa McGonagall. 'En début d'année Lord Potter m'a parlé de vous comme d'un manipulateur, je pensais que vous agissiez pour son bien mais il s'est avéré plus tard que vous aviez envoyé Sirius, la seule famille de Lord Potter, à Azkaban. Et maintenant il s'avère que vous êtes un voleur ! Ecoutez moi bien Directeur, si je me rends compte que vous jouez à vos petits jeux avec un élève je m'assurerai que Lord Poudlard vous bannisse de cette école !' Finit elle d'un ton enragé, avant de sortir accompagnée des autres Directeurs de Maison.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Lorsqu'il atteint la Chambre de Secrets, toujours furieux, Harry vit que les Gobelins étaient toujours à pieds d'œuvre donc il entra dans sa tente pour trouver de quoi s'occuper. Comme Nym commençait le chauffer Eolia, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer disparut dans des flammes argentées, disant qu'elle allait faire un tour. Comme Dora le chauffait de plus en plus, Harry craqua la jetant sur le lit de sa chambre et arrachant tous ses habits, ravissant Tonks. Puis il l'utilisa de toutes les manières sexuellement imaginables. Nymphadora, ravie par les puissants coups de reins de Harry prit l'apparence de nombreuses femmes : Lily Potter, Narcissa Malefoy, Fleur Delacour, Susan Bones… A chacune de ses métamorphoses elle encouragea Harry à devenir de plus en plus agressif. Plusieurs heures plus tard on retrouve Harry qui se rhabillait après être sortit de la douche alors que Nym gisait inconsciente sur le lit du sperme coulant sur ses jambes.

Soudain un Gobelin entra dans la tente et dit : 'Lord Potter nous en avons fini avec les différentes parties du Basilic nous n'attendons plus que vous pour partir. Y a-t-il de nouvelles instructions ?'

'Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie s'il vous plaît dites à Ragnok de récupérer les fonds volés de l'Ordre du Phénix et de m'envoyer les papiers pour annuler les mariages de Bellatrix et Narcissa ainsi que pour réintégrer Andromeda dans la Maison Black.' Répliqua Harry, avant de sortir avec le Gobelin et de mener son équipe jusqu'à la sortie. Comme il regardait les Gobelins disparaître par Portoloin, il décida que voler dans sa forme de Faucon le détendrait. Ainsi une demi-heure plus tard on le retrouvait volant autour de Poudlard planant et exécutant de nombreuses descentes en piqué comme si il chassait. Tout cela dans une fluidité telle qu'on aurait pensé à un ballet aérien en le voyant. En vol, il se rappela qu'il avait des lettres à envoyer rapidement il repéra la Volière où il alla se poser. Son apparition dans sa forme de Faucon effraya de nombreuses chouettes et plusieurs s'enfuirent pour échapper à ce prédateur. Lorsqu'il atteint le sol, il adopta sa forme humaine dés que la métamorphose fut terminée Hedwige atterrit sur son épaule mordillant fermement son oreille. 'Je sais Hedwige, je ne suis pas venu te rendre visite depuis longtemps et je m'en excuse. J'ai là deux lettres : une pour Narcissa Malefoy et l'autre pour Andromeda Tonks. Tu t'en sens capable ?' Ce à quoi Hedwige répondit en le giflant avec son aile comme pour dire : 'Quelle question. Bien sûr que j'en suis capable !'. 'OK, OK ne t'énerve pas, je vérifiais ! Tu sais quoi ? Quand tu reviens tu auras droit à une assiette entière de bacon en récompense' Dit Harry en attachant les deux parchemins à la patte d'Hedwige. 'C'est bon, tu peux y aller !' Hedwige s'élança dans les airs, laissant de longues griffures dans les habits de Harry. 'Ca je l'ai mérité.' Dit il en regardant ses habits et en mettant un terme au saignement de son oreille, là où Hedwige l'avait mordu, avec un Sort de soin mineur.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Le lendemain matin on retrouve Harry qui se dirigeait vers la table des Lâches alors que tout les élèves et les professeurs mangeaient il dit aux Jumeaux Weasley : 'J'ai besoin de voir votre Père, dites lui que Lord Potter souhaite voir Lord Weasley suite à des nouvelles déconcertantes venant de Gringotts.'

'Bien sûr Lord Potter…'

'…nous informerons Lord Weasley…'

'…que vous souhaitez le rencontrer.' Répliquèrent les Jumeaux avant d'ajouter :

'Nous souhaitons…'

'…nous excuser…'

'…pour le comportement de Ron…'

'…et ne pas t'avoir…'

'…manifesté notre soutien.'

De plus loin sur les bancs de la table, Ron qui mangeait son petit-déjeuner de sa façon habituelle, ayant aperçu Harry lança : 'Harry, tu es ici pour rejoindre Gryffondor ? J'ai toujours su que mon meilleur ami avait été drogué par un de ces sales Serpentard, sinon tu n'aurais jamais dit que tu étais prêt à devenir leur ami ! Mon meilleur ami n'aurait jamais dis ça !' La tirade de Ron attira l'attention d'élèves de toute les Maisons.

'Redevenir un Gryffondor ? Drogué par les Serpentards ? Meilleur ami ?' Répondit Harry incrédule. ' 'La Maison Gryffondor m'a banni et n'existe plus, il y a seulement la Maison des Lâches et je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un Lâche les Serpentards à l'exception de Malefoy et ses gorilles ne m'ont pas causés du tord pour cette affaire et je trouve étrange que mon meilleur ami ait répandu des rumeurs selon lesquelles je devenait un Seigneur des Ténèbres et toutes sortes de mensonge. Donc tu peux te considérer viré de la position de meilleur ami.' Dit il avant de partir en direction de sa classe de Métamorphose.

Dés qu'il arriva, McGonagall le fit entrer après avoir demandé aux autres élèves de patienter. 'Lord Potter, je veux que vous sachiez que je n'approuve pas les agissements du Directeur. J'ai averti Albus que tout agissement suspect de sa part vous serait rapporté. Je souhaite faire amende honorable et vous assure de mon soutien.'

'Pourquoi me dites vous cela maintenant Professeur ?' Demanda Harry, curieux.

'Je pensais que Dumbledore était un homme de bien mais j'ai découvert qu'il n'était qu'un manipulateur et voleur. Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance à la lumière de ses preuves.' Répondit Minerva. Puis elle alla ouvrir la porte pour permettre aux élèves attendant dehors d'entrer et elle commença le cours quand les élèves furent assis.

La semaine s'écoula de la même façon : les Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave s'excusèrent auprès de Harry et l'assurèrent de leur soutien tout comme les Professeurs Babbling, Sinistra et Vector. Il reçut aussi une réponse de Arthur Weasley, Narcissa Malefoy et Andromeda Tonks Arthur viendrait à Poudlard pendant le week-end pour le rencontrer alors que Narcissa et Andromeda le retrouveraient au Manoir Black quand il les y convoquera. Il avait aussi envoyé à Sirius une lettre avec une demande officielle pour qu'il devienne le chef de la sécurité du Tournoi.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Le Vendredi soir, on retrouve Daphné Greengrass et sa sœur Astoria dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite. Autour d'elles résonnaient les bruits de la Forêt : craquements de branches, vent dans les arbres, hurlements de Loup-garou… 'Es tu sûre de toi Daphné ?' Demanda Astoria.

'Oui j'en suis sûre j'ai senti la magie de Shadow, grâce à la marque qu'il m'a faite, dans l'école : c'est un élève. Et sa magie est dans la Forêt Interdite.' Répondit Daphné.

_Petrificatus Totalus_

Astoria et Daphné prises par surprise, furent frappées par le Maléfice du Saucisson ce qui colla leurs bras le long de leur corps et paralysa leurs jambes, ce qui entraîna leurs chutes. Des ombres entourant la clairière surgirent Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Graham Montague et Théodore Nott avec leurs baguettes visant les sœurs Greengrass. 'Tiens tiens, regardez qui est dehors dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit.' Dit Adrian, en regardant d'un œil concupiscent les deux filles qui se débattaient à terre.

Théodore saisit Daphné par la mâchoire, immobilisant sa tête, et dit : 'Drago nous a envoyé pour vous ramener à la Salle Commune où il se chargera de vous donner une leçon. Mais il y a eu un léger changements de plan : nous vous avons suivi ici pour que personne ne nous dérange pendant que nous vous donnons une leçon.' Sa seule réponse fut un crachat de Daphné qu'il gifla.

'Quelle garce !' Dit il en reculant. ' Attends un peu et je te ferai crier mon nom !'

'Ne t'en fais pas.' Dit Terence en enlevant ses habits. 'Je vais dompter cette Reine de Glace et elle est tout à toi.'

BANG – BANG

Alors que Terence s'approchait de Daphné et Adrian d'Astoria, leurs têtes explosèrent dans un geyser de sang alors que Terence et Théodore cherchaient la cause de ces bruits, une silhouette sortit de derrière un arbre et planta une dague dans la poitrine de Terence qui était le plus proche Théodore voyant ses trois camarades morts se mit à courir pour s'enfuir, à peine avait il fait quelques pas qu'il sentit une intense douleur dans son bras : la dague qui venait de tuer Terence était dans son bras. Voyant son adversaire désarmé il tenta de s'emparer de la dague mais à peine avait il touché le manche de l'arme que sa main ressentit une forte brûlure comprenant que la dague était liée à un porteur spécifique et craignant que son attaquant en ait d'autres il se remit à courir. Les branches des arbres le giflaient, les ronces le griffaient et les racines le faisaient trébucher mais il continuait de courir. Du sang s'écoulait de ses griffures aux bras et aux jambes mais il courait toujours. Il entendit derrière le hurlement d'un Loup en chasse et il continua de courir, paniqué. Alors qu'il voyait les lumières de Poudlard au-delà de la lisière à une dizaine de mètres, il sentit quelque chose sauter dans son dos le projetant à terre. Se retournant il vit un grand Loup noir grognant et montrant ses dents il tentant de se relever pour fuir mais le Loup bondit sur lui et l'attaqua. La dernière vision de Théodore fut celle des mâchoires d'un Loup avant de s'évanouir de douleur.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Comme il brisait le cou de Nott, Harry était content.

Il cherchait une nouvelle fois l'origine du tiraillement sur sa magie, pour plus de précaution il avait enfilé sa veste en peau de Basilic et son holster contenant son Beretta. Il venait d'activer sa vision nocturne en raison de la nuit quand il entendit des voix. Curieux il s'approcha et vit un spectacle qui enflamma les instincts protecteurs de son Loup et de son Animagus inconnu. Les sœurs Greengrass étaient à terre entourées par des élèves, Serpentard d'après leurs couleurs, prêts à les violer. Il sortit son Beretta et prit le temps d'aligner les deux menaces les plus urgentes. Avec deux pressions de son doigt il élimina ses cibles par des tirs à la tête. Alors que les deux autres Serpentards cherchaient d'où venait le danger il laissa tomber son Beretta à terre et sortit la Dague qu'il gardait toujours dans sa botte. Se cachant derrière un arbre il attendit que l'une de ses cibles passe à portée quand l'un d'entre eux s'approcha assez de lui il surgit hors des ombres le cachant et planta sa Dague dans la poitrine de son ennemi en même temps qu'il le tenait dans une prise d'étranglement. Pour ne rien laisser au hasard il lui tordit les vertèbres, comme lui avait appris son instructeur des SAS, et dans le même mouvement lança sa Dague vers le Serpentard qui s'enfuyait voyant que sa Dague n'avait touché que le bras et qu'il s'enfuyait toujours, Harry jura avant de prendre sa forme de Loup Animagus. Ignorant les cris d'étonnement des sœurs, il poussa un hurlement de chasse puis suivit les instincts de chasseur de son Loup. Il suivit sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épuisée et blessée par sa fuite, puis il attaqua alors qu'elle se pensait en sécurité. Reconnaissant sa proie comme celui qui avait frappé la fille aînée à terre, il décida de s'acharner sur lui et de lui donner une mort douloureuse. Il finit par le tuer en lui brisant le cou

Alors qu'il revenait tranquillement vers les sœurs Greengrass, il sentit deux odeurs familières : Glace et Feu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des deux sœurs les odeurs s'intensifiaient. Quand il entra dans la clairière il comprit que Daphné était Glace et Astoria Feu il s'approcha pour lécher le visage de Daphné qui se débattait afin de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Soudain l'instinct du Loup d'ajouter un nouveau membre à sa meute le poussa à s'approcher d'Astoria qui continuait à se débattre 'Laisse la tranquille Shadow !' Cria Glace, le Loup irrité par cette interruption adressa un grognement à Glace pour qu'elle se taise. Plus il s'approchait de Feu plus elle se débattait quand il fut au-dessus d'elle il poussa un grognement d'avertissement et Feu s'immobilisa. Doucement et gentiment il se mit à lécher la figure et le cou de celle qui serait bientôt un nouveau membre de sa meute lorsqu'il la senti se relaxer il la mordit gentiment mais fermement à la base du cou la marquant comme sienne à l'instar de sa sœur.

Ceci fait Harry put reprendre le contrôle et reprit sa forme humaine mais garda un masque d'ombre pour cacher son identité. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit il alla récupérer son Beretta, alors qu'il était hors de vue il laissa le masque se dissiper et enfila sa cagoule. Quand il revint il détruit les corps des morts en utilisant ses pouvoirs de Feu puis il relâcha les deux sorcières des Maléfices du Saucisson qui les entravaient. Astoria se réfugia dans les bras de Daphné en pleurant, l'aînée soigna sa blessure avec un Sort de soin mineur mais il laissa une marque montrant qu'Astoria faisait partie de sa meute. Daphné se tourna vers Harry avec un regard accusateur qui se transforma en surprise quand elle reconnut leur sauveur de la Coupe du Monde.

'Ne restez pas là, les gorilles de Malefoy pourraient venir voir ce qui prend si longtemps. Je peux vous emmener à un endroit où il ne pourra pas vous trouver, vos affaires suivront, mais vous devez décider maintenant !' Dit Harry d'un ton pressant.

Daphné savait qu'elle ne pouvait que le suivre si elle voulait protéger Astoria de Malefoy. 'Nous te suivons.' Dit elle soutenant sa sœur.

Harry se précipita pour l'aider à porter sa sœur, mais quand son aide fut rejetée il alla chercher sa Dague sur le corps de Nott, avant de conduire les deux sœurs à l'entrée de la Chambre de Secrets. Comme elle entrait dans la Chambre l'esprit fatigué de Daphné enregistra qu'il était un Fourchelang, puis il les guida à une tente où elle vit l'Auror qui escortait Potter et le blason de la Maison Potter. Son esprit était trop embrumé par la fatigue pour relier tout cela alors qu'elle et Astoria entraient dans une chambre et s'endormaient dans le même lit restant en contact.

Harry savait qu'en laissant venir Daphné et Astoria ici elles découvriraient sa véritable identité. Mais bon sang, elle faisaient parties de sa meute et étaient en danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.<strong>


End file.
